Amor vocaloid
by Wolf Alexander Hell
Summary: Mi historia tiene un poco de todo por fa entren vera n varios vocaloids y veran tambien nuevos
1. Nuevos amigos, un duelo y un amor

**Nuevos amigos****, un duelo y un amor.**

**Reito-Len**

Era una noche tranquila para los vocaloids, que por el momento dormían placidamente en sus respectivas camas y respectivos cuartos, eran aproximadamente las tres y cuarto de la madrugada cuando de repente, entraron un par de siluetas en el cuarto de Meiko.

-Meiko, Meiko, despierta anda anda…-gritaban al unísono, eran los adorable gemelos kagamine que habían despertado temprano por alguna razón, yo como siempre no dormía entonces fui a ver el alboroto.

-Despierta Meiko, despierta…-Seguían con ese adorable tono a dueto

-Déjenme dormir, tengo sueño, es demasiado temprano, vallan a molestar a Kaito-Refunfuñaba Meiko aun algo adormilada

-¿Qué pasa chicos, por que tanto alboroto?-Pregunte para averiguar algo

-Ah hola Reito buenos días-volvieron a hablar ellos al unísono

-De hecho, creo que son madrugadas chicos-

-Pero es que…-Empezaban a reclamar a dueto

-Sin peros, dejen dormir a Meiko-Vi como en sus caras empezaba a notarse la tristeza

-Yo los puedo escuchar, anden díganme a mi, pero acá afuera, ¿Les parece?-

-¡Si!-volvían a gritar al unísono y lo ultimo que vi de Meiko fue su almohada contra mi cara-¡Llévatelos ya!-Refunfuñó antes de que los gemelos salieran corriendo por el miedo de ser los siguientes blancos de las almohadas de Meiko, si almohadas, de toda la casa ella era la que más tenía y después de esto cerré la puerta y salí con los gemelos que habían aprovechado para irse a meter a mi habitación y empezaban a curiosear entre mis cosas.

-Ahora si chicos, ¿que pasa por que tanto alboroto?-Rin bajaba de mi cama y Len salía de mi baúl con algo en la mano

-Oye Reito ¿crees que me puedas obsequiar esto?-Preguntaba Len mientras seguía a su hermana.

-Pues no se, déjame ver que es-Era una cadena dorada de las que acostumbraba usar

-Oh ya veo, pues claro pero espera un segundo-

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntaba len algo inquieto

-Nada importante solo que necesito hacer algo, espérenme aquí los dos-Salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto y busque otra cadena igual y un par de dijes.

-Aquí están, a ver Len, Rin, vengan acá-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron al unísono-Nada importante chicos solo quiero darles un obsequio muy especial y que espero que cuiden mucho, ¿me lo prometen?-Mientras les decía esto colocaba una cadena con su respectivo dije en las manos de cada quien.

-Claro-respondieron al unísono una vez más-¿Qué son?-Pregunto Rin

-Uno es un corazón, que es el tuyo, y el otro es una flor de Liz, que es el de Len-

-Oh, y ¿de quien eran?-

-Pues eran míos jaja-

-Pero ella se refiere a quien te los dio, o ¿es que acaso tu los compraste?-

-Ah pues eso lo pudieron haber dicho antes-les dedique una leve sonrisa y de nuevo fui a mi cuarto, saqué un viejo álbum de fotografías y me senté en el sillón, Rin y Len se sentaron uno a cada lado.

-Verán ella es Gakuko, es hermana del Gakupo que conocen y ella me los dio-

-Oh y ¿por que te los dio?-Pregunto Rin muy emocionada

-Por que antes salía con ella y entonces ella me los dio para recordar dos cosas, una era el amor por las personas que nos quieren y la otra era la lealtad a los que nos rodean siempre, es decir a sus familias, y me dijo que cuando pudiera recordar esto, los cediera a alguien que los necesitara, o los guardara-

-¿Salir, a que te refieres con eso?-Preguntaba Len

-Ay Len se refiere a que salían a pasear juntos varias veces seguidas y se besaban-

-Eh Rin no era necesario que dijeras la parte de los besos-Le dije a Rin algo nervioso

-Oh ya veo, ¿besa bien?, anda puedes decirme-Preguntaba Len del otro lado

-Jaja no Len no puedo decirte-

-¿Y por que no?-Preguntaba Rin

-Pues por que ya no lo recuerdo-

-¿Eh?, ¿como es posible que no recuerdes los besos de tu novia?-Preguntaba Len, debo admitir que parecía ataque coordinado y la verdad es que siendo ellos no me extrañaría.

-No es que no lo recuerde, pero, una regla básica de un novio es que los caballeros no tenemos memoria, es decir, que no recordamos ni virtudes ni defectos en cuanto al noviazgo se refiere-

-¿Y por que haces eso?-Preguntaba Rin

-ah pues es solo por respeto a la persona con la que sales o salías-Contestaba Miku que acababa de salir de su cuarto por un vaso de agua

-Ah hola Miku-Decían los gemelos

-Hola Miku, ¿te despertamos?-Pregunte yo

-No, no te preocupes, siempre me levanto a estas horas por un vaso de agua-Contestó Miku con una gran sonrisa-¿Les molesta si me quedo aquí con ustedes un rato?-

-No Miku no hay problema-Decía Len

-Bueno chicos ahora si, ya les dí un regalo, ya les hablé un poco sobre mi pasado, ahora, explíquenme ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-

-Ah es que escuchamos que traerían a nuevos vocaloids y queríamos saber si Meiko que es la más vieja de todos sabía algo-Pude escuchar como Meiko se retorcía en su cama al escuchar ese comentario

-Ah, pues tal vez sean algunos Dark Vocaloids o incluso puede que sean algunos nuevos Light Vocaloids, solo eso-

-¿Dark y Light Vocaloids?-Preguntaban los gemelos y Miku al mismo tiempo, sonaba chistoso cambiaron del dueto al trío

-Si, hay distintas variantes, se podría decir que no es mucho el cambio salvo por la música que tocan ellos, aunque en ocasiones lo que tocan les afecta en la actitud-

-Y ¿Cómo es que sabes de ellos y nosotros no?-Preguntó Miku

-Pues por que yo fui parte de los Dark Vocaloids hace tiempo-Contesté muy tranquilamente-Y bueno chicos, ahora que ya se dieron una idea de los nuevos, por que no vuelven a dormir y dejamos todo en silencio-

-Está bien, y gracias por el regalo-Se despidieron ambos gemelos a la vez antes de salir disparados a su cuarto

-Tú también deberías dormir Reito, nunca te he visto dormir-

-Pues si tu estas dormida no puedes verme Miku-dije en tono de broma al que ella respondió con una mirada de "No estoy jugando"

-Esta bien, te llevare a tu cuarto y después dormiré un poco, ¿Te parece?-

-Esta bien-Respondió con una gran sonrisa

La llevé a su cuarto, claro ella dormía en una piso más arriba, y después bajé, tomé el libro que estaba leyendo antes de que el alboroto empezara y me fui a la cama, después de un rato me quedé dormido y perdí le noción del tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Rin y Len tenían tanta energía como cuando habían despertado en la madrugada, y era como si ellos hubieran dormido toda la noche sin haberse despertado, la hora del desayuno siempre era muy salvaje, claro, tantos vocaloids queriendo comida al mismo tiempo, era de esperarse, Len y Rin terminaron de desayunar al mismo tiempo, y luego salieron disparados al baño con sus toallas y demás se bañaron y salieron como gatos huyendo de un perro, parecían muy emocionados.

-¿Ey chicos por que tanta emoción?-les preguntaba Akaito mientras entraba a la cocina el mismo tipo de "paños menores" que acostumbraba utilizar, pero antes de que las chicas empezaran a babear le lance una sabana para cubrirlo y lo lancé a su cuarto.

-Vete a vestir Akaito-Escuche las risas de Kaito, de seguro le alegraba ver a Akaito sufrir y le encantaba no tener que ver a Meiko babear por Akaito.

-Ya voy, ya voy-Escuché refunfuñar a Akaito desde su habitación

-Ya estabas listo para hacerle eso ¿verdad Reito?-Preguntaba Teto desde una orilla de la mesa-Si, de hecho ya tenía la sabana preparada jaja-Conteste yo algo distraído aun que de buen humor-De nuevo te quedaste dormido hasta tarde leyendo tu libro ¿verdad?-Preguntaba Meiko aun con la cabeza dentro de la nevera-Jaja, eso no te importo mucho cuando me llevé a los gemelos de tu cuarto y te dejamos dormir ¿Verdad chicos?-Voltee a ver a los Gemelos que estaban de nuevo jugando en mi cuarto aprovechando que yo estaba en medio de la confusión del desayuno

-¿Por qué les gusta tanto entrar en mi cuarto?-Les dije mientras terminaba mi desayuno y levantaba mi plato

-¿Quisieran que se los cambiara?-Les dije en tono de broma mientra me encaminaba a mi cuarto-No, si nos lo cambiaras de todas formas iríamos a tu cuarto-contestaron a dueto ambos gemelos sin dejar de brincar en mi cama-Es que tienes cosas geniales-Decía Len sentándose-Si además todas son muy bonitas-comentó Rin imitando a su hermano.

-Pues todo es de las cosas que he hecho y de los lugares a los que he ido…-

-Personas con las que haz salido- Decía Len-Jaja si, personas con las que he salido-

-Mira que lindo-Decía Rin-Woo una foto de Gakuko y tú- Terminaba de decir Len, esos gemelos o hablaban a unísono o completaban las frases del otro, era tierno

-Si, tengan cuidado, no la vayan a tirar-

-Woo mira, ¿quienes son ellos?-Preguntaba Len que había ido corriendo a otra esquina de mi cuarto en donde había una foto más mientras yo observaba desde la puerta-Ah ellos son…-Alguien me tocó el hombro y eso me hizo no terminar la oración, era Gakupo-Ah hola Gaku…-

-¿Se puede saber por que tienes una foto de mi hermana en tu recamara?-

-Ah si claro es que yo antes salía con ella pero terminamos-Gakupo me dedicó unos ojos de ira antes de sacar su espada samurai de la vaina y embestirme con ella, salte hacia fuera del cuarto, para no poner a los gemelos en peligro-¡Gakupo basta!-Gritaban todos desde el comedor y algunos desde sus respectivos cuartos, yo me limite a esquivar los golpes de su espada, no dije nada y el tampoco, lo que nos diferenciaba eran dos cosas, una que yo escuchaba lo que decían los demás y dos que el que empuñaba el arma era el, esperaba a que Gakupo se cansara aunque sabía que eso tomaría un buen rato ya que el era un Samurai entrenado digno de estar en el grupo de los Satsujin Vocaloids, pero a mí no me importaba, yo podía esquivar todo el día de ser necesario y sin sacar mis manos de las bolsas, creo que eso irritaba más a Gakupo, pero no me importaba por que nadie estaba en riesgo, o al menos eso pensaba yo, hasta que de pronto me dí cuenta de que ya estábamos en las escaleras y Miku bajaba por ellas.

-Perdón por la tardanza, es que me quedé…-Un golpe fallido de la espada de Gakupo iba directo hacia Miku, fue en ese momento que decidí dejar de esquivar, salte en frente de Miku y saqué un cuchillo que siempre llevaba conmigo por una vieja costumbre, desvíe la espada de Gakupo con el cuchillo, tome a Miku en mis brazos y la saqué del peligro, corrí hasta mi cuarto con Miku en brazos y una vez que dejé a Miku en mi cama percibí el golpe que Gakupo quería asestarme, me dí vuelta y detuve su espada con mi cuchillo una vez más-Gakupo cálmate, estamos poniendo a los demás en riesgo con este pleito, intentemos hablar, no es necesario que nos lastimemos-

-Hablaremos si, pero el intermediario es mi espada-Se disponía a lanzar otro golpe, esta vez yo lancé un golpe para obligarlo a defenderse, el bajó su espada para detener mi golpe y retrocedió-¿Crees que me vencerás con ese cuchillito?, sabía que eras nuevo pero no que eras un tonto-

-Gakupo, no te quiero lastimar, de verdad, para esta pelea-Le supliqué a Gakupo por ultima vez-Tú ¿lastimarme?, si como no-lanzó otro golpe, me adelante detuve su espada con el cuchillo, giré y le di una patada que lo sacó del cuarto, no quería que ni Miku ni los gemelos estuvieran en riesgo, antes de que pudiera levantarse salí, le detuve los brazos le di la vuelta lo desarme y lo inmovilice con mi brazo, después le puse el cuchillo al cuello-Te lo advertí, ahora si no te molesta quiero hablar antes que nos matemos el uno al otro ¿te parece?-Todos miraban el espectáculo, paralizados por el miedo, apenas se movían y se quedaron un rato así hasta que vieron que Gakupo ya no tenía arma y ya no podía moverse-No le harás nada a Gakupo, ¿verdad Reito?-preguntaba Miku que salía del cuarto-No Miku, lo que menos quisiera es hacerle daño a un amigo-Dicho esto Gakupo pareció relajarse y después de un rato finalmente dijo-Esta bien, hablemos.

Después de un rato ya estábamos todos sentados en la sala.

-Bien, ¿Por qué tanta locura por que hubiera salido con tu hermana?-Le pregunté a Gakupo ya que todo estaba más tranquilo-Pues, dijiste que habías terminado con ella y pues ella ha estado mal desde hace tiempo-contestó Gakupo en tono deprimido-Por eso creí que tu habías sido el culpable-

-¿Pero lleva tanto tiempo mal?-Le pregunté a Gakupo con extrañeza-Pues como una semana aproximadamente-Me extraño completamente la respuesta de Gakupo

-¿Una semana, estas seguro?-Le pregunté a Gakupo-Si algo así, más o menos ¿Por qué?, fue mas o menos en ese tiempo cuando terminaste con ella?-Pregunto Gakupo.

-No, al contrario, yo terminé con ella hace un año casi-Le contesté a Gakupo

-Entonces que es lo que la tiene tan triste, es que no esta triste así de que llora pero se ve preocupada y triste-Me puse a pensar, que podía ser lo que hacía que Gakuko estuviera triste de una semana para acá-Oye Gakupo, ¿Por qué no le dices a tu hermana que venga a visitarnos?-Justó en ese momento sonó el timbre-Nosotros abrimos-Gritaron los gemelos mientras salían corriendo a la puerta-Entonces Gakupo, ¿Podrás decir a tu hermana que venga a visitarnos esta tarde?-

-Claro, de hecho, puedo llamarla ahora mismo-Dijo Gakupo ahora más tranquilo y más sonriente.

-Que bien, por que creo que escucho a los nuevos inquilinos y creo que sería buena idea que viniera a conocerlos-Justo en ese momento entraban por la puerta de la habitación los Dark Vocaloids, eran Zatsune, Neru, Akaiko, Meito, Etc. Venían siguiendo a los gemelos, justo después vi como entraban por la puerta Luka, Kaiko, Taito y Haku seguidos por Black Rock Shooter que era la que organizaba casi todo en la casa, a todos los conocía así que solo les hice un saludo a todos levantando mi mano con mi meñique y anular flexionados.

-Hola Reito-Decían los nuevos chicos-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte o si quiera saber de ti?-

-Pues ya ven aquí he estado apenas desde hace poco-Miku me miró extrañada-¿Los conoces?-A lo que simplemente contesté moviendo la cabeza-Si, te lo dije anoche, he estado en varios grupos de vocaloids-Zatsune avanzó hacia mi-Cierto Reito conoce a todos los nuevos inquilinos, ellos son los nuevos de este piso, es decir que los verán seguido-Decía Shooter antes de que Zatsune pudiera hablar-Ok Shooter hasta luego-Le dije mientras la veía retirarse por las escaleras llevando a los Rock Vocaloids a otra planta del edificio, de nuevo volví mi atención a Zatsune-Cierto has estado en varios grupos de Vocaloids-Me decía Zatsune-Incluyendo el más peligroso-Miré a Zatsune sabiendo a que se refería-¿A que se refiere Reito?-Preguntaban los gemelos, Miku y Meiko a la vez-Se refiere a los Satsujin Vocaloids-Les contesté-Si precisamente, nos pidieron que cualquiera que te viera, te diera esta carta-Dijo Zatsune llamando mi atención de nuevo y dándome un sobre de color negro-Viendo el sobre deberías saber de que se trata-tenía razón, sabía de lo que se trataba-¿Quién les pidió que me lo entregaran?-De nuevo sonó el timbre-Zatsune contesta, ¿Quién les pidió que me lo entregaran?-Todos miraban lo que ocurría pero nadie lo entendía, en ese momento sentí que alguien entraba en el cuarto, pero no me dí vuelta-Fue decisión de la mayoría que todos hiciéramos eso Reito-Dijo Gakuko que en ese momento iba entrando, con su Katana en la espalda-Entonces ¿es de parte de cada uno?-les pregunté a ambas-Si, solo de parte de los mejores y de los que quieran-Decía Gakuko mientras me ofrecía también un sobre negro-¿Qué significa el sobre negro Reito?-Preguntaba Len preocupado-El sobre representa el reto a una batalla o a un duelo-Le contesté a Len-¿Y por que te retan si ellas son tus amigas?-preguntaba Rin denotando el mismo tono de preocupación que su hermano-El sobre representa el reto, pero dentro viene el motivo-Le contesté a Rin.

-Te lo resumiremos-Decía Zatsune mientras iba por su maleta-Muchos de los del grupo de Satsujin Vocaloids pensamos que tu perdiste tu toque como uno de nosotros, mira solamente como tratas a la niña, ya no puedes ser merecedor de tan alto cargo es por eso que varios de nosotros te retamos a un duelo, esperamos que estés listo-Rin, Len y Miku me miraban preocupados-El duelo es para dentro de una semana, será una batalla después de la otra, uno contra uno, si aparece alguien más dentro del transcurso de la batalla, será de todos los presentes contra ti, esperemos que aun tengas lo necesario para al menos sobrevivir a las peleas, el tiempo es de diez minutos por pelea o hasta que los rivales sean sometidos o eliminados-Dijo Zatsune y después hubo un silencio que pareció eterno-Espero no hayas olvidado como pelear Reito-Decía Gakuko desde la puerta-Claro que no lo ha olvidado y de hecho el las vencerá a ustedes y a los que vengas, solo esperen y verán-Les gritó Len a ambas-Si yo creo que el las vencerá a la mitad del tiempo-Decían Rin y Miku-Si, hace un segundo sometió a Gakupo con un cuchillo, de seguro las vencerá-Le comentaba Meiko a Kaito-Así que tanta seguridad tienen en el, y el que dice-Decía Zatsune en tono burlón, todos me voltearon a ver-Lo que menos quisiera es lastimar a un amigo, pero si ustedes dos quieren peleare, no se preocupen, por ahora disfruten su estancia y yo espero que ustedes estén listas por que mi nivel no ha bajado nada-pude ver las sonrisas de todos, incluso de los nuevos inquilinos, al decir esas palabras-Veremos que tanta verdad dices Reito-Decía Zatsune mientras entraba en un cuarto-Bueno chicos, necesito ir por unas cosas, Akaito, ¿tienes la llave que te di a guardar?-Le pregunté a Akaito-Claro, siempre la traigo colgando como me dijiste-Me contesto Akaito mientras me lanzaba una diminuta llave-Bien, vuelvo al rato, Gakuko no dudes en pedir lo que quieras y disfruta un rato aquí antes de que te vallas a afilar tu espada, yo volveré en un segundo-Salí de la casa, hace mucho tiempo guarde mis armas en una caja cerrada con una llave especial, y le di a guardar a Akaito esa llave, ahora era tiempo de volverlas a sacar una vez más y puede que esta vez, no las vuelva a guardar.

_**Intercambio de Narrador**_

Reito se veía muy seguro, de seguro va a buscar algo que lo ayudara a ganar, mientras yo me encargaré de hacer que los nuevos huéspedes se sientan cómodos, o bueno, la única que sigue despierta, creo que su nombre es Neru, fui a la cocina por algo de jugo y galletas y las subí en una charola para ofrecérselas, cuando llegué arriba me dí cuenta de que Neru estaba en el cuarto de Reito, bueno en la puerta-Oye no debes entrar ahí, ese es el cuarto de Reito-Le dije-Ah perdón es que estaba dormida en el sillón y olvide apartar un cuarto para mí, y pues me dijeron que teníamos que compartir cuartos con alguien más-Me contesto ella y realmente se veía apenada-Bueno, pero el cuarto de Reito es el más chico y solo tiene un cuarto, por eso el duerme solo, pero puedes quedarte en el mío, es el de la derecha, tiene tres camas y mi hermana y yo solo usamos dos, entra y deja tus cosas, pero no hagas ruido por que mi hermana ya esta dormida y odia que la despierten-Le dije mientras dejaba la charola en la mesa que estaba en la estancia donde la tele estaba prendida en un canal de música-Gracias, de verdad me salvaste la vida, soy Neru, Akita Neru-Decía la chica mientras me tendía la mano-Yo soy Len, Kagamine Len, para servirte-Le estreché la mano -wow que lindo collar, ¿puedo verlo?-Dijo ella con mucho entusiasmo-Claro pero ten cuidado, me lo obsequió Reito-Le dije mientra me quitaba el collar y se lo dejaba en la mano-Wow es una flor de Liz, ¿Y que significa?-Preguntó ella-Ah pues…-

-Simboliza la lealtad hacia las personas que amas, eso te lo debió de explicar Reito-Dijo Gakuko que al parecer reconoció el dije-Si me lo explicó, solo que tú no me dejaste hablar, y también nos dijo que tu se lo diste, ¿entonces por que llegas hoy, que Reito te llamo por que se preocupo por ti, a retarlo para intentar matarlo?-Le dije a Gakuko algo molesto-Pues por que no tengo otra opción soy la número dos entre los Satsujin Vocaloids, debo hacerlo-Dijo ella, muy tranquila-Eres un niño insolente, no mereces llevar ese collar, así que devuélvemelo-ella se estiro para quitarme el collar de las manos pero Neru se puso en frente-Basta Gakuko, deja en paz al chico, esta cumpliendo con el más puro significado del dije, el le es leal a Reito por que lo aprecia, de hecho el chico sería un buen novio, si es así de leal hará feliz a muchas chicas-El comentario me hizo sonrojarme-Bah, niño haz algo útil, dile a Reito que me fui a casa-Dijo por ultimo Gakuko antes de irse-No le hagas caso Len, esta de gruñona por lo que ocurrió en la tarde, pero no me contestaste-Dijo Neru en un tono alegre-¿Qué es lo que no contesté?-le pregunte muy extrañado-Si serias un buen novio-De nuevo el comentario me hizo sonrojarme-Jaja, calma por ahora solo bromeo-Dijo mientras reía-¿Cómo que por ahora?-Pregunté con curiosidad y un poco más calmado-Ah pues acabo de llegar, pero te me haces muy lindo, así que próximamente haré mis debidos intentos por tener algo contigo jaja-Me extraño la forma en que me dijo todo así como si lo platicara con sus amigas-Y ¿Por qué me lo dices?-Le pregunté para sacarme de la duda-Ah pues muy fácil, esto te incumbe y te afecta, y si quiero ser una buena novia, deberé ser completamente sincera contigo-Dijo mientras me tomaba de la manos y me llevaba al sillón y me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa-Ah si, oye te traje estas galletas y este poco de jugo-Le dije algo apenado, por que la verdad es que si se me hace muy linda-Ah gracias-Probó una galleta-Wow están deliciosas, quien las hizo-Preguntó con la mirada llena de curiosidad-Pues las hice yo-Le contesté y no era mentira, yo las hice, y me enseño Reito-Wow de verdad que son ricas. Pero oye-decía Neru-¿Que pasa?-Le pregunté-Es que son muchas galletas, ¿me ayudaras a terminármelas?-De nuevo me sonrojó su comentario-Anda come unas también tú, no me dejes comer sola-Decía mientras me metía una galleta en la boca-Esta bien, comeré contigo-Le dije una vez que terminé de masticar, ella sonrío y después se me tomo por el brazo-Len ¿ya te dije que eres muy lindo?-De nuevo comenzaba a ponerme nervioso y no por que no me agradara sino por el contrario, me agradaba lo que decía y la forma en que me trataba-Jeje, pues ya lo habías dicho, gracias Neru tu también eres muy linda-Ella sonrío y se me quedó viendo un rato, la miré directo a los ojos y de pronto ella se sonrojo y agacho la mirada

-¿Qué pasa Neru?-Le pregunte con mucha curiosidad-Ah nada es que pensé en hacer algo, pero creo que es demasiado pronto-Dijo ella y seguía con la mirada baja-¿Qué es Neru?-Me puse a pensar en que podía ser-Pues es que…estaba pensando en… besarte y pedirte que salieras conmigo-Después de decir eso se sonrojo aun más, dejé escapar una pequeña sonrisa que se notaba bastante en mi cara que ahora debía tener el tono de un jitomate-¿Por qué te ríes?-preguntó Neru aun muy roja-Es que te vez muy linda sonrojada-Ella se encogió aun más en mis brazo y creo que se sonrojo todavía más-Oye Neru-Ella volteo a verme-¿Qué pasa Len?-Pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos-Si es malo que tu me preguntes, entonces ¿puedo preguntarte algo yo a ti?-Ella me seguía mirando mientras yo decía mis palabras y pude ver como el sonrojo, que se había ido, volvía a su cara-¿Si Len?-Preguntó ella para confirmar que podía hacer mi pregunta-Neru ¿quisieras salir conmigo?-Ella se sonrojo y después de un rato de vernos a los ojos dijo que sí-Si, pero casi no nos conocemos bien, y pues podría haber problemas-Dijo Neru aun con una sonrisa en el rostro-Pues bien, eso no importa, por que no nos conocemos un poco más en este momento en el que estamos solos-Le dije mientras la abrazaba y le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento escuché que alguien entraba, era Reito-Ya llegué chicos, hola Len, hola Neru-Dijo el mientras entraba-¿Qué traes ahí?- le pregunte señalando un paquete largo y delgado que traía, y un bulto que parecía pesado-Aquí tengo las herramientas que usé por mucho tiempo mientras estuve en los Satsujin Vocaloids-dijo mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser una Katana de la funda larga que tenía cubriéndola, se ve que estaba cuidada dado que la funda era de terciopelo rojo-Wow, es una espada japonesa ¿verdad?-Pregunto Neru-Si, así es, esa es la herramienta preferida de Reito y casi nunca la usaba, prefería dominar a sus oponentes con cuchillos y para asesinar era la Katana-Dijo Zatsune desde la puerta de su cuarto-Veo que aún la conservas Reito, la cuestión es si aún dominas la habilidad para manejarla-Dijo ella con una sonrisa maléfica, de pronto lanzo una especie de cuchillos, eran como cinco y todos directo hacia Neru y yo, Creí que moriríamos pero de pronto Reito se puso frente a nosotros y apenas vi que ponía su mano en el mango de la Katana los cuchillos estaban cortados por la mitad-Vaya, no has perdido velocidad-Dijo Zatsune antes de irse a su cuarto-¿Están bien chicos?-Preguntó Reito sin perder la posición defensiva-S-s-si-Dijimos Neru y yo tartamudeando-Me alegro, iré a mi cuarto a preparar algunas cosas, que descansen-Una vez que dijo esto se fue a su cuarto-Wow, parece que ambos van en serio-Dijo Neru sorprendido-Si, Reito esta más serio de lo normal y además ¿lo viste cortar los cuchillos?, yo apenas lo vi poner la mano en la Katana-Le dije a Neru-Si, es muy rápido, aunque de seguro ganara-Si, eso no lo dudo ni un poco-Le dije a Neru mientras la jalaba a volver a sentarnos en el sillón-Entonces ¿en que estábamos?-Dijo Neru mirándome a los ojos –En que podemos irnos conociendo en el transcurso de la relación-Le dije yo muy calmadamente-Si tal vez tengas razón, ¿sabes?, es extraño, tu y yo nos conocimos en estos momentos que son bastante difíciles y aún así, tengo la impresión de que funcionara y de que todo saldrá bien-Dijo Neru con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-Si, se que funcionara lo nuestro, y se que Reito hallara el modo en que todo valla bien en el duelo sin que halla heridos-Le contesté calmado, de alguna manera, sin importar todo lo que había pasado, podía responder calmado-Sabes ahora ya no siento pena de hacer lo que tenía pensado-Dijo Neru en un tono muy alegre y mirándome a los ojos-Eso esta bien, ahora tu y yo somos novios, y se que funcionara-Entonces acerqué mi cara hacia ella, y la besé, nos quedamos un rato en el beso y después de un rato, nos separamos, en ese momento salía Reito con una ropa que le quedaba bien, pero que jamás había visto-Hola chicos, me alegro que ya salgan-¿Cómo es que escuchaste?-Preguntó Neru mientras se sonrojaba-Pues es que hay mucho silencio y yo tengo muy buenos oídos, anden ¿quieren acompañarme?, iré a un café en el que hacen unas crepas deliciosas-Dijo el muy tranquilo-¿Crepas?-pregunté-Si a Neru le encantan, tienes suerte de que conozca tan bien a mis amigos y amigas-dijo Reito

-Esta bien, vallamos-Me dí cuenta de que llevaba, la Katana y unas dos o tres bolsas más, eran 3, una en cada pierna y una más grande en la espalada baja-¿No crees que te digan nada por como vas vestido?-Le pregunté a Reito-No, con tanto vocaloids de vestimentas raras, supongo que ya están acostumbrados jaja- Me sorprendió escuchar reír a Reito-¿Como es que estas tan calmado?-Le pregunté a Reito-Por que hoy fue un buen día-Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿Qué dices? Te retaron a un duelo, y puede que halla heridos-Le dije incrédulo, si confiaba en el, pero me extrañaba que dijera que fue un buen día-Jaja, se lo que estas pensando, pero hoy fue un buen día, tenemos nuevos amigos, una nueva pareja y un duelo que me hace recordar muchas buenas cosas de mi pasado, y por los heridos, no te preocupes, hay varias formas de terminar un duelo, y las se aplicar todas, ahora solo queda disfrutar del tiempo que estamos viviendo-No me quedaba la menor duda, Reito era sorprendente, pensaba que estaría preocupado pero esta más calmado que yo, y le vio el lado bueno a todo lo que paso hoy, de verdad, como lo admiraba-Hey chicos, se van a quedar ahí o me van a acompañar-Decía Reito mientras empezaba a irse-Hey espéranos-Le grité a Reito mientras Neru y yo lo alcanzábamos, no cabía duda, hoy había sido un gran día.


	2. Tiempos de espera antes del caos

**Tiempo de espera antes del caos.**

**Neru-Len-Reito**

Vaya caos que habían causado Gakuko y Zatsune con esas cartas, Reito no parecía temerles, pero en cambio todos los demás si, Miku pensaba que si ellas querían atacar a Reito empezarían atacando a alguien que el apreciara, al menos eso era lo que había escuchado decir a Zatsune y desde entonces los que más miedo denotaban eran Rin, Meiko y Miku, Len no les tenía miedo, por alguna extraña razón.

-Oye Len, ¿no te da miedo lo que Miku escuchó de Zatsune?-Le pregunté para intentar averiguar el motivo-No, yo confió en que Reito nos salvaría si ellas intentaran hacer eso, el es muy hábil-me sorprendió la calma con la que hablaba-Pero el ahora debe estar dormido, que hará si Zatsune intenta secuestrarte a ti, a tu hermana o a Miku-Le pregunté de nuevo un tanto más desesperada-Pues te diré que…-Se escucho un ruido justo afuera del cuarto, Len y yo salimos a ver que había pasado dado que Rin aun seguía dormida, me sorprendí al ver que era Zatsune Miku, sometida por Reito-Wow ves Len te dije que intentaría algo-Le dije a Len para que viera que tenía razón-Jaja pero lo que ella no sabía es que Reito duerme pocas veces, siempre se pone a leer en el sofá o en la ventana de allá a oscuras-Dijo el mientras señalaba la ventana de la orilla-Descansen chicos, yo llevaré a Zatsune a su cuarto-Decía Reito con una sonrisa en su cuarto, vi forcejear a Zatsune todo el camino que Reito la cargó hasta su cuarto antes de dejarla en su cama, lo raro es que lo hizo delicadamente-¿Por qué la tratas tan delicadamente, ella intenta matarte, lo olvidas?-Le dije algo extrañada-Si lo se, trata de matarme, pero eso no me quita el que yo sea un caballero, ella una dama y lo más importante, que es l hecho de que este, no es el campo de batalla-Me sorprendía la manera en que mantenía sus modales y todo mientras esperaba el día del duelo, empezaba a entender el por que Len lo apreciaba tanto, llevaba 2 días aquí y me hizo recordar cuanto lo apreciábamos cuando estábamos juntos Luka, Kaiko, Haku el y yo.

-Había olvidado lo decente, paciente y caballeroso que eras Reito-Le dije pidiéndole disculpas-No te preocupes, preocúpate mejor en dormir-Dijo el con su voz tan tranquila como si estuviéramos a segundos de la mejor época- y mantente en tu cama, osease sin visitas a la cama vecina-Me dijo por ultimo en tono de broma-¿Oye pues que me crees?.

-Jaja, es broma Neru, que descanses-Dijo el antes de sentarse en la orilla de la ventana, cerré la puerta, fui a un lado de Len que ya estaba en su cama, le di un beso de las buenas noches (en los labios, obviamente) y me fui a mi cama, me tapé y di un vistazo al reloj, eran las diez trenita y cuatro, era ya bastante tarde, cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Al día siguiente, en el pequeño comedor correspondiente a la planta en la que estábamos, había, como cada mañana, un montón de Vocaloids buscando comida en el pequeño refrigerador que teníamos en la planta o sentados disfrutando su comida, si bien, no en la mesa del comedor, en la mesa central de la estancia frente al televisor, pero de entre todos ellos, nunca vi a Reito-Oigan ¿y Reito?-preguntó Len que me abrazaba desde atrás y me daba un beso en la mejilla, mismo al que yo respondía dándole un beso en la boca-Salió al supermercado con Miku, no deben tardar, se fueron desde temprano-Le contestaba Akaiko-Ah ya veo-Decía Len mientras se ajustaba las mangas de su vestuario clásico-¿Para que lo querías Len?-les preguntaba Meito desde la entraba de su cuarto, que por cierto era el mismo que el de Zatsune-Pues mi hermana y yo queremos que nos enseñe a manejar armas-Decía el muy tranquilamente, naturalmente yo ya sabía de su plan-¿Y tu vas a permitir que tu novio maneje armas Neru?-me preguntaba Kaiko-Pues la verdad es que yo también quiero aprender, de hecho estamos interesados en aprender a usar la katana.

-¿Tienen la inútil esperanza de aprender a manejar la katana como Reito?, que idiotez-Decía Zatsune que iba saliendo de su cuarto-El hecho de que tu no hayas podido, no quiere decir que ellos fallen también Zatsune-Decía Reito que en ese momento iba entrando con Miku delante y ambos cargando varias bolsas de plástico, Zatsune se limitó a hacer una mueca de disgusto y a empezar a buscar comida-Buenos días chicos, ¿durmieron bien?-Nos decía Reito a los gemelos y a mi-Si gracias, contamos los tres al unísono, les juro que no fue planeado-Me alegra-Decía Reito con una sonrisa en el rostro, era increíble como podía mantener la calma a ese nivel siendo que faltaban 3 días para el duelo con Gakuko y Zatsune. Terminamos de desayunar y Len y yo decidimos salir a pasear por el parque, mientras su hermana, Reito y Miku iban a un museo, nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, me senté a su lado y lo abracé, era increíble, me daba miedo decir lo que sentía por que apenas llevábamos poco tiempo saliendo, pero realmente quería decirle a Len cuanto lo amaba, era extraño el hecho de que me hubiera enamorado de el tan rápido, pero no me importaba, y aún así no podía decírselo, no sabía por que, me quedé viendo fijamente a Len mientras intentaba hallar una respuesta, que podía ser lo que me había hecho enamorarme tan rápido, en ese momento, Len me volteó a ver-¿Sabes?, dirás que soy un tonto pero no puedo dejar de pensar…-Me preocupaba lo que pensaba Len-¿Qué pasa Len-Le pregunte con la esperanza de que me dijera-No puedo dejar de pensar que Te Amo y es extraño, se que llevamos poco tiempo de salir juntos pero, no me llega otra explicación a la cabeza del por que quiero estar a tu la lado siempre, Te amo-Sus palabras me hicieron encogerme y sonrojarme, pero también me dieron la respuesta que buscaba, amaba a Len simplemente por ser el, eso era lo que me había hecho enamorarme tan rápido, el que el siempre fuera el mismo y no intentara fingir ser otra persona-¿Qué pasa Neru, te incomodo mi comentario?-Preguntaba Len mientras me buscaba la mirada-No, como podrían incomodarme las palabras más hermosas, y más aun si son dichas por la persona que más amo, Te amo Len Kagamine-el me sonrió y me besó, me encantaban esos besos, tan largos, tan calmos, me encantaba estar con Len, era como estar en el paraíso y aun así estar vivo, no cabía duda lo amaba, y lo mejor es que ahora no tenía que ocultarlo.

Estuvimos ahí en el parque, platicando durante toda la tarde, claro que no dejamos atrás uno que otro beso que iba surgiendo, hasta el momento en que cayó la noche y Reito y los demás vinieron a buscarnos-Chicos, hay que irnos a casa-Decía Reito mientras se acercaba al sitio en el que estábamos-Si Reito, gracias por venir hasta acá por nosotros-Le dije muy tranquilamente, o al menos eso quería aparentar ya que por dentro estaba gritando de alegría, nos fuimos y una vez más Reito se sentó en la ventana muy tranquilamente a leer mientras Len y yo nos íbamos a dormir ya tarde, su hermana siempre se dormía bastante antes que nosotros. Me besé con Len y me separe poco tiempo después-Te Amo Len-Le dije justo después de separarme de el-Y yo a ti Neru-Le sonreí y me fui a mi cama, me tapé y me puse a pensar en lo hermoso que había sido el día de hoy y seguía sin poder creerlo, después de un tiempo, simplemente empecé a perder la noción del tiempo, y me empecé a quedar dormida poco a poco, hasta que de repente me quedé dormida por completo, estaba segura de que nada me despertaría hasta que a la mañana siguiente, Len me despertaba dándome un beso en el cachete.

_**Intercambio de Narrador**_.

-Anda preciosa despierta-Le decía a Neru a la hora del desayuno, era tarde, y debía despertarla de una vez-Mmm... quiero dormir, siento que no he dormido nada-Decía Neru-Pero si dormimos lo mismo, bueno mi hermana durmió más por que quedó dormida de camino de regresó a casa, pero tu y yo dormimos lo mismo-Le dije a Neru mientras intentaba despertarla moviéndola un poco-Así no me levantare-Decía Neru mientras me mostraba una preciosa sonrisa-Jaja ¿entonces como te despertaras si se puede saber?-Le dije a Neru siguiéndole el juego-Pues estaba dormida y aun tengo sueño,¿Te parece al estilo de la Bella Durmiente?-Me dijo Neru en un tono de juego y a la vez un poco pícaro-Jaja pues entonces así será-Le dije a Neru muy tranquilamente mientras me acercaba para besarla, la besé y me quedé ahí un rato siguiendo en el beso.

-Que linda forma de despertar a tu novia Len-Decía Reito que estaba en la puerta, Neru y yo nos separamos y ella por fin se levanto-Jaja Reito, creí que estarías en la mesa del comedor-Decía Neru un tanto sonrojada-No te preocupes Reito no se burla, lo dice de corazón y de manera sincera ¿verdad Reito?-Le dije a Reito y a Neru-Si calma, yo solo estaba pasando, venía a mi cuarto y Meiko me pidió que los despertara.

-Jaja, ya vamos Reito, no tardamos, yo ya estoy listo y Neru ya se levantara.

-Jaja, ok, ¿Cómo es posible que Rin aún duerma?, durmió más que todos-Decía Reito mientras movía a Rin y le hacía cosquillas para despertarla-¿Que pasa?-decía mi hermana aún adormilada-Pues es hora de levantarse pequeña-Le decía Reito en un tono muy tranquilo-Ah, ok ya voy-Le contestó mi hermana en tono obediente-Bien-dijo Reito por ultimo antes de darse media vuelta y antes de que pudiera salir del cuarto Rin se le colgó de la espalda-Llévame de a caballito, anda-Le decía mi hermana muy alegre-¿Quieres que te lleve de a caballito?, esta bien, sujétate bien que soy un caballo muy bravo-Dijo Reito antes de salir del cuarto con mi hermana en su espalda-Jaja, Reito es muy bueno con todos-Dijo Neru mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba la ropa-Si aquí todos lo queremos mucho y el es muy amable con todos.

-Bien, será mejor que vallamos a desayunar.

-Si de otra forma creo que tendremos que mendigar comida en otros pisos jaja.

-Oye Rin bájate de la espalda de Reito, como me acompañara por las fotos que tomamos ayer si te esta cargando y tu todavía tienes tu pijama puesta-Decía Miku a Rin justo cuando salíamos del cuarto Neru y yo-Si Rin ¿no ves que le vas a mayugar el novio?-decía Meiko en tono de burla, pude ver como Miku se sonrojaba por el comentario

-Déjala en paz Meiko, si le gusta o no es problema de ella, tu deberías ocuparte en tu relación con Kaito-Le decía Akaito a Meiko que se sonrojaba por el comentario-¿Qué relación? yo no salgo con el.

-Ajam, pero se que te gusta-Decía Akaito con la boca llena de pan-Jaja ya no se peleen, mejor fíjense si ya tienen todo listo para que no anden a las prisas en un rato-Les decía Reito mientras permitía que mi hermana bajara de sus hombros-¿Van a salir?-Les pregunté yo ya que no sabía que tuvieran planeado salir-Si, todos incluso Zatsune, el piso estará vacío-Dijo Reito-Excepto por ti y Neru-Completaba Miku-¿Nos van a dejar solos?-Preguntaba Neru algo sorprendida-Ni que no les emocionara-Decía Zatsune, que iba saliendo de su cuarto, el comentario no hizo sonrojarnos, si a ambos-Jeje, y ¿a donde van todos?-Pregunté para desviar la atención de nosotros-Pues, Akaito y los demás van a un balneario que esta cerca de aquí, pero regresan hasta mañana, Zatsune va a casa de Gakuko para planear la mejor forma de intentar matarme y Miku y yo vamos a visitar a su hermano, y si se puede traérnoslo, para que no viva solo-Dijo Reito con una enorme sonrisa, cosa que me sorprendía ya que justo acababa de decir que Zatsune buscaba la mejor forma de matarlo-¿Y hasta cuando regresan?-Preguntó Neru que todavía tenía la cara roja-Pues Zatsune regresa hasta el día del duelo, y en lo que respecta a Miku y yo pues también regresamos hasta mañana-Volvió a contestar Reito con un gesto pensativo-Pero no te preocupes, hay suficiente comida y no creo que haya problema alguno-Decía Miku con gesto tranquilo y con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero seguía muy roja todavía por el comentario de Meiko.

Un rato después despedíamos a todos en la puerta

-No olviden traernos recuerdos-Decía Neru con una gran sonrisa

-Claro, y si surge algún problema no duden en llamar-Decía Miku que por alguna extraña razón seguía muy roja, Reito se separo tantito de ella y fue directamente conmigo-Len si llega alguien más de los Satsujin Vocaloids buscándome llama a Shooter ella estará en su cuarto en estos días así que una de dos, que te dejen el mensaje a ti o que los atienda Shooter, ¿esta bien?-Me dijo Reito muy serio-Claro Reito, puedes confiar en mi-Le dije antes de que el se despidiera-Hasta Luego, diviértanse todos-Seguía diciendo Neru, yo me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho Reito, ¿es que acaso vendrán más?, ¿Cuántos son?-¿Len?, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntaba Neru algo preocupada, de seguro se preocupó por que me puse serio-Nada, es solo lo que me dijo Reito, ¿Cuántos Satsujin Vocaloids serán?-Le pregunté a Neru con la esperanza de que ella supiera algo-Am pues la verdad es que no se, yo no sabía de ellos, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que Zatsune y Reito usaban armas.

-Pues… ahora que lo recuerdo… ven sígueme-Le dije antes de salir corriendo directo al cuarto de Reito, fui a la esquina donde había un vieja foto, en un principio no sabía quienes eran, pero había visto la ropa de Reito en ella, así como a Zatsune y Gakuko, pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver también a Akaito en ella, solo que en esa foto llevaba un par de pistolas-Wow Akaito también era parte de los Satsujin Vocaloids-Le dije a Neru-¿De verdad esos son los Satsujin Vocaloids?-Preguntó Neru mientras se asomaba a la fotografía-Si, eso creo, mira aquí esta Gakuko, Reito, Zatsune, Akaito y otros que no conozco-Le dije señalándole a cada uno-Wow ¿pero solo son 1,2, 3… son solo 10?-Preguntó Neru-Pues, no lo…

-No, esos son solo los diez mejores-Dijo Reito que estaba en la puerta del cuarto-Ah Reito, perdón es que quería ver si aparecían todos los Satsujin Vocaloids-Me disculpé con el-Ah no te preocupes, solo vine por mi katana es que la olvide, jeje, y respecto a eso, pues no se el número exacto del grupo, siempre se unen nuevos, pero esos somos solamente los diez principales y la que tomo la foto es la líder-Dijo el tranquilamente, no parecía nada molesto, tomo su katana y se dispuso a irse-Oye Reito, ¿tu que número eres?-Reito volteo e hizo un guiño-Ese es mi secreto jaja-Se fue después de decir eso

-Que disfruten su noche-Dijo ya en las escaleras-Wa, de verdad que Reito me asusto-Dijo Neru, mientras se aferraba a mi brazo-Jaja, que te parece si nos ponemos a ver una película antes de dormir-Le pregunté a Neru-Si, mientras no sea de terror yo estaré bien.

- ¿Por qué de terror no?-le pregunté a Neru-Por que si es de terror me tendrás abrazada a ti toda la película-Me dijo ella con una cara de falso terror, incluso debo decir que se veía linda esa cara-Am pero entonces ¿no me conviene más que veamos una película de terror?, jaja-Le dije bromeando con ella mientras bajábamos las escaleras-A pero no te conviene a menos que me quieras en tu camita abrazándote toda la noche-me dijo con una sonrisa pícara-Bueno entonces insisto ¿No me conviene más ver una película de terror?-Le dije de nuevo en tono de broma-Wa me quieres tener asustada, como se ve que me quieres-Me dijo en tono sarcástico-No es eso, es que, si te tengo a mi lado , para mí es mejor-Le dije deteniéndome en el ultimo escalón y dándome vuelta para darle la cara-Pues así cambia la cosa-dijo ella justo antes de abrazarme por el cuello y besarme, nos quedamos así a penas unos treinta segundos-Creo que para eso tienen cuartos chicos-Decía Shooter que iba saliendo de su cuarto, su cuarto estaba en la planta baja por que la que organizaba todo era ella, y por ende quería una habitación única y pidió esa habitación-Ah hola Shooter, ¿como estás?, disculpa íbamos de salida vamos a rentar unas películas-Le dije a Shooter-¿gustas que traigamos algo?-Le pregunto Neru-¿Qué me traigan algo?, am pues si, quisiera que pasarán al edificio de correos y recojan cuatro paquetes delgados que me traen y también quiero que lleven algo con ustedes, aquí esta, es una carta de permisión, con esto los dejaran tomar los paquetes-Dijo dándonos un sobre color blanco-Ok, te los traeremos, nos vemos al rato-Le dijimos Neru y yo al unísono-Ok, tengan cuidad Len y vuelvan lo antes posible, ah si, puede que les den un quinto paquete aunque no se si ya haya llegado ese, pero bueno solo era un aviso.

-Ok Shooter, volvemos en un rato-Le dijo Neru antes de jalarme a que saliéramos del edificio.

Un rato después llegamos a la casa con varias películas, lo raro es que Neru escogió dos películas de terror, después pasamos al edificio de correos a recoger los paquetes de Shooter y volvimos a casa-Shooter, llegamos ya, si habían traído el quinto paquete-Le grité a Shooter-Ah que bien, a ver veamos-Empezó a revisar los paquetes por fuera-Gracias Len, de verdad me salvaste la vida-Me dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto, nosotros subimos a la estancia de nuestra planta, pusimos algunas de las películas y nos pusimos a verlas muy tranquilamente, ya en la noche, pusimos, las películas de terror, a petición de Neru, fue justo como ella dijo, toda la película la tuve abrazada a mi, la verdad no me incomodaba-¿Estas bien Neru?-Le pregunté durante la segunda película-Si quieres la puedo quitar y nos vamos a dormir, después de todo ya es bastante tarde.

-B-bueno, creo que si ya tengo un poco de sueño-Me dijo ella, todavía con un poco de miedo por las escenas de la película-Calma preciosa, déjame quitarla ya, para que descansemos ¿te parece?-Le pregunté a Neru antes de levantarme a quitar la película, antes de que apagara la televisión Neru se me lanzó a mi espalda y me abrazó muy fuerte-Eh, ¿Qué pasa preciosa?-Le pregunté a Neru aunque sabía que tenía mucho miedo y realmente no era por que la película diera miedo sino por que la película, trataba de unos asesinos que iban cazando a las personas de una casa, situación que era parecida a la que vivíamos con dos asesinas vagando por ahí-Nada, es solo que…-Decía Neru mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente-No te preocupes preciosa, nada te pasara, yo mismo me encargaré de protegerte-Le dije tratando de animarla-Esta bien, si mi caballero me protege ya no tendré miedo-Dijo ella dejándome ver su hermosa sonrisa

-Ok preciosa, vámonos al cuarto-Le dije a Neru mientras avanzábamos por la estancia para llegar a nuestro cuarto, una vez que entramos en el yo me disponía a dormir en mi cama, pero Neru me jaló y me besó, después me dio otro jalón para que yo cayera en su cama, estuvimos ahí besándonos durante un rato, no llegamos a más ya que concordamos que sería demasiado pronto, pero de igual manera me quedé ahí en su cama y dormí abrazado de ella lo que restaba de la noche-Que descanses preciosa-Le dije cuando ya estaba dormida.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos muy tarde, había un aroma delicioso en el ambiente, me levanté y Neru también, fuimos a ver que era eso que olía tan bien, había ya cinco platos servidos en el comedor, me sorprendió ya que todos habían salido.

-Ah chicos ya despertaron-Era Reito, que subía las escaleras cargando lo que parecía ser cuatro de los cinco paquetes que trajimos el día anterior-Reito, ¿a que hora llegaron?-Le preguntó Neru a Reito-Pues de hecho acabamos de llegar, y Miku y Mikuo están allá abajo arreglando lo del cuarto de Mikuo y un cambio de planta para Miku.

-¿Cambio de planta?-Pregunté extrañado-Si, le comente a Shooter el incidente con Zatsune la noche anterior a nuestra salida y Miku pidió que la dejaran cambiarse aquí abajo con su hermano, de otra manera a Mikuo le tocaría estar con Zatsune-Contestó el mientras iba a donde estaban los platos y acomodaba los cubiertos a cada lado del respectivo plato, después de un rato subieron Miku y Mikuo con las maletas de Mikuo, Reito se levantó de inmediato a ayudar a Miku con lo que parecía ser un amplificador, lo raro era que lo que Miku y Mikuo cargaban entre los dos, Reito lo cargaba el solo y con una mano, una vez que terminaron de acomodar las cosas de Mikuo y Reito ayudó a Miku a cambiarse de habitación, se sentaron a comer con nosotros.

_**Intercambio de Narrador**_

Era bueno poder comer sin las prisas de tener a media manada de Vocaloids cazando tu comida, incluso pude tomarme el tiempo de cocinar, anteriormente hubiera tenido que dejar preparado lo que quisiera comer-Reito, ¿Qué era lo que traías en las manos cuando llegaste?-Preguntó Len de repente-Ah eran unas cosas que le encargué a Shooter y un regalo que me dio no se por que.

-Es por tu cumpleaños, ya esta cerca así que me pareció correcto, además creo que te servirá-Decía Shooter que iba subiendo las escaleras-Ah hola Shooter, y gracias, ¿gustas quedarte a almorzar?-Le pregunté en cuando la vio-No gracias, solo venía a dejarles la llave del cuarto a Miku y Mikuo y a dejarte esto-Estiro la mano mientras se acercaba a mi y me ofrecía un sobre negro-¿Otro reto más, no piensan dejarte descansar?-Decía Miku con un tono que denotaba preocupación en un grado bastante alto-¿De quien?-Dije sin perder la tranquilidad-Realmente no se, lo encontré en el buzón esta mañana-Dijo Shooter antes de retirarse-Gracias Shooter, por el regalo y el correo-Le dije a Shooter volviendo a comer-Reito, ¿No te preocupan los tres retos?-Preguntaba Miku con un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz-No hay de que preocuparse, confía en mi Miku, te aseguró que los venceré a los tres, sea de a uno o de a todos en bola-Le dije tranquilamente y le dedique una leve sonrisa, Miku se calmó al instante-Bien, terminemos de comer, para que vallamos a vagar un rato, acabó de Hablar con los demás y dicen que llegarán ya bastante noche-Les dije a los demás antes de volver a comer-Oye Reito ¿y que fue lo que le encargaste a Shooter?-me preguntó Neru que notoriamente se la comía la curiosidad-Ah pues verás…-Fui a mi cuarto con los cuatro paquetes abrí uno, era una Katana amarilla, hecha de la misma manera en que las mías, eso garantizaría su resistencia durabilidad, ligereza y fuerza-Aquí esta, tiene un filo común y un filo inverso que es invisible a simple vista, tiene un punto de equilibrio perfecto y les garantizo que es de lo más ligera y resistente-Les dije mientras le iba mostrando la katana-Oye ¿más katanas, piensas usarlas todas?-Dijo Neru que notoriamente estaba sorprendida por la Katana-No, esta es para Len-Le dije muy tranquilamente-Y aquí esta la tuya y la de Rin-Le dije mientras sacaba otras dos katanas amarillas del paquete en el que estaban-Wow, son increíbles-Decía Miku-Te gusta. Puedo mandar a hacer más-Le dije, mientras le acercaba la de Rin para que la viera-No gracias, yo soy más de que me defiendan, no soy muy peleadora-Dijo ella con ligero toque de rojo en sus cachetes-Pero dudo que alguien me proteja de los Satsujin Vocaloids jeje-Dijo Miku un tanto más roja y con una mirada deprimida-Miku, yo te protegeré de quien sea y como sea-Le dije a Miku que levantó la mirada, pude notar que se había sonrojado aun más, saqué la ultima katana del paquete, esta vez era una katana negra, idéntica a la Bloody Wolf que acostumbraba cargar, la única diferencia era que la Bloody Wolf era de color rojo sangre y esta era negra-Con estas katanas, te protegeré Miku, te lo prometo-Miku se sonrojó un poco-Gracias-Dijo después de un rato-Esa es una Dark Wolf-Decía Shooter que estaba en la puerta con su propia katana en la mano

-será bueno volver a los viejos tiempos, ¿no lo crees Reito?

-Será grandioso-dije por ultimo

En la tarde ya que habíamos arreglado todo en cuanto a los cuartos y habíamos decidido ir a tocar algo de música al estudio, todos probamos con todo, yo canté con Miku, con Mikuo, con Neru y con los gemelos, también toqué la guitarra con Len y Miku, debo admitir que nunca vi a Miku tocar la guitarra, pero tocaba muy bien, Neru canto con Len y con Miku, y así hicimos nuestras combinaciones medio macabras en cuanto a los instrumentos y en cuanto a las voces, la verdad era que nos sorprendimos de ver que sin importar cuan rara fuera la combinación que hacíamos todo sonaba muy bien.

Después de quedarnos toda la tarde grabando un disco con nuestras combinaciones extrañas, decidí que sería bueno llevar a cenar a alguna otra parte por ahí, fuimos a restaurante nuevo que había cerca del parque, tomamos café y comimos unos panes que estaban deliciosos-Chicos que opinan, ¿Nos llevamos algunos cuantos para desayunar mañana?-Les pregunté a todos mientras sacaba mi cartera y llamaba al mesero-Pues el único problema es que si llevamos para nosotros, también tendremos que llevarles a todos-Dijo Miku algo triste, supongo que por que no podría comer esos ricos panes en el desayuno-Eso no es problema, tengo suficiente dinero, por eso no hay ningún problema-Compramos el pan suficiente para que alcanzara para todos a la mañana siguiente, mientra íbamos a casa me parecía que nos seguían, puse a todos de lado de la pared sin dejar de avanzar y yo me coloqué del otro lado, fuimos así todo el camino, y cuando pensé que estaba actuando demasiado paranoico creí ver algo, una silueta vestida de negro y rojo, ¿sería Zatsune?, no, no podía ser, tenía el cabello corto, entonces puede que haya sido el numero 4 entre los Satsujin Vocaloids, me empecé a preocupar y Miku lo notó-¿Qué pasa Reito?-Dijo Miku un tanto intranquila-Nada interesante, creí ver a alguien conocido, eso es todo- la tranquilicé, el problema es que esa tranquilidad no duraría mucho, en el instante mismo en que me adelanté para ver en una esquina antes de que todos pasaran por ahí unos cuchillos salieron volando hacia Miku y los gemelos, salté hacia atrás apoyándome de la pared, y antes de caer repelí los cuchillos con un kunai, me coloqué en una posición defensiva y junté a todos para que fuera más fácil cubrirlos, en eso escuché una voz-En vez de protegerlos deberías matarlos de una vez, solo te están estorbando-Y la silueta salio corriendo una vez dicho eso, los chicos estaban demasiado asustados, Miku se había desmayado del susto, la cargué en mi espalda y les dije a los demás que teníamos que llegar a la casa lo antes posible, los puse a todos del lado del la pared y así nos fuimos a casa, no tuvimos más problemas después de eso, llegamos a casa subimos y le dijimos a Shooter lo que había pasado, dejé a Miku en uno de los sillones de la estancia y salí por la ventana a revisar que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, una vez que me cercioré de que no había nadie, subí de nuevo a la estancia en la que estaba Miku, les dije a los demás que podían dormir tranquilos, que yo cuidaría a Miku y que me aseguraría de que ellos estarían bien así me costase la vida-No se preocupen y duerman, mañana todo esto se acabara, ya no los atacarán a ustedes, de eso pueden estar seguros-Les dije mientras los mandaba a dormir-¿Ella estará bien?-Preguntaba Mikuo señalando a su hermana que ahora yacía en el sillón más grande, recostaba muy tranquilamente-Si, estará bien, te lo prometo, pero ahora debes descansar, yo la cuidare-Le dije y una vez dicho eso el entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta-Fue un gran susto el que se llevaron hoy los chicos-Decía Shooter que iba subiendo las escaleras-Si, bastante grande, creo que ya encontré al dueño de la carta anónima-Le dije a Shooter mientras mojaba un pañuelo y lo llevaba a donde estaba Miku-¿Ah si, y quien era?-Preguntó ella algo sorprendida-Estoy casi seguro de que era Zatsune Mikuo.

-Oh ya veo, así que el número cuatro decidió seguir a su hermanita.

-Pues, que siga a su hermanita realmente no me importa, se metió con lo que más aprecio y me las pagara caras- Dije mientra acariciaba la cabeza de Miku esperando que ella estuviera bien, había sido mi culpa, yo había decidido salir ese día, ella estaba así por mi culpa-Reito, no debes culparte-Decía Shooter-¿Quién se esta culpando?-Le pregunté mintiendo-Reito, sabes que puedo leer las mentes de los demás, no puedes engañarme, y menos si estas enojado, en tu cabeza solo tienes lo que le harás a Mikuo mañana en el combate.

-Si es que tiene el valor de venir-Le dije a Shooter-Si tienes razón, y no te preocupes por Miku, ella estará bien, solo debe descansar-Dijo Shooter mientras se retiraba.

Me senté en la ventana, estaba pensando en lo mismo que hace un segundo, yo tenía la culpa, debimos haber corrido en cuanto sospeché en un principio-Maldición, ese maldito me las paga…-Escuché que Miku se movía así que no termine la frase-Reito, Reito-Murmuraba Miku, me senté aun lado de ella, y le empecé a acariciar el cabello deseando que se mejorara, no me agradaba para nada verla así, de pronto Miku despertó de golpe y fue a dar a mi pecho y me abrazó con mucha fuerza-Ah Reito, gracias, gracias, tenía mucho miedo, de verdad creí que te habían hecho daño…

-Ya pasó Miku, tranquila, te aseguro que todo esta bien, me alegra mucho que estés bien pero debes descansar un poco más-Le dije a Miku calmándola un poco, eran como las doce de la noche si no es que un poco más Miku levantó la cabeza y me miro a los ojos, se acercó un poco a mi y estuvo a punto de besarme, cuando de pronto Akaito y los demás llegaron y ella se limitó a volver a acurrucarse en mi pecho-Ah Reito buenas noch… oh perdona, ¿interrumpimos?

-No Akaito, pero no hagan ruido, todos están durmiendo ya-Levanté a Miku en mis brazos y la llevé a su cuarto, Mikuo se había quedado dormido en la mera puerta, lo salté y le pedí ayuda a Akaito para que lo pusiera en su cama y lo tapara, yo recosté a Miku en su cama y la tapé, me di cuenta de que se había vuelto a quedar dormida, me acerqué a su oído con cuidado-Buenas Noches-Le susurré teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, le di un beso en la frente y salí del cuarto-¿Que fue lo que pasó?-Preguntaba Akaito que parecía ser el único en la estancia en ese momento-Mikuo Zatsune, eso es lo que paso-Le contesté a Akaito-¿Te lo encontraste?-Preguntó el realmente sorprendido

-Fue más un ataque a traición que un encuentro-Le respondí-Atacó a Miku, supongo.

-Si, a ella y a Len junto con Neru y Mikuo, Len a penas pudo conciliar el sueño y Neru estaba igual, Mikuo no quería dejar a Miku y Miku fue la que pero estaba, se desmayó por el mismo miedo.

-Ya tendrás oportunidad de desquitarte Reito-Dijo Akaito tratando de calmarme-Si, tendré oportunidad de hacerlo pagar por meterse con las personas que más amo, eso ni quien lo dude.

-Bueno Reito, entonces te espera un día de gloria mañana, que descanses.

-Si, gracias Akaito, igualmente-Me senté en la ventana, tomé la nueva katana y me quedé ahí toda la noche.


	3. Duelo:Victorias y Derrotas

**Duelo: Victorias y Derrotas**

**Reito****-Miku**

A la mañana siguiente, yo seguía en la ventana con mi katana nueva en la mano, listo para defender a mis amigos aunque me costara la vida, era increíble como después de toda la noche, mi enojo parecía no desaparecer, de hecho parecía haber crecido, de verdad quería asesinar a Zatsune Mikuo, y esperaba que no se acobardara en el último minuto y se ausentara, no, jamás se lo perdonaría-Reito, ¿sigues ahí?-Me voltee a ver quien era, era Shooter-¿Al menos consideraste entrar a tu cuarto y descansar tu cuerpo, o simplemente decidiste quedarte ahí a esperar el amanecer?

-No perdonaré a Mikuo por lo que hizo, me las pagara, de verdad te juro que lo mataré.

-No hagas eso-Era Miku, se acababa de levantar, aun traía puesta la ropa de ayer-Si lo matas, solo te estás rebajando a su nivel, si estas en el mismo grupo que el, pero tu, tienes algo que el no demuestra, y es el amor hacia alguien.

-Gracias Miku, de verdad te lo agradezco, ¿estás mejor?

-Si gracias, de hecho, creo que no estaría ni cerca de esta bien de no ser por ti-Ella me sonrió con su tierna carita-No hay de que Miku, ¿quieres desayunar?-Le pregunté a Miku-Si, claro, muero de hambre-Decía Miku mientras se frotaba el estomago para darle efecto a sus palabras-¿Y tu Shooter gustas desayunar con nosotros?

-No gracias Reito, debo ajustar algunas cosas antes del duelo-Dijo ella antes de retirarse-Ok Shooter, te veo al rato-Miku y yo nos pusimos a desayunar y poco a poco llegaron todos los demás en buscan del delicioso aroma que tenían los panes que habíamos comprado la noche anterior-Reito, ¿es cierto que accediste a enseñarnos a manejar las katanas?-Preguntaba Rin que recién despertaba y salía del cuarto junto con Len y Neru que ya llevaban sus katanas atadas a la espalda y al cinto, mientras Rin aún la llevaba en la mano-Que hacen, guárdenlas, primero quiero que aprendan a manejar una espada samurai, de esta manera les será más fácil manejar las katanas que les di que son más ligueras pero mucho más resistentes.

-Pero no hay tiempo, debemos pelear hoy-Decían Len, Rin y Neru-¿Pelear hoy?, ¿y se puede saber con quien?-Decía Zatsune que iba entrando al cuarto junto con Gakuko

-Pues con ustedes, par de montoneras-Les reclamaba Rin-Ah si pues veamos que tan rápida eres pequeñita-En ese momento Zatsune se abalanzó sobre ella con un cuchillo, salté de mi silla y en un movimiento saque mi katana se la puse al cuello a Zatsune-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú Zatsune-Ella se echó para atrás, solo hasta donde estaba Gakuko-Veo que estás listo Reito, entonces empecemos-Decía Gakuko tomando el mango de su espada, de nuevo en un movimiento me lacé hacia ella y detuve su brazo-Si empezaremos, pero no aquí, espero te quede claro Gakuko-Ella se jaló molesta y salió de la habitación, Zatsune la siguió-Te esperamos en el par que de aquí en frente-Parecía una cita de juegos y no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa-Bien Reito, les daremos una lección-Decía Len mientra se encaminaba hacía afuera-A donde crees que vas, tu no participarás, deben aprender a manejar esa arma primero, lo siento, pero hoy no pelearan chicos-Len se molestó un poco al principio pero después entendió y les dijo a Neru y a Rin que era mejor que guardaran las katanas hasta que aprendieran a utilizarla, Fui a mi cuarto por mi otra katana, y mis bolsas de cuchillos, tomé mi vieja bufanda del ropero y me la puse, después, antes de salir del cuarto, me di cuenta de que me veía idéntico a la foto que me había tomado hace ya mucho tiempo con los diez mejores Satsujin Vocaloids, no pude evitar recordar, los tiempos en que Mikuo y yo éramos inseparables, junto con Akaito, Gakuko y Kiku, sin olvidar a Zatsune, ahora era momento de revivir la parte más sangrienta de esos recuerdos, los duelos, me dispuse a salir y para cuando me dí cuenta ya todos estaban listos para salir, y Gakupo había llegado a ver también, Salimos todos, no importó cuanto renegara, ellos iban a salir a ver la pelea no me quedaba de otra, más que dar lo mejor de mi.

_**Intercambio de Narrador.**_

Me daba miedo ver a Reito enfrentarse a Zatsune y a Gakuko, pero me hubiera sentido muy mal si no lo hubiera salido a apoyar durante la batalla, pude ver como Reito se dirigía hasta donde Zatsune y Gakuko, intenté seguirlo pero Akaito y Shooter me detuvieron-Hasta aquí, de otra manera sería demasiado inseguro-Decía Akaito, me sorprendía la serenidad con la que Reito se dirigía a hacerles frente, el se colocó en frente de ambas y decidió con quien pelearía durante sus primeros 10 minutos, empezó escogiendo pelear con Gakuko, en cuanto dieron el inicio, Reito se lanzó hacia atrás, Gakupo salió a perseguirlo, intentó darle a Reito con su espada pero Reito la detuvo con un cuchillo, cosa que fue sorprendente ya que la espada de Gakuko era enorme, ahí se quedaron un rato-Reito planea retenerla ahí durante los diez minutos del combate-Decía Shooter-no piensa atacar a nadie a matar-Decía Akaito, en eso una sombra salio de entre los arbustos e intentó golpear a Reito, pero justo antes del impacto Reito saltó hacia a un lado y dio unos cuantos giros para caer de pie, era el mismo que nos había atacado apenas anoche-Me sorprende que vinieras, creí que saldrías huyendo después de lo que le hiciste ayer a Miku, me sorprende que tengas el valor de ponerte frente a mi-Le decía Reito, pero de pronto, Zatsune sacó una Oz en forma de nota musical y atacó a Reito, este lo esquivo a penas con un salto-te daremos una lección de modales en combate-Le decía el entrometido que acababa de llegar-Hagamos esto bien-Decía Zatsune que se acomodaba en una posición ofensiva, Reito simplemente se puso derecho y cruzó los brazos-¿Hacerlo bien?, son tres contra uno, eso no puede estar bien-Reclamaba Len que estaba a un lado de mi-Zatsune le advirtió que si alguien se entrometía en la pelea, sería de todos los que estaban contra el-Le explicaba Akaito mientras lo detenía para evitar que saliera corriendo contra Zatsune-No me extrañaría que hubieran quedado de acuerdo los dos hermanitos para tener más posibilidades de ganar-Decía Shooter deteniéndome a mi que pensaba entrar a sacar a uno de los dos-¿Hermanitos?, Preguntaba Neru que estaba detrás de mí-Si, Zatsune Mikuo y Zatsune Miku-Le decía Akaito-Ese fue el tipo que nos atacó ayer.

-¿Los atacaron?-Preguntaba Luka que iba saliendo del edificio-Si, ayer-Le contesté-Será mejor que entre a ayudar, son tres contra unos-Decía Gakupo que ponía su mano en el mango de su espada-No creo que sea buena idea, ellos son Satsujin Vocaloids, entran muchísimo y lo peor, ellos son parte de los diez mejores, no tendrías oportunidad ni siquiera de acercarte-Le dijo Shooter, mientras lo detenía-Bueno, se van a quedar ahí o me van a atacar-Decía Reito, al parecer el combate había quedado estático durante un rato-Ahora verás lo que somos capaces de hacer-Decía Zatsune-Nosotros que somos mejores que tú-Decía Mikuo Zatsune-¿Mejores que yo?, eso esta por verse-Decía Reito que mantenía una calma envidiable, de pronto los tres, Zatsune, Gakuko y Mikuo se pusieron alrededor de Reito y lo atacaron desde los tres puntos, Reito lanzó algo al aire y dio un salto para esquivar el ataque, cayó justo a un lado de un árbol y lo que lanzó al aire iba cayendo justo entre los tres atacantes, hubo un estallido que separo a los tres-Jajaja un kunai de etiqueta explosiva-Decía Akaito mientras reía-Reito se lanzó sobre Mikuo primero, aprovechando la distracción y la separación, pero su ataque fue detenido por Zatsune que se lanzó a atacarlo, Reito esquivo un golpe de su Oz y saltó hacia atrás y luego se hizo hacia un lado para esquivar un golpe de Gakuko, saltó sobre su espada caminó un poco por ella y saltó la cabeza de Gakuko como burlándose de ella, mientras iba de nuevo contra Mikuo, hizo un ataque bastante rápido con dos cuchillos pero Mikuo los bloqueo con su hacha que en si era una guitarra que tenía filo en la caja y en la cabeza de la misma, era como tener una espada y un hacha fusionadas, Reito saltó hacia un lado para evitar el ataque de Zatsune, que intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pensé que si le había dado, pero lo que realmente había pasado fue que el la detuvo con sus manos, en eso Gakuko intentó pegarle, pero Reito levantó a Zatsune jalando de su Oz y se la lanzó a Gakuko, ambas se estrellaron en el suelo apenas unos segundos después, Reito hizo un saltó hacia atrás muy brusco para evitar el ataque de Mikuo, debía ser difícil pelear contra tres a la vez, estoy segura de que yo no hubiera aguantado ni un segundo, pero Reito lo estaba haciendo increíble, el se movía como si ya estuviera todo planeado, tenía muchísima seguridad y además denotaba mucha agilidad, en ese momento Reito empezó a atacar a Mikuo de nuevo con los cuchillos, pero esta vez, terminó su ataque con una patada que sacó volando a Mikuo y alejó a Reito del ataque de Gakuko que ya se había levantado, entonces Zatsune atacó a Reito por atrás pero el simplemente hizo un giro en el aire para evitarla, dio una ultima vuelta para caer de pie y se les quedó viendo a sus atacantes que ya parecían muy agitados mientras el parecía estar tan fresco como siempre-¿De verdad eso es todo lo que tienen?-Le decía Reito en tono de burla-Te acabaremos, soy Kamui Gakuko, la número dos entre los Satsujin Vocaloids y no te permitiré que te burles de mi-Le reclamaba Gakuko antes de salir junto con Zatsune a atacar a Reito, Reito detuvo el arma de Zatsune con un cuchillo y el arma de Gakuko con otro, era sorprendente-Ahora Mikuo-Le gritó Zatsune a su hermano, que emprendió un ataque directo a los gemelos y a mi, Gakupo de puso enfrente, pero Mikuo no detenía su ataque, mi reacción fue la de poner a los gemelos antes que a mí pero simplemente pude cubrirlos con migo misma, Mikuo se detuvo y pateo a Gakupo para hacerlo a un lado y cuando se disponía a darnos un golpe definitivo Reito apareció en frente con la katana ya afuera y lo detuvo, tenía la cabeza agachada, me sorprendió que Reito ni siquiera se moviera un poco tras el golpe, se veía que tenía mucha fuerza, Me dí cuenta de que Shooter ya había empezado a reaccionar sacando su katana y Akaito estaba del otro lado como esperando a recibir el ataque ellos en caso de que Reito no pudiera, Pero Reito detuvo el golpe sosteniendo la katana con una mano, no importaba cuanta fuerza intentaba agregarle Mikuo a su golpe, Reito no parecía hacer esfuerzo para detenerlo-Tú-Dijo Reito de pronto-jamás te perdonare por intentar atacar a las personas que amo-Dijo Reito, se notaba por su voz que estaba muy enojado-Jaja, ¿te las pagaré igual que en el ataque de ayer? Jaja-Eso solo parecía haber hecho enfadar más a Reito-Ahora si… verás lo que hago-En ese momento Reito levantó la cara y pude ver que sus ojos eran distintos, si tenían el mismo tono rojo que siempre, pero denotaban un brillo y mucho enojo, Reito apenas movió la mano un poco y Mikuo salió volando directo contra un árbol, salió directo contra Mikuo, se veía que Mikuo estaba acabado, pero de pronto, Gakuko y Zatsune atacaron-Parece que ya va en serio-Decía Shooter-Ahora si verán el verdadero potencial de Reito-Decía Akaito al otro lado, Reito esquivaba los ataques de Gakuko y Zatsune con mayor velocidad que la de antes, pero ellas parecían no querer dejar a Reito moverse, e ese momento, Mikuo intentó Hacer un ataque desde arriba, Reito aprovecho un ataque fallido de Zatsune y Gakuko, saltó a la espada de Gakuko, se apoyó en la Oz de Zatsune y llegó hasta donde estaba Mikuo, al cual detuvo con una patada, y le dio otra para encaminarlo hacia abajo, después dio un aspadazo que destrozó la guitarra de Mikuo, lo tomó por el brazo y lo lanzó hacia abajo con más fuerza, Zatsune se lanzó a salvar a su hermano que para esas alturas ya estaba inconciente, todo parecía estar en un solo movimiento, Reito se estaba moviendo más rápido que antes, lo que me hizo pensar que antes de que Mikuo nos atacara el simplemente estaba peleando al nivel de ellos, pero ahora denotaba un nivel muchísimo más alto que el de sus atacantes, en cuanto Reito cayó fue directo contra Zatsune que aún estaba tirada en el suelo junto a su hermano, ella intento defenderse con su Oz pero Reito la partió en dos de un zarpazo y cambio de dirección su katana poniéndola para defenderse del ataque de Gakuko-Ellos dos están fuera de combate, solo quedamos nosotros dos, ellos ya no pueden seguir-Decía Reito que parecía menos enojado pero tampoco parecía bajar el nivel de sus ataques-Tienes razón, hagamos esto bien entonces-Gakuko saltó hacia atrás, se paró muy tranquilamente-Soy Gakuko Kamui, la número dos entre los Satsujin Vocaloids y he venido a retarte-Dijo ella como si no hubiera pasado nada de lo anterior-Soy Reito Suinash, el número uno entre los Satsujin Vocaloids y acepto tu reto-Todos nos sorprendimos de lo que acabábamos de escuchar-¿Reito es el número uno?-Preguntaba Len muy sorprendido, pero se notaba muy alegre-Si, Reito es el número uno, y es propenso a recibir esta clase de retos bastante seguido-Contestó Akaito-Además es uno de los candidatos a ser el líder del grupo, junto conmigo-Decía Shooter, era increíble todo lo que habíamos sabido durante este duelo, Reito y Gakuko seguían estáticos-¿Qué esperan?-Preguntó Rin que al parecer se había quitado el miedo para poder hablar-Están esperando a que el oponente ataque-Le contestó Akaito-¿Pero por que?, hace rato simplemente atacaron y ya-Preguntaba Len-Hace un segundo, Reito empezó el combate, solo midiendo, a los tres, es por eso que cuando empezó el ataque ellos no tuvieron oportunidad, en cambio, Reito mantuvo un perfil bajo para que ellos no lo pudieran medir, es por eso que ellos ya no pudieron seguir combatiendo al nivel de Reito-Dijo Akaito-Reito no ha bajado su nivel, de hecho, el no era un Suinash y tenía los ojos negros, pero tiempo después de que se separó un poco de nosotros, tuvo un encuentro con uno de ellos y obtuvo esta fuerza, es decir que en vez de bajar el nivel, lo multiplicó por unas 30 veces, y en cambio los Zatsune y Gakuko no han subido casi nada su nivel-Decía Shooter-Es por eso que el no quería pelear a todo su nivel, pero el hecho de que Mikuo los atacara a ustedes lo hizo sacar todo eso-Terminó por decir Shooter-¿Y entonces esto se alargara más?-Preguntaba Rin, muy tranquila a pesar de la situación-Tal vez un poco, pero no mucho, si Gakuko no ataca, Reito será quien lo haga, esperen, creo que ya van a empezar, la posición que tienen está cambiando-Decía Akaito, y en ese momento Gakuko atacó a Reito, Reito simplemente se hizo hacia atrás para evitar la enorme espada de Gakuko y aprovechó el fallo para subir en la espada de Gakuko, caminar por ella una vez más y saltar por detrás de ella, solo que esta vez dio la vuelta e hizo un ataque con la katana, Gakuko, se dio vuelta y detuvo el golpe con su espada, Reito se hizo para atrás y guardo su Bloody Wolf, que era la que había utilizado hasta ese momento, entonces, sacó su otra katana, la que le acababa de regalar Shooter, la Dark Wolf-Ahora Gakuko, no tendré piedad-Le dijo Reito antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, atacaba a una velocidad increíble, apenas y podía verlo moverse y Gakuko no podía responder a ninguno de los ataques, ella solamente podía recibir los golpes con su espada, parecí que Reito era demasiado rápido para ella, en ese momento se iban haciendo hacía atrás al ritmo en que Reito llevaba a Gakuko, el tenía el control de la pelea, era como ver un partido de ajedrez en el que uno de los participantes manipula las piezas para tener el control sobre el juego, así era exactamente, Reito llevaba a Gakuko hacía atrás y ella no podía más que hacerlo, los ataques de Reito la obligaban a moverse solo hacía atrás, Reito seguía atacando-Es un ataque de estilo lobo-Dijo Akaito muy tranquilamente-¿Ataque de estilo lobo?-Preguntó Len-Si, en este se requiere de mucha velocidad, y la idea es atacar como si fueras una manada de lobos llevando a su presa a una emboscada.

-Los movimientos son tan rápidos y fuertes que una vez que el empieza a hacer el ataque, no te queda más que seguir el patrón que el quiere, te des cuenta o no-Dijo Shooter-Solo hay una persona que conozco que allá escapado de un ataque de emboscada de lobo (Así se llamaba el ataque)-Dijo Shooter mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa-¿Quién?-Pregunté yo-Fue Reito, el es el número uno entre los Satsujin Vocaloids simplemente por que fue capaz de detener mi ataque de emboscada de lobo, el simplemente, lo vio lo analizo, lo aprendió y lo usó en mi contra-Dijo Shooter-El combate es de Reito, no hay forma en que Gakuko tenga oportunidad de detener este ataque, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que esta en el, ella solo ve que Reito esta atacando con furia-Terminó por decir Akaito, era cierto, Reito llevaba a Gakuko hacia atrás a una velocidad increíble, después de un rato me di cuenta de adonde quería llevarla, en un instante Gakuko recibió el ultimo golpe y se estrelló de espaldas contra un árbol, Reito dio un ultimo aspadazo y partió a la mitad la espada de Gakuko, después le dio una patada para desarmarla y movió su katana directo al cuello de Gakuko, todos pensamos que era el fin de Gakuko pero Reito detuvo la katana justo antes de llegar al cuello, pero el golpe iba a tal velocidad que el solo hecho de que Reito detuviera la katana en seco había provocado un poco de viento que le había provocado una pequeña herida a Gakuko-Te vencí-Dijo Reito muy tranquilamente antes de darse vuelta-Creo que queda claro que mi nivel no ha bajado, ¿o es que acaso quieren más?-Les gritó Reito a Zatsune y su hermano, ellos simplemente se quedaron callados y movieron la cabeza haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, Reito guardo su nueva katana y se encaminó hacia nosotros, Gakuko, Mikuo y Zatsune no se habían movido ni un centímetro, parecía que aun asimilaban lo que acababa de pasar, Reito se dirigió a donde estábamos nosotros-¿Están bien chicos?-Les preguntó a los gemelos y a Neru que acababa de pasarse a un lado de Len-Si-Contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo-¿Y tú Miku?-Preguntó mirándome a mi, la mirada de preocupación que tenía me hizo sonrojarme por el hecho de pensar que se había preocupado por mí-S-si, gracias-Dije y no pude evitar sonreírle-Me alegra-Dijo el y me dejó ver una sonrisa, una sonrisa que me encantaba-Oigan, creo que termino el combate a tiempo para almorzar-Dijo Reito muy tranquilamente mientras sonreía-Oigan, Mikuo, Gakuko, Zatsune, vengan a almorzar, no se queden ahí-Le gritaba Reito a los tres atacantes que aun no se movían, aunque el hecho de que Reito les hablara los hizo reaccionar-Si ya vamos-Dijeron los tres al fin, como era posible que siguieran hablando tan tranquilamente como si fueran amigos-Se lo que estas pensando, en los Satsujin se pelea bastante seguido, pero es solamente durante el duelo y el tiempo de espera en que son enemigos, ya después, no hay problema, hay veces en que le afecta tanto el tiempo de espera que se ponen gruñones, de hecho te darás cuenta que Zatsune ya no estará tan gruñona, y Gakuko estará riendo muy pronto-Me dijo Shooter-¿Cómo sabías que eso pensaba?-Le pregunté-Pues es una de mis habilidades, pero no te preocupes, no la uso seguido-Me dijo con una ligera sonrisa, me sorprendía yo nunca vi sonreír a Shooter-Anden no se queden afuera, vengan rápido-Decía Reito que ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, tan calmado como siempre, entramos y después de un rato todos estábamos a dentro de la casa, todos estábamos muy sorprendidos, todo había sido como dijo Shooter, Mikuo Zatsune estaba jugando con los gemelos, Reito estaba ayudando a Zatsune a subir sus cosas a la planta de arriba y bromeaban como si no pasara nada, Gakuko platicaba muy tranquilamente con su hermano y le empezaba a dar sus primeras clases a Neru para que aprendiera a manejar una espada samurai, era increíble como todos parecían amigos de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado, después de un rato Mikuo subía sus cosas al mismo cuarto que su hermana y se quedó dormido en el, al parecer los gemelos lo agotaron, mientras los gemelos estaban molestando a Gakuko y Gakupo con que le enseñaran lo que a Neru, que ya parecía empezar a dominar la espada-Gakuko es buena maestra-Decía Reito que iba bajando por las escaleras-en ese momento Gakupo se desesperó por las variaciones en las técnicas que tenían entre el y su hermana-Sobre de él-Decía Gakuko a los gemelos que obedecieron y se le echaron encima a Gakupo que calló al sillón más cercano y comenzaron todos a riese, incluso Gakuko-Me parece que ya todo esta bien ¿verdad?-Me dijo Reito-Si, parece que de verdad fueran otras personas incluso Mikuo Zatsune se puso a jugar con los gemelos, aunque no aguantó mucho jaja-Le dije a Reito mientras lo veía a los ojos-Cierto, es que los gemelos agotan bastante, tienen más energía que nada-Decía Reito mientras se acercaba un poco para que pudiéramos escucharnos bien entre tanto escándalo, de pronto Meiko pasó corriendo detrás de Reito y lo empujó, Reito se detuvo a tiempo para no empujarme contra la pared pero quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro, no pude evitar sonrojarme y ponerme muy nerviosa-Am lo siento Miku-Me dijo Reito algo apenado-N-no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa-Apenas podía hablar por lo nerviosa que estaba-Oye Miku por que no me acompañas al café de anoche a comprar unos cuantos panes más, de seguro a todos les encantará volver a comerlos-Me dijo el mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba por entre la multitud de Vocaloids, no pude evitar sonrojarme más, y luego para empeorar mi situación me tropecé y fui a dar directo al pecho de Reito que me abrazó para evitar que cayera, escuché como Meiko se reía, eso me hizo sonrojarme aun más-¿Estas bien?, perdona creo que te estoy jalando muy rápido disculpa-Decía Reito mientras me miraba a los ojos-N-no te preocupes estoy bien es solo que me tropecé con mis pies, soy algo torpe-Le dije algo nerviosa, esta bien, muy nerviosa-No eres torpe, pero te vez linda sonrojada-Me dijo Reito mientras me sonreía-No me mires así, me haces apenarme aun más-Le dije mientras sentía como el color rojo de mi cara iba aumentando-Jeje lo siento, vámonos rápido, antes de que se acaben la comida-Me dijo el mientras me llevaba esta vez con mucha delicadeza, supongo que por que pensó que había sido su culpa que yo me tropezará.

Cuando íbamos de regreso de la cafetería, Reito iba volteando a todas partes y yo por fin había conseguido bajar el tono de rojo en mi cara-¿Qué pasa Reito? No creo que otro Satsujin Vocaloid nos ataque-Le dije a Reito un tanto preocupada-Pues de hecho aun me falta pelear con cinco o más-Dijo Reito bastante serio y yo empecé a preocuparme-Pero no te preocupes, yo te prometí que te protegería aunque me cueste la vida-Decía Reito mientras me abrazaba, eso me hizo sonrojarme de nuevo y esta vez más rápido y estaba segura de que mi cara debía parecer un jitomate maduro-Lo siento, te incomode… no lo volveré a hacer-Decía Reito mientras se separaba de mi-No, no me incomodaste, solo me apenaste un poco jeje.

-Lo siento Miku, am…-Me abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar primero, hizo una especie de caravana-Pase usted señorita-Dijo el mientras aun seguía a la mitad de la caravana, una vez que entré el se enderezó y entró detrás de mi, yo sabía que Reito era así con todos por que nos quería a todos, pero no podía evitar que el me gustara tanto.

_**Intercambio de Narrador.**_

Era bueno que después de una batalla como la que tuvimos, pudiéramos estar todos tranquilos, para cuando llegamos Miku y yo a la estancia los gemelos se habían quedado dormidos junto con Neru y Gakuko en su cuarto, Gakupo estaba platicando con Teto y con Luka, y Zatsune Miku, su hermano y Mikuo jugaban video juegos en la sala, todo era perfecto, aunque yo sabía que aún faltaban peleas, eran 5 obligatorias, de que menos, pero aun me faltaban bastantes a parte por los oportunistas que quisieran aprovechar, pero hoy, todo era perfecto-Hubo más victorias que derrotas ¿Cierto Reito?-Decía Shooter que iba subiendo las escaleras-¿A que te refieres Shooter?-Le preguntó Miku-Si, verás, Reito ganó las peleas, y ellos a pesar de que perdieron las batallas, ganaron tranquilidad y varios amigos, se podría decir que tuvieron sus propias victorias-Dijo Shooter con el mismo tono tranquilo de voz que tenía siempre, lo diferente era que esta vez ella sonreía-¿Solo viniste a decirnos eso Shooter?-Le pregunté dedicándole una leve sonrisa-Si, bueno a eso y a que me regalaras uno de esos panes tan ricos-Dijo ella mirando la bolsa-Jaja con gusto Shooter, entra, les llamaré a todos para que vengan por sus panes-Ella entró en la estancia y tomó un asiento, dejé los panes en la mesa y todos vinieron a sentarse a tomar un poco de café y un pan, fui a despertar a los gemelos, a Gakuko y a Neru-Eh chicas despierten y traigan a Len, le trajimos más panes, están deliciosos-Les dije mientras los movía a todos intentando despertarlos. Después de un rato de estarlos moviendo los gemelos se despertaron y salieron corriendo con el resto a buscar su pan Neru fue la siguiente en despertar, fue detrás de Len a buscar su pan y al final solo quedó Gakuko que parecía muy cansada, logré despertarla, y fuimos por un pan cada quien.

Después de que nos comimos los panes y tomamos algo de café algunos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y otros se quedaron viendo la tele, yo me senté a un lado de Miku y Gakuko-Oye Gakuko, que tal te ha ido, digo no habíamos podido platicar-Le decía Miku a Gakuko-Pues bien, tengo un nuevo novio y creo que estoy bastante feliz con el, por alguna razón me dolió un poco escuchar eso, pero después me dije a mi mismo que lo que yo tenía con ella ya había terminado hacia un año y que no podía esperar que ella siguiera sintiendo lo mismo, me di vuelta y vi que Len, Neru y Rin ya se habían quedado dormidos, me levanté y los tapé con una cobija, estaban los tres en la cama de Rin, Neru abrazaba a Len y Ron había quedado en medio de los dos, se veían muy tranquilos, cerré la puerta de su cuarto y vi el reloj de pared que estaba en el pequeño comedor que teníamos eran las diez y media, ya era tarde, me di cuenta que Gakupo también se había quedado dormido, pero ellos estaban en otro sillón, si, digo ellos por que tenía a Teto y a Luka a los lados, ambas lo abrazaban, me pareció graciosa la escena-Bueno Reito, yo creo que ya nos vamos, todos están ya durmiendo y será mejor que saqué a Gakupo de aquí antes de que a Teto se lo ocurra violarlo o quitarle la ropa jaja-Me reí del comentario-Esta bien, te veo después que descanses, Gakuko despertó a su hermano y ambos se fueron, yo llevé a Luka y Teto a su cuarto, creo que para desgracia de ellas ambas dormían en el mismo cuarto, las deje a cada una en su respectiva cama y bajé a despedir a Gakuko en la puerta-Hasta luego Gakuko, no te olvides de que aquí todos te queremos y que somos tus amigos, ven cuando quieras-Le dije a Gakuko y me di la vuelta-Oye Reito-Me llamó Gakuko-¿Qué pasa?-le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para darle la cara-No seas ciego, cuida mucho a Miku y quédate con ella y no la dejes sola-Me extraño el comentario de Gakuko-¿A que te refieres?-Le pregunté-Jaja, después lo sabrás, hasta luego y descansa-Dijo Gakuko antes de salir por la puerta siguiendo a su hermano que ya estaba afuera, cerré la puerta y subí las escaleras, todos estaban ya dormidos excepto Miku, que estaba buscando algo en el refrigerador y yo-¿Necesitas ayuda Miku?-Le pregunté, ella se golpeó en la cabeza por la sorpresa-Ouch, am no gracias.

-¿Estas bien?-me acerqué a ella que aun se sobaba la cabeza-Déjame ver, mmm... pues no parece que tengas nada, debe ser solo el golpe-Le dije mientras le sobaba la cabeza

-Gracias Reito-me dijo ella que se había sonrojado un poco-Vamos a sentarnos a ver la tele ¿te parece?-Le dije a Miku mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a la sala-Si, vamos, me dijo mientras me seguía, ella se sentó y yo me senté junto a ella, aun pensaba en lo que había dicho Gakuko, a que se refería con que no fuera ciego y que cuidara a Miku, Miku se recargo en mi, pude ver que se sonrojaba, de pronto se fue la luz y la tele se apagó, nos quedamos a oscuras, solo nos alumbraba la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, voltee a ver a Miku y a pesar de que no había luz me di cuenta de que estaba roja, no sabía por que, después me di cuenta de que la estaba abrazando, no me había dado cuenta, había actuado por reflejo de abrazarla en cuanto se fue la luz-¿Estas bien Miku?- le pregunté mientras la abrazaba ahora de manera conciente-S-si-Contestó ella levantando la cara-M-miku…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella mostrando una linda sonrisa-Nada, es solo que…

-¿Es solo que, que?-Preguntó Miku algo extrañada mientras me seguía mirando a los ojos, ahora lo entendía, "No seas ciego"-Nada interesante, es solo que no me había dado cuenta de que tienes unos ojos muy lindos-Le dije a Miku por fin-G-g-gracias-Dijo Miku que empezaba a sonrojarse más-No hay de qué Miku-Ella se acercó un poco mientras seguía mirándome a los ojos, yo también me acerqué un poco, nos fuimos acercando mientras íbamos cerrando los ojos, en ese instante la besé, nos quedamos ahí un rato, hasta que sonó el reloj anunciando que ya eran las doce, Miku se separo

-Perdón, no debí hacerlo-dijo ella muy apenada-No te preocupes Miku, yo tuve la culpa, yo fui el que me acerqué-Le dije a Miku, me di cuenta de que estaba muy roja-Tengo que ir a dormir- dijo ella y se levantó del sillón-Miku, perdón, no debí hacerlo lo siento-Le dije a Miku-No hay problema, debo decir que me gustó-Dijo ella poniéndose más roja, empezó a avanzar a su cuarto, y antes de que entrara a su cuarto corrí hacia ella

-Espera Miku-Le dí la vuelta-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó ella muy sorprendida-Esto-Le di un beso más y después de un rato nos separamos-¿Saldrías conmigo?-Le pregunté justo en cuanto nos separamos-¿Es en serio?-Preguntó ella un tanto emocionada-Claro que si-Le dije a Miku, no pude evitar sonrojarme, lo que era casi imposible, espere la respuesta de Miku, fueron a penas unos segundos los que tardo, pero me pareció una eternidad-Si, si quiero salir contigo-Dijo ella por fin, y se acercó a besarme, yo le seguí el beso y cuando nos separamos simplemente se despidió-Buenas Noches Reito-Dijo ella que estaba muy roja y entró a su cuarto-Buenas noches-Dije yo, me di la vuelta y fui a mi cuarto, busqué una capa que tenía guardada desde hace tiempo y me dispuse a salir por la ventana-¿A dónde irás?-Dijo Shooter que estaba en uno de los sillones-Iré con mi hermana, necesito que me dé el resto de mis armas y algo de ropa vieja que tiene ella-Le dije-Necesito que los cuides en lo que yo vuelvo, estaré aquí en apenas unas horas-Terminé por decirle a Shooter-Esta bien, salúdame a tu hermana y dile que sigue empatada contigo entre los Satsujin Vocaloids.

-Ok-dije yo por ultimo y salté por la ventana, me cubrí con la capa y salí corriendo en dirección a mi antigua casa, en la que ahora habitaba mi hermana, de hecho, trataría de convencerla de que viniera conmigo, después de todo es mi familia, hacía mucho que no corría de esta manera, me encantaba hacerlo sentir el viento en mi cara, y hoy que volvía a hacerlo, me sentía con ganas de hacerlo toda la noche.


	4. Nuevo día, nuevo amor y una cuñada

**Nuevo día, nuevo amor**** y una cuñada.**

**Miku-Reito**

Desperté en la mañana, todo había sido grandioso, a pesar que fue una dura pelea Reito termino ganando y nadie salió herido de gravedad y para dar final a un agitado día, había besado a Reito-Kyaaa, besé a Reito-Grité mientras me tiraba en mi cama y me revolcaba de felicidad, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando recordé como había sido, y lo mejor era que ahora salíamos, mi vida no podría ser más perfecta-Oye hermana, no se si lo sabes, pero creo que ahora todos en el edificio lo saben-Decía mi hermano que parecía haberse despertado por mi grito-Ah… este… perdón…am…pues…creo que … es hora de levantarnos-Dije yo mientras sentía como mi cara empezaba a ponerse muy muy roja-Si hermanita ahora todos saben que es hora de levantarse-Seguía burlándose mi hermano-Deja de burlarte-Le dije a mi hermano mientras buscaba las cosas que necesitaba para darme una ducha-No me burlo pues, pero dime, ¿salen o fue un simple pico?-Decía mi hermano con cara de interés-Pues ya salgo con el-Le dije mientras seguía buscando mi toalla-Oye Mikuo, ¿no has visto mi toalla?-Le pregunté a mi hermano-Oye hermanita, de plano te trae loca Reito ¿verdad?-Dijo mi hermano con un tono de burla demasiado notorio para mi gusto-¿Por qué lo dices?-Le pregunté volteándolo a ver-Pues por la simple razón de que llevas como media hora buscando tu toalla que, por cierto, esta en tu cabeza-Dijo el mientras señalaba mi cabeza, me sonrojé al ver que tenía razón y que mi toalla había estado todo el tiempo en mi cabeza-Es que, de verdad me gusta y pues si estoy algo nerviosa-Le dije a mi hermano-Pues relájate hermanita, de seguro todo estará bien, así que simplemente date una ducha igual que lo haces siempre y después sales y vas con el.

-Tienes razón, iré a darme una ducha-Le dije a mi hermano mientras salía del cuarto para ir al baño a darme una ducha muy tranquilamente, para cuando salí toda la estancia estaba llena de los Vocaloids que buscaban que comer-Oigan, ¿no han visto a Reito?-Les pregunté a los gemelos mientras me hacía mis colitas-Salió anoche, no debe tardar en llegar-Decía Shooter que estaba en la puerta de la estancia-Ah gracias Shooter-Le dije mientras terminaba por fin de peinarme e iba a buscar algo de comer, metí la cabeza al refrigerador mientras buscaba algo, de pronto sentí unos dedos largos y delgados picándome la espalda baja-Ouch-me golpee la cabeza debido al juego que me habían hecho, era Meiko-Oye, ¿es verdad lo que escuché esta mañana?-Dijo ella mientras se me quedaba viendo con una mirada de "te caché"-Am depende de lo que hayas escuchado-Le dije a Meiko algo nerviosa-Escuché que besaste a Reito-Dijo ella mientras seguía con la misma mirada y una sonrisa que completaba su gesto-Ah entonces si-Le dije simulando estar calmada aunque el solo recuerdo me hacía querer gritar de nuevo-Ándale picarona y cuenta detalles anda, anda, ¿Ya salen?-Pregunto Meiko-Ya déjala, es obvio que salen, mínimo déjala desayunar-Decía Zatsune que iba saliendo de su cuarto-Gracias Zatsune-Le contesté-Si, si no come no tendrá energías para contarte el chisme completo y mucho menos los detalles-Dijo ella mientras me dirigía la misma cara que Meiko-Jeje, chicas creo que eso es algo que me da mucha pena explicar-Les dije a ambas, en ese momento se escuchaba como iban dos personas subiendo, eran Reito y una chica que no conocía-Hola chicos-Saludaba el con la misma sonrisa y el mismo animo que me encantaban-Hola Reito, ¿Quién es ella?-Le pregunté a Reito-Ah pues ella es…-

-Wow Miku, debes sentirte realmente mal, a penas salen y ya te fue a engañar-Decía Zatsune que no había volteado a ver a Reito ni a la chica nueva y se disponía a meterse una galleta en la boca a pesar de que su boca parecía estar llena, en ese momento la chica lanzó lo que parecía ser una tarjeta que cortó la galleta de Zatsune-Hola Zatsune, es un gusto verte de nuevo-Le dijo la chica nueva a Zatsune, ella tosió y casi se ahoga con la galleta que tenía en la boca-¿Eres tu?-Seguía tosiendo ella mientras volteaba a ver a la chica nueva-¿Eres una Satsujin Vocaloid?-Preguntó Neru-¿Vienes a retar a Reito?-Le preguntaba Rin-¿Lo piensas matar?-Terminaba por preguntar Len, parecía un ataque coordinado clásico en los gemelos, solo que esta vez Neru se había agregado a el, la chica nueva se limitó a dedicarles una sonrisa, la verdad a mi me preocupó un poco el hecho de que fuera otra retadora, si tanto miedo le dio a Zatsune solo escuchando su voz, ella debía ser muy fuerte-Si chicos, ella es una Satsujin Vocaloid, pero esta empatada conmigo, su nombre es Reiko, y no, no viene a matarme len, ella es mi hermana-Dijo Reito calmando a todos con su comentario-Así es, ¿Cómo estas Reiko?, tiempo si verte-Dijo Shooter desde atrás-Bien Shooter gracias, ¿Qué tal estás tú?-Le pregunto la chica nueva a Shooter, yo me fui acercando a Reito, tenía ganas de besarlo-Hola Miku, dijo el cuando se percató que me acercaba-Perdón, pensé que llegaría antes, pero me retrasé-Dijo mientras se me acercaba-No hay problema lo bueno es que ya estas aquí- Le contesté mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y le plantaba un beso-Am Reito, necesito que me ayudes con mis cosas hermanito, además, no me la has presentado-Dijo la chica nueva mientras denotaba en su tono de voz cierta felicidad, Reito se separó de mi y yo me di cuenta de que todos se nos habían quedado viendo, salvo por Len y Neru que habían aprovechado para hacer lo mismo-Si, vamos hermanita-Le dijo Reito a su hermana-Ella es Hatsune Miku, la chica que amo-Dijo Reito muy tranquilamente, pero yo en cambio, me sonrojé a tal grado que debía parecer un jitomate con demasiadas hojitas-Un gusto, yo soy Reiko Suinash-Dijo ella con el mismo tono tranquilo que el de Reito-Un placer-Conseguí decir-Ahora Reito, necesitamos subir nuestras cosas-Dijo ella hablándole a Reito-Claro, bajemos por ellas, am Shooter, quisiera que mi hermana se quedara en el cuarto que esta aun lado del mío-Dijo Reito-Claro dijo Shooter-Bien bajemos por sus cosas-Dijo Shooter después de un rato, bajamos por las cosas de Reiko y por algunas cosas extras que traía Reito que al parecer eran suyas, para cuando terminamos de subir y acomodar todas las cosas ya era muy tarde, todos estábamos viendo la tele mientras descansábamos, Reito estaba sentado a un lado de mi y Neru a un lado de Len, al parecer éramos las únicas dos parejas que eran parte del edificio, Reito me volteo a ver, yo ya tenía unos segundos viéndolo, el se acercó y me besó, naturalmente le seguí el beso, y por un momento me pareció que estuviéramos solos, el y yo, me olvidé de todos los demás, no quería pensar en los demás, en ese instante éramos solo el y yo-Reito no te comas a Miku-Escuché como se burlaba Meiko, Reito se separo-No seas celosa, ahí esta Kaito, comételo tu-Le dijo Reito, notoriamente a Kaito le agradaba la idea por que se sonrojo al instante, también pienso que a Meiko le gustaba Kaito, era raro el por que no salían-¿Qué pasa Meiko?, ¿Te comió la lengua Kaito?-Se burlaba Zatsune de ambos-Oye Zatsune no molestes a tu cuñada-Le decía Reito a Zatsune antes de voltear a verme-Lo que pasa es que a Meiko le gusta Kaito y a Zatsune le gusta Meito-Dijo el en un susurro, antes de volverse a acercar a mi para darme otro beso, poco a poco, todos se empezaron a ir a dormir, hasta que solo quedábamos; Reiko, Reito y yo, lo extraño es que ninguno de los dos parecía tener sueño y mientras tanto yo ya no aguantaba los ojos abiertos-Oye Reito, tu chica tiene sueño, llévala a la cama-Dijo Reiko de repente-Si es cierto-Reito me tomó en sus brazos y yo me acurruqué en su pecho, el latido de su corazón era increíblemente lento pero a pesar de todo me arrullaba y por más que luché por mantenerme despierta no lo logré, me quedé dormida y lo ultimo que escuché fue "Buenas noches Miku" antes de sentir como Reito me daba un último beso antes de irse.

_**Intercambio de Narrador**_

Después de dejar a Miku en su cama y despedirme de ella, aunque no supiera si me había escuchado, salí a la estancia con mi hermana-Es linda mi cuñadita nueva-Decía ella mientras cambiaba el canal-Si ¿verdad?, la adoro-Le dije mientras me sentaba junto a ella-No han cambiado mucho los Satsujin Vocaloids-Dijo ella mientras volteaba a verme-No, de hecho solo subimos el nivel-Le dije mientras le quitaba el control para evitar que siguiera con su Tour por los canales-Entonces la número 2, el número 4 y la número 5 perdieron contra ti-Dijo mi hermana tornándose un poco más seria-Si y Akaito también-Le dije a mi hermana-Pero entonces aun te quedan de que menos cinco peleas obligatorias antes de pelear con Shooter-Decía mi hermana-Si, más aparte los oportunistas que piensen que bajé el nivel.

-Si, lo bueno que como estamos en el mismo puesto, tu y yo no tenemos que pelear.

-Cierto, pero me preocupan Akaito, Zatsune, Gakuko y Mikuo, si los oportunistas siguen pensando que bajé mi nivel y ellos perdieron ante mi de seguro ellos también son blancos ahora.

-Cierto, y no solo ellos, también los demás de entre los diez mejores buscarán subir su número.

-Si, habrá que andarnos con cuidado-Le dije por último a mi hermana, apagamos la televisión y todo quedó a oscuras, pero ambos podíamos ver como si fuera de día, nos quedamos ahí, ella en un sillón y yo en la ventana, ambos con nuestro respectivo libro, lo bueno de mi hermana y yo es que tenemos las mismas habilidades y pasatiempos.

En la mañana siguiente, Reiko y yo nos pusimos a cocinar el desayuno para todos

-Hola Reito-decía Miku mientras se acercaba y me daba un tierno beso, seguía con su pijama, y bueno realmente me refiero a pijama por que es la ropa con la que duerme, realmente era un short demasiado pequeño y una camiseta color gris, recordé que el un día Akaito me había dicho que ella dormía con ropa tentadora, realmente nunca había entendido a lo que se refería hasta que la vi vestida así-Hola Reiko, buen día-Decía Miku saludando a mi hermana que le respondió con un guiño ya que estaba muy concentrada en que los Hot Cakes que estaba haciendo salieran perfectos-Woo huele delicioso decía Len que iba saliendo del cuarto acompañado por Neru y su hermana-Oh ves te dije que les agradaría la idea de los Hot Cakes-Decía mi hermana en tono de reproche-Ya, ya, de todas formas te dejé hacerlos ¿no?-Le contesté después de una rato, y seguí cocinando-Reito ese te saldrá quemado-Decía mi hermana a un lado mío-Yo no necesito concentrarme tanto como tú, pero aun así, se cocinar mejor que tú-Le contesté a mi hermana con una mirada y tono de superioridad-Jaja bueno eso es cierto, te ayudaré con la mitad, así como estaba acordado, luego me tendré que poner a entrenar-contestó ella después de un rato-Claro, yo te dije que te acompañaría-le dije mientras abrazaba a Miku y le daba un beso rápido pues no podía distraerme-Oye Reito, ¿ya nos vas a enseñar a usar las katanas?-Preguntaba Neru que estaba junto a Len en la mesa esperando su comida-¿Les vas a enseñar a pelear con una katana?-preguntó mi hermana incrédula-Si, pero les dije que aprendieran primero a manejar una espada samurai para que agarraran velocidad y reflejos-Le contesté a ambas, a mi hermana y a Neru, cuando Reiko y yo terminamos de hacer los Hot Cakes nos sentamos a comer muy tranquilamente junto con todos, yo estaba sentado entre mi hermana y Miku, terminamos de comer y todos fueron a hacer limpieza de sus respectivos cuartos, yo no tenía que hacerla por que mi cuarto siempre se mantiene limpio, Miku y Mikuo no me dejaron ayudarles a limpiar el suyo, así que me fui a entrenar junto con mi hermana.

-Reito, ¿con que empezamos?-Preguntó mi hermana –Pues comencemos calentando hermanita-le contesté muy tranquilamente, comenzamos trotando alrededor del parque que estaba en frente del edificio en que vivíamos, después procedimos al entrenamiento con armas y al final hicimos practica de combate sin armas, cuando por fin logré derribar a mi hermana me percaté de que teníamos bastante público, todos estaban sentados en la banqueta que estaba frente a la puerta del edificio, de hecho a penas y cabían-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera, ya terminaron su limpieza?-Les grité a todos mientras le tendía a mi hermana una mano para levantarse-Ya terminamos desde que ustedes empezaron a pelear con armas jaja-Contestó Akaito desde en frente de todos-Jaja, haberme dicho antes, les invito unos panes mientras mi hermana preparara chocolate para todos-Les dije mientras nos acercábamos a todos-¿Qué yo que?-Decía mi hermana empezando a protestar-No creo que quieras pagar la cuenta de todos los panes que se comen ¿verdad?-le dije callándola-Bueno viéndolo de esa forma talvez tengas razón.-dijo ella dejando de protestar y encaminándose a la entrada del edificio y haciendo que todos se metieran a la casa, la única que quedó fuera fue Miku-Preciosa, ¿Me acompañas al café?-Le pregunté mientras me acercaba-Claro, al fin y al cabo ya estoy lista-Dijo ella con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que me encantaba.

_**Intercambio de Narrador.**_

Ya era bastante tarde, y casi no había podido estar casi nada de tiempo con Reito, todo el día me la pasé limpiando mi cuarto y no lo dejé ayudarme, por obvias razones, no quería que viera el desastre que tenía en mi cuarto, pero ahora iba con el de camino al café que ya se había hecho nuestro favorito, salía con el y sin embargo me daba muchísima pena tomarlo de la mano, ¿Qué pensará si le tomo la mano, creerá que estoy desesperada?, era insoportable y tampoco podía evitar ponerme nerviosa y sonrojarme.

-¿Qué pasa Miku?-Preguntó el de repente-N-n-nada solo pensaba-Dije yo intentando parecer tranquila-Ya veo, ¿Y que pensabas?-Dijo el tomándome de la mano, no pude evitar sonrojarme mucho más, de hecho yo creo que a esas alturas debía parecer un jitomate-N-nada interesante-Le dije volteando al suelo para que el no viera que estaba tan roja-¿Segura?, yo pienso que todo referente a ti es interesante-Dijo el, como me encantaba, quería besarlo, pero si lo hacía el vería que estaba tan roja y nerviosa, de pronto me soltó de la mano y se paso detrás de mi y me abrazo desde ahí, me paré en seco, yo creía imposible ponerme más roja pero eso había logrado aumentar el tono de mi rostro-¿Por qué la pena?-preguntó el tan tranquilo como siempre-P-p-por nada-Le contesté, pero esta vez por más que lo intenté no pude parecer menos nerviosa-¿Sabes que me encantas?-Preguntó el, esta vez no resistí ni un segundo más, me dí la vuelta y lo besé, el me tomó por la cintura y me siguió el beso, yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, los besos que le daba me transportaban a otra parte, era tan lindo besarlo, me encantaba, era como mi adicción personal, y no quería que nadie más la probara ni la tuviera, me separé de el, mi color rojo seguía intacto, el me tomó de la mano y seguimos caminando, esta vez no me dio pena que me tomara la mano.

Compramos los panes en el Café y regresamos a casa por el mismo camino-Oye Miku, ¿puedes esperarme aquí un segundo?-Dijo el de repente-Claro, aquí te esperaré sentadita-Le dije yo mientras me sentaba en una banca que tenía cerca-No tardo preciosa-Dijo el antes de entrar a una tienda que no había visto antes, me puse a ver lo que había alrededor, no fuera a ser que hubiera otra cosa que no había notado, de pronto vi algo rosado a un lado de un anuncio, era una chica, se me quedó viendo-Ya regresé-Dijo Reito de repente, lo voltee a ver y luego volví la mirada una vez más hacia donde estaba la chica pero ya no estaba-¿Qué pasa preciosa?-Preguntó Reito-Nada, es solo que creí ver a alguien de aquel lado-Le contesté mientras me levantaba-¿Viste algo?-Preguntó el algo preocupado-Si, pero no creo que sea importante-Le dije yo mientras lo tomaba de la mano para que siguiéramos andando-Vámonos, que de seguro ya nos están esperando-Le dije, pero el me detuvo y me dio un ramo de rosas rojas que había comprado en la tienda, al parecer era una florería, yo me sonrojé y tomé las rosas, después de eso me lance sobre el y lo besé-Gracias me encantan-Le dije mientras lo soltaba-Que bien que te gusten y esta es para decirte que te obsequio mi eternidad de estar a tu lado-Dijo el mientras me daba una hermosa rosa azul, no pude evitarlo y de nuevo le salté encima, el me abrazó y me besó, después de un rato no separamos y vimos que ya era muy tarde, nos dirigimos hacia la casa y entramos corriendo, todos nos estaban esperando-Oye Reito, ibas por pan pero no sabía que te pondrías a hacerlos-Decía Reiko de repente-Cálmate hermanita, de todas formas tu receta del chocolate es muy tardada y te apuesto a que todavía esta calientito y recién hecho-Dijo Reito mientras me abrazaba-¿Y si te digo que no es cierto y que ya esta frío?-Dijo Reiko-Pues yo te diría que estas mintiendo hermanita, y te recordaría que las mentiras no sirven conmigo-Dijo Reito contestándole a su hermana, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un lugar en la mesa-Regreso en un segundo, voy a ayudar a mi hermana a servir-Me dijo Reito al oído y luego me dio un beso antes de ir a echarle una mano a su hermana, me encantaban estos días de calma, era imposible creer que algo malo pudiera suceder en estos momentos.

_**Intercambio de Narrador.**_

Ayudé a mi hermana a servir el chocolate y después puse los panes en varias cestas y los puse en la mesa para que todos tomaran los que quisieran y después les puse un plato en frente a todos, una vez que terminamos mi hermana y yo nos dispusimos a tomar nuestros lugares para cenar nosotros también, me senté a un lado de Miku, terminamos de cenar bastante rápido, los panes de ese café se terminaban demasiado rápido por lo deliciosos que eran, cuando todos terminaron nos pusimos a ver televisión, me senté a un lado de Miku y luego de un rato me recosté en sus piernas, todos estábamos muy tranquilos viendo una película, básicamente imposible alterar tanta calma-Reito, hay algo que no te he dicho, no se si por miedo o por pena-Dijo Miku de repente-Hijole Reito ya te ponen el cuerno-Dijo Zatsune de repente-Cállate tu mendiga-Le decía Reiko aventándole un cojín que le dio directo en la cara-¿Qué pasa Miku?-Le pregunté desviando la atención de los demás escandalosos-Pues…

-Reito, Reiko vengan rápido-Gritaba Shooter desde abajo en las escaleras interrumpiendo a Miku-Espera un segundo preciosa-Le dije a Miku y salté por encima del sillón, seguido por los Zatsune, Akaito y mi hermana, los gemelos y Neru bajaron después-¿Qué pasa Shooter?-Llegué preguntando-Son los hermanos Kamui ayúdame a llevarlos arriba-Decía ella mientras tomaba las armas de Gakuko y Gakupo-Reiko toma a Gakupo, Akaito toma sus armas y yo tomo a Gakuko, Mikuo, Zatsune Revisen el perímetro, que no haya más riesgos-Les dije mientras tomaba a Gakuko, los subimos y luego me uní a los Zatsune en la revisión del perímetro-¿Encontraron algo?-Les pregunté a los Zatsune cuando los encontré en la parte de atrás del edificio-Solo restos de la pelea, fue en el callejón que esta a un lado de la entrada, hay varias restos de las ropas de cada quien-Dijo Zatsune algo agitada-Aún no estamos seguros como los llevó ahí, ellos no parecían haber siquiera desenvainado sus espadas-Decía Mikuo después-Ya veo, será mejor que subamos y tratemos las heridas, y también calmemos a los demás no quiero que se abaniquen-Les dije mientras les señalaba la ventana-Ay no friegues yo no subo por aquí, literalmente es escalada vertical y estoy re cansada-Decía Miku mientras se hacía para atrás-No sean llorones-Los tomé a cada uno de las manos y empecé la subida, entre por la ventana jalándolos y los lancé a dos sillas cercanas a la ventana-Llegamos, donde quedaron ellos-Les dije a todos al llegar-Están en tu cuarto y el de tu hermana-Dijo Miku, que lucía asustada-Reito ¿eso quiere decir otro combate?-Dijo ella de repente, la miré a los ojos-No debes preocuparte, haré que todo esto terminé antes de que te des cuenta-Le dije muy tranquilamente-No es eso, temo por ti, no quiero perderte, no quiero que salgas lastimado o peor… no quiero…-Dijo ella antes de caer desmayada, la atrapé y la cargué, la llevé a su cama y luego salí de su cuarto-Luka, Teto ayudenme, Teto tu con Gakupo, Luka tu con Gakuko, Akaito necesito que me ayudes cuidando a Miku-Les dije a todos, en parte no sabía como podía estar en pie sabiendo que Miku se había puesto mal, debía terminar esto antes de ir con ella-Reito yo ayudo con Miku tu encárgate de revisar las heridas de Gakupo para hacer un análisis y si se puede saber su atacante-dijo Shooter detrás de mi y sacándome de mis pensamientos-Si, gracias Shooter, Reiko tu ayuda a Luka con Gakuko y me dices que encuentras, Zatsune, tu y tu hermano vallan a casa de Gakupo y traigan ropa, tengan cuidado, no queremos que sean las próximas victimas, tomen-Les dije mientras les lanzaba una cadena a cada quien-¿Qué esto para que?-Dijo Mikuo-Enrédala en tu brazo y cuando la dejen suelta los protegerá de cualquier ataque de cualquier tipo, anden pero sean precavidos-Les dije mientras entraba a mi cuarto, donde estaba Gakupo, Teto me siguió-Revisemos sus heridas, Teto quítale los restos de ropa a Gakupo-Le dije mientras yo buscaba entre las cosas que había traído de mi antigua casa-Claro, dijo ella mientras yo seguía buscando, tenía la impresión de que le gustaba la idea de desnudar a Gakupo pero no tenía tiempo para burlarme-La encontré-había encontrado una bolsa pequeña que tenía medicamentos y material para curar heridas de gravedad, recordé que eso nunca me faltaba cuando peleaba más seguido, busqué un desinfectante que tenía y lo empecé a verter en Gakupo-Sigue tu-Le dije a Teto mientras sacaba varias vendas y me ponía a ver las heridas de Gakupo buscando algo que me dijera quien era el culpable-Con el desinfectante no sabrás que pasa-Dijo de repente Teto- Es un desinfectante especial para análisis, me permite ver a pesar de desinfectar bastante bien-Le dije mientras seguía viendo las heridas, de pronto me enfoqué en una que estaba en su hombro-aquí esta mi pista-Dije mientras revisaba la herida con detenimiento-¿Ya sabes quien fue?-Preguntó Teto mientras terminaba de poner desinfectante en la ultima herida de Gakupo-Si, por desgracia es alguien que conozco y no esta muy lejos de mi ranking de asesinatos-Le dije mientras sacaba otra pomada y se la daba a Teto-Termina de untarle esto en sus heridas y después me llamas para empezar a vendarlo-Le dije mientras salía del cuarto y me paraba en la entrada del de mi hermana-Reiko ¿ya te diste cuenta?-dije desde la entrada del cuarto-Lo sospechaba pero estaba esperando tu análisis-Dijo ella denotando que yo tenía razón en mis sospechas-Revisaré a Miku-Le dije mientras salía del cuarto y me dirigía al cuarto de Miku-Shooter, ¿Qué tal esta?

-Reito, se nota que ya sabes quien fue y estas súper enojadísimo por que se siente en la atmosfera y se ve en tus ojos, no querrás que Miku los vea así-Dijo ella, me vi en el espejo y tenía razón, mis ojos se habían tornado de un color negro en lo que antes debía haber sido blanco y la pupila se había vuelto más brillante y eso se tornaba en una combinación bastante tenebrosa-Lo siento-cambié el tono de mis ojos para volverlo al tono normal-Ella esta bien Reito no debes preocuparte, ¿Quién es?-Dijo Shooter mientras me miraba con la misma tranquilidad de siempre-Es la que me sigue en mi Ranking de asesinatos-Le dije-Tu hermana esta empatada contigo en eso también y la que los sigue es…creo que la número 8-Dijo Shooter-Si, ella misma.

-Se cansó de ser la 8-Dijo Shooter mirándome como insinuando algo, no estaba seguro de que era-Si eso parece-Dije y voltee hacia donde estaba Miku-Serías un gran líder de los Satsujin, la forma en que manejaste la situación fue magistral y también la forma en que te estas controlando de ir corriendo a un lado de ella-Dijo Shooter de repente-Ve con ella, yo me encargo de los vendajes de Gakupo-Dijo por último, yo hice caso y fui a donde estaba Miku, le tomé la mano y revisé su pulso antes de dejar ahí mi mano tomada de la suya, esperaba y rogaba que estuviera bien, no me perdonaría si a ella le pasara algo en ese momento y tampoco sabía si podría seguir viviendo si algo le ocurriese, después de un rato todo se calmo una vez más, Gakupo y Gakuko dormían placidamente en mi cama y en la de mi hermana, los Zatsune ya habían regresado y habían traído ropa para Gakuko y para Gakupo y ya todos los demás estaban logrando conciliar el sueño, incluso Shooter se había quedado dormida en el cuarto de los gemelos, yo estaba a un lado de Miku y no pensaba irme de ahí hasta ver que Miku estuviera bien, tenía mi cuchillo en una mano y una idea rondando mis pensamientos a cada segundo-No pensaras hacerlo, ¿o si?-Dijo mi hermana desde la puerta del cuarto de Miku-Ronda mi cabeza como un lobo al acecho a cada instante que paso viendo la misma escena sin ver ni el más ligero cambio-Le dije a mi hermana sin voltearla a ver-Calma, yo se que estará bien, y si no pues ya harás lo que piensas, subiré al techo a montar guardia, si es la número 8 no dudara en atacar de nuevo-Dijo mi hermana mientras se daba vuelta-No, duerme hermana, si es ella y eso solo puede decir que los siguientes días serán agitados para los Satsujin, ella no atacará, no es tan torpe para atacar la casa en la que hay 7 Satsujin Vocaloid-Le dije mientras besaba la mano inerte de Miku-Tienes razón, entonces te haré caso, iré a dormir en el piso de mi cuarto, que descanses hermano, deberías seguir tu propio consejo-Dijo ella mientras se retiraba hacia su habitación y cerraba la puerta, yo me quedé ahí esperando ver reacción alguna por parte de Miku, hubo un momento en el que ya no aguanté más y caí dormido a un lado de la cama de Miku, seguía con la mano de Miku entre las mías, estuve así por un buen rato y no hubo nada que me despertara, hasta aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana, sentí algo en el cabello, alguien lo movía, levanté la cabeza lentamente y ahí estaba Miku sentada y revolviéndome el pelo-Despertaste, perdón no quería asustarte, te veías tan lindo que no resistí-Dijo ella antes de sonreír tan tierna y tan linda como siempre-Miku, ¿estas bien preciosa?-Le dije mientras me levantaba lentamente-Si, solo que me dio sed jeje-Dijo Miku mientras se sonrojaba, había olvidado que ella acostumbraba levantarse a esa hora para ir por vaso de agua antes de regresar a la cama y dormir otras tres o cuatro horas-Iré por un vaso con agua, tú no te muevas preciosa-Le dije mientras salía del cuarto y regresaba con su vaso de agua-Toma preciosa-Le dije mientras le daba su vaso de agua y me sentaba a un lado de ella-Gracias-Dijo ella y empezó a tomarse el vaso con agua, una vez que se lo terminó intentó levantarse a dejarlo en la pequeña cocina que teníamos en el piso-Yo lo voy a dejar preciosa no te levantes-Le dije intentando tomar el vaso, pero ella lo quitó para evitar que lo tomara-Tengo piernas Reito, no soy minusválida-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba-Pero te acabas de recuperar de un desmayo Miku por favor no te esfuerces-Le dije yo mientras la seguía hasta la cocina y de regreso-Ya, lo vez lo fui a dejar y no me paso nada no se que te preocupa tanto-Dijo ella mientras se volvía a tapar con sus sabanas-Si, tienes razón, creo que exageré, iré a dormir un poco a mi cuarto-Le dije mientras me levantaba-No, espera Reito-Dijo ella deteniéndome de la mano-Perdón, es que me siento mal por no poder ayudarte a resolver los problemas con los Satsujin y siento que soy una carga para ti p-p-pero solo es eso-Dijo ella mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos de color turquesa-No te preocupes preciosa, esto se acabará pronto y tu jamás podrías ser una carga para mi-Le dije mientras trataba una vez más de emprender mi retirada-Reito, hace rato solo quería decirte… que…Te amo y no quiero perderte-Dijo ella, debo admitir que me sorprendió lo que dijo-No me perderás preciosa, aquí estaré siempre para ti-Le dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente, intenté una vez más ir hacia mi cuarto pero de nuevo me detuvo

-Entonces quédate conmigo esta noche-Dijo ella mientras abría sus sabanas a un lado de ella en señal de que quería que me acostara ahí a un lado-Esta bien preciosa-Le dije mientras me sentaba y me quitaba los zapatos antes de meter las piernas en la cama de Miku, ella se acomodó y se abrazó de mi, yo me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente, ella se me quedó mirando y después se me acercó para darme un beso en los labios, tan tierno como siempre-Te amo Reito-susurró ella una vez que nos separamos, ella se recostó bien y me abrazó, yo la abracé de igual manera y me dormí a un lado de ella, de frente a ella, podía sentir su respiración, cada vez que sentía su calido aliento en el rostro me asaltaban una serie de preguntas e ideas que antes no había tenido, ¿Puedo decirle lo que siento?, ¿Puedo demostrárselo?. ¿Le molestara que se lo muestre?, ¿Qué pasara si se cansa?, ¿Podrían decirle la magnitud de mi sentir?, sería mejor que no pensara en eso, simplemente traté de conciliar el sueño y aislar esas preguntas, alejar todo lo que había pasado, tratar de no pensar en nada de lo que había pasado y sobre todo tratar de no decir nada mientras dormía, ya que en ocasiones el subconsciente lo traicionaba, era mejor descansar, por que ahora todo sería más difícil, tal vez sería mejor…

_**Intercambio de Narrador.**_

Me hubiera encantado saber que era lo que pensaba Reito en ese instante, sentía que había sido muy agresiva con el con el detalle del vaso de agua, ¿Qué habrá pensado?, lo noté distinto después de que le había dicho aquellas cosas que habían nacido de mi frustración, el estaba preocupado por mí por que le importo, y yo había sido fría y no había medido lo que había dicho, o al menos así me sentía yo, "Intentó irse", ese pensamiento rondaba mi mente una y otra vez, se quiso ir, ¿habrá sido por cansancio, por tristeza o simplemente se sintió decepcionado por alguna razón?, me mataba la duda, quería saber que era lo que Reito pensaba, quería saber para darme una idea de lo que ocurriría después, ¿querría el seguir conmigo después de lo que le había dicho?, me sentía mal por eso, quería disculparme de nuevo pero de seguro el ya estaría dormido, "suficientes problemas tiene sabiendo que lo persiguen los que antes fueron sus compañeros y la pones la carga de tus palabras, bien hecho Miku, así se hace" no podía dejar de pensar esas palabras que estaba segura que cualquiera, que hubiera escuchado lo que le dije a Reito, me diría sin dudarlo, Me acerqué una vez más a Reito, sol un poco más, dejé mis labios cerca de los suyos, tenía la duda de si basarlo o no hacerlo, no podía pensar claramente, solo pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho y en el cambio de expresión de Reito al escucharlas, me invadía la duda pero finalmente lo hice, solo lo besé de manera rápida y regresé a mi lado de la cama. Me dí vuelta y me acomode acercándome a Reito, quería que fuera de mañana, de pronto sentí el brazo de Reito rodeándome y me sentí un poco más calmada, al menos así, pude conciliar el sueño.


	5. Preocupación, distanciamiento y celos

**Preocupación, distanciamiento y celos.**

**Miku-Len-****Reito.**

En la mañana desperté sola, Reito se había ido-¿A que hora habrá sido?-Dije en voz baja-Fue hace poco hermanita, de hecho se acaba de levantar a hacer el desayuno de todos-Dijo mi hermano de repente-Ah y como sabías que preguntaba por Reito-Le dije con un toque de duda en mis palabras-Pues simple hermana, si duermes con el y de repente despiertas y no esta pues es obvio que vas a preguntar por el-Dijo el mirando con ojos de "te caché"-Esta bien ya entendí-Le dije a mi hermano mientras me levantaba y me comenzaba a arreglar-El te ama muchísimo hermanita-Dijo mi hermano de repente-Si eso lo se-Le dije algo extrañada-Es que ayer escuche lo que le dijiste, cuando te levantaste por el vaso de agua, el solo estaba preocupado por ti, Shooter dice que lo admira por que supo manejar la situación y después de que resolvió ese asunto se quedó ahí contigo hasta ver que mejoraras, en parte creo que se culpaba, podía verse en su rostro, dicen que estaba furioso con la persona que realizo el ataque pero realmente creo que estaba furioso consigo mismo-Dijo mi hermano si dejar de verme a los ojos y sin mover ni un segundo la expresión de seriedad que asomaba en su rostro-Lo se hermano, es solo que en ese instante estaba frustrada por que no sabía como ayudar a Reito, siento que soy una carga, incluso los gemelos están aprendiendo a usar katanas para poder defenderse y yo no puedo hacer lo mismo, eso me tiene frustrada-Le dije a mi hermano pero ahora que lo veía eso no era motivo a comparación de los motivos de Reito para frustrarse y sin embargo el seguía mostrándome su cariño, ahora me sentía peor que la noche anterior ahora mi duda estaba creciendo-Iré a ducharme Mikuo, no tardaré-Le dije a mi hermano mientras tomaba mis cosas de baño-Ok hermana-Dijo el mientras seguía acomodándose la camisa, salí del cuarto y vi a Reito en la cocina, parecía que estuviera haciendo Hot Cakes o algo así-Huele bien, de seguro todos disfrutarán un buen desayuno-Le dije mientras me acercaba-Son solo Waffles, no es gran cosa-Dijo el sin distraerse-Pero tu siempre cocinas muy bien, de seguro estarán deliciosos-Le dije mientras me recargaba en su hombro y le daba un beso en la mejilla, el se dio vuelta y me dio un beso, pero no era como los que me daba siempre, este estaba cargado de preocupación, o de tristeza, realmente no estaba segura, pero no era lo mismo de siempre-¿Qué pasa Reito?-Le pregunté mientras intentaba verlo directo a los ojos-Nada, realmente todo esta muy tranquilo-Dijo el mientras seguía cocinando-Me daré una ducha, no tardo-Le dije antes de irme en dirección al baño-Si preciosa-Dijo el igual que siempre pero algo pasaba, de eso estaba segura, aunque realmente no sabía que era, entre en el baño me quité la ropa y entre en la regadera, todo lo hice como en automático por que realmente lo que tenía en la cabeza era lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas y lo que acababa de pasar, trataba de analizar que era lo que estaba pasando, realmente quería saber que era lo que Reito pensaba, quería saber que era lo que sentía, para saber como actuar, como corregir mi error o siquiera saber si había cometido algún error, era tan frustrante el no saber que hacer que casi salgo del modo automático y caigo por culpa del jabón.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí lo más rápido posible para todavía alcanzar a Reito solo y así poder hablar sin tener a Zatsune y a Meiko molestando, para mi desgracia cuando salí la pequeña estancia ya estaba llena de Vocaloids que estaban platicando y comiendo tan tranquilamente como siempre, Len y Neru estaban en el sillón y Neru tenía la cabeza de Len en sus piernas y jugaba con el cabello de Len, de verdad que esa escena me dio envidia por que no podía estar así en ese momento con la persona que amaba por que algo pasaba, algo había que lo molestaba, y no podía evitar pensar en que la culpa había sido totalmente mía-Len, ¿Haz visto a Reito?-Le pregunté aún acomodándome una coleta-No Miku, no lo he visto-Dijo Len-que yo sepa salió en cuanto terminó de cocinar-Dijo Neru después de un rato-Oh ya veo, ¿y no saben a donde pudo ir?-Les pregunte esperando que lo supieran aunque fuera de milagro-No Miku, perdón-Contestaron al unísono-Bueno, muchas gracias chicos-Les dije mientras bajaba las escaleras para ver si alcanzaba a Reito-No te recomendaría salir en estos momentos Miku-Decía Shooter mientras salía de su cuarto junto con Reito y Reiko-Pero es que… ah Reito ahí estás-Le dije con alegría-Si pequeña, aquí estoy-Dijo como si nada-¿Qué pasa Miku?, Luces alterada-Dijo Reiko de repente-Me preocupaba donde estaba Reito-Le dije ya más calmada-Es que quiero hablar con el-Dije después para terminar mi frase-Hm tendrá que ser después preciosa, por ahorita voy de salida-Dijo el de repente como queriendo sacarse de algo, o como si quisiera evitar algo-Pero es que es urgente-Le dije rogando que se quedara al menos lo suficiente para arreglar las cosas, a esas alturas ya no tenía ninguna duda, el estaba o molesto o triste por lo que le había dicho el día anterior-Lo siento Miku, esto también es urgente, pero espero volver a tiempo para llevarte a cenar o de menos al cine-Dijo el mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la frente, yo me acerqué a sus labios para darle un beso en los labios, el completo el beso igual que siempre lo había hecho, ¿Acaso ya no estaba molesto?, bueno, al menos eso me hacía sentir más calmada, cuando nos separamos el me dio otro pequeño beso-Te veo al rato Miku-Dijo el con una sonrisa antes de salir del edificio, Reiko lo siguió, yo me limité a subir a la estancia, en donde estaban todos los Vocaloids viendo la tele o jugando videojuegos o sino aprovecharon para dormir un rato más, me senté en frente de la tele junto con Meiko, Rin, Len, Neru y Haku que parecía solo estar siguiendo a Neru, se me hacía raro verla ahí, de hecho siempre andaba en una cantina cercana, todas las noches Reito iba por ella y regresaba cargándola solo para botarla en su cama, esta vez era diferente, primero que nada, era de día y segundo estaba sobria-Hola Haku, es raro verte por aquí-Le dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de ella-Jeje es que Reito no me dejó salir realmente no se la razón-Me contestó ella mientras buscaba el control remoto para cambiar de canal-Si, a mi tampoco me dejaron salir no se por que-Le contesté mientras veía a mi alrededor buscando a alguien que me explicara lo que ocurría-Lo que pasa es que Reito puso un perímetro de protección-Dijo Akaito desde su recamara-¿Perímetro de protección?, ¿y eso para que?-Preguntó Neru-Reito espera que no se repita lo de Gakupo y Gakuko, por eso nos mantiene aquí por que aquí dentro hay siete Satsujin Vocaloids y nadie en su sano juicio atacaría aquí dentro, a menos que realmente fuera muy fuerte-Dijo Akaito mientras salía a asomarse en la puerta de su cuarto-Ah ya entendí, pero a donde fue Reito-Preguntaba Len algo inquieto-Pues lo más seguro es que el y Reiko vallan a revisar a las terminales y aeropuertos cercanos o los más viables-Contestaba Zatsune que entraba en "paños menores" a la estancia-Yo pensaba que la única persona que hacía eso era Akaito-Dijo Meiko de la nada-¿Y por que irían a revisar o que irían a revisar?-Le pregunté yo-Pues de seguro a revisar los arribos de Satsujin Vocaloids que ha habido-Dijo ella mientra se agachaba en el refrigerador buscando algo-Oye Zatsune, no queremos ver miserias vete a vestir-Dijo Neru cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres de la sala incluyendo su novio estaban mirando las caderas de Zatsune-Pues parece que a tu novio no le incomoda nada el ver "miserias" jaja-Digo ella enderezándose y dejando varias cosas en la mesa-Oye Zatsune, se te esta deslizando el tirante del sostén-Dijo Len de repente-¿Quieres que lo deslice completo?-Le preguntó Zatsune a Len y el comentario hizo que Len se sonrojara-No Zatsune que va a decir Meito de que estés enseñando las pocas que tienes-Decía Gakuko que iba saliendo del cuarto apoyada en Luka-Gakuko, no deberías moverte, aún no estás curada totalmente-Decía Zatsune quien a pesar de todo parecía haberse sonrojado por el comentario que había hecho Gakuko-Eso lo sé, pero tengo hambre, y creí escuchar que Reito había cocinado así que no podía perderme la oportunidad de volver a probar la comida de Reito jaja-Dijo Gakuko mientras se encaminaba a la mesa a ver si quedaba algo de comida, extrañamente aún quedaba-¿Volver a probar?-Pregunté yo algo extrañada-Si, Reito hacía la comida cada que íbamos a una misión por los Satsujin y siempre era una delicia nueva-Dijo Gakuko mientras probaba los Waffles que Reito había hecho en la mañana-Si, como siempre una delicia de lo más simple-Dijo Gakuko antes de seguir comiendo tan tranquila como si no tuviera herida alguna-Por cierto Miku, Donde esta Reito, generalmente esta contigo-Dijo Luka de repente, mientras tomaba un Waffle de la charola que estaba en medio de la mesa, el comentario me hizo sentirme un poco mal, ya que me recordó que bien podría estar con el y me trajo de vuelta mi duda-Si, pero fue a revisar algo-Le dije mientras mostraba una sonrisa para que no se diera cuenta de que me sentía mal o de que estaba preocupada-Oh ya, ustedes dos hacen bonita pareja-Dijo Luka de nuevo, el timbre sonó interrumpiendo mi expresión de preocupación y cambiándola por una de sorpresa-Yo voy-Gritó Rin mientras salía de la estancia y bajaba las escaleras corriendo

-Gracias Luka-Le dije en contestación a su comentario anterior-Bueno, ya comí, ya bebí ya no me hallo aquí, iré a dormir un poco más-Dijo Gakuko mientras se levantaba apoyándose en su espada-No, No te preocupes Luka, termina de almorzar y luego me alcanzas-Le dijo Gakuko a Luka que comenzaba a levantarse, me sorprendía la velocidad con la que había terminado, pero tratándose de la comida de Reito no me extrañaba, Akaito alguna vez había dicho que la comida de Reito hacía voraz hasta al comedor más lento, Luka se volvió a sentar y Gakuko entro en el cuarto de Reiko y cerró la puerta-Oye Miku, trajeron esto para ti-Decía Rin mientras entraba en la estancia con algo en las manos, Zatsune casi tira a Rin cuando pasa junto a ella pero Rin se incorporo y siguió su camino en dirección a donde estaba yo-¿Qué es Rin?-Le pregunté yo, Neru se levanto y se fue y Len fue detrás de ella, ella parecía molesta aún por lo de hace apenas unos segundos-Parece que son flores-Decía Rin mientras examinaba el paquete sin abrirlo-Las trajo un chico de negro-Terminaba por decir Rin mientras me entregaba el paquete-Oh, veamos si tiene alguna tarjeta o algo que nos diga quien lo envió-Le dije mientras abría el paquete-Son rosas negras-Decía Meiko que se había acercado a ver lo que era, Haku se levantó y se fue, no parecía interesarle el paquete

-¿Quién te mandaría eso?-Preguntaba Luka mientras dejaba sus platos en el fregadero

-No sé, hay que buscar una tarjeta o una firma-Le dije mientras buscaba entre las flores, encontré un sobre rojo, pero antes de abrirlo escuché que alguien subía por las escaleras-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Reito mientras se acercaba a nosotros, pero se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio las flores y el sobre-Miku, ¿Quién te dio eso?-Decía el mientras se volvía a acercar pero esta vez con paso más lento-No sé, me las acaban de traer y Rin dijo que era un chico de negro-Le contesté intentando abrir el sobre, en cuestión de segundos Reito ya tenía las flores y el sobre en sus manos-Wow, los celos son grandes ¿verdad Reito?-Le decía Meiko burlándose-No digas tonterías Meiko-Decía Reito mientras abría y leía el contenido del sobre-Oye Reito eso es delito, no debes leer la correspondencia ajena-Decía Rin viendo a Reito con una mirada incrédula, yo no sabía lo que pasaba, pero un segundo después Reito ya estaba muy molesto y se había acercado a la ventana, en un segundo las flores estaban en llamas y Reito las había dejado caer desde la ventana y había arrugado la carta que venía en el sobre-Reito, eso era mío-Le dije algo asustada-Me lo agradecerás algún día-Decía el mientras emprendía retirada-Espera un segundo-Le dije mientras lo alcanzaba en las escaleras y lo detenía

-Yo nunca te vi comportarte de esta manera, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Le dije, estaba molesta, quería saber que pasaba en ese instante, pero el no contesto-No reconozco al Reito del que me enamoré, tal vez sea mejor darnos un tiempo para que acomodemos todo-Le dije, el pareció reaccionar pero bajo la cabeza-Calma Miku, no es lo que crees lo que pasa es que…-Decía Reiko pero Reito la interrumpió-No, Reiko terminemos nuestro trabajo, ahora-Decía el antes de que su hermana comenzara a quejarse, se dio vuelta y bajo las escaleras, Reiko lo siguió y yo me disponía a regresar a mi cuarto-Miku deberías calmarte antes de reclamarle-Decía Shooter que iba saliendo de su cuarto-Oh Shooter, perdón por el ruido-Le dije mientras volvía a emprender mi camino-Reito siempre dice que las emociones negativas estorban a la hora de tomar decisiones tan importantes, trata de calmarte y verlo todo desde un punto de vista más objetivo-decía Shooter mientras volvía a su cuarto-Lo intentaré-Dije antes de comenzar a subir escaleras de nuevo.

_**Intercambio de Narrador.**_

Salí del cuarto, debía darle tiempo a Neru de que se calmara, no me gustaba verla molesta y mucho menos conmigo, me fui a sentar al sillón y vi a Meiko y a Luka discutiendo algo-¿Qué pasa chicas?-Les pregunté mientras me sentaba cerca de ellas, en ese momento subía Miku, parecía triste o al menos muy pensativa-Eh, ¿Qué pasa Miku?-Le dije para saber que era lo que tenía-Pues nada, solo me siento cansada, iré a dormir un rato-Dijo ella antes de entrar a su cuarto-Woo ¿que tiene Miku?-Le pregunté a Luka y a Meiko-Pues al parecer se peleo con Reito-Dijo Luka de repente-¿Se peleo con Reito?-Preguntaba Gakuko que iba saliendo del cuarto de Reiko-Si, a Miku le llegaron unas rosas negras y Reito las agarro y las quemó, y se llevó la carta que tenían-Decía Meiko de repente-¿Se puso celoso de que un tipo le diera flores a Miku?-Pregunté yo, me parecía realmente increíble que Reito pudiera estar celoso-Yo lo dudaría, por que apuesto a que la carta venía en un sobre rojo-Dijo Gakuko de repente, interrumpiendo los cuchicheos de Luka y Meiko-Si, de hecho así es-Dijo Luka de repente-Lo sabía-Decía Gakuko mientras volvía al cuarto-Oye espera, ¿Qué significa eso?-Le gritó Meiko desde el sillón pero ya era tarde, Gakuko ya había cerrado la puerta-Iré a cuidarla, después de todo Reito me lo encargo-Decía Luka mientras se levantaba-No creo, te haces mensa vas a ver si te explica lo que pasa o lo que significa el sobre-Dijo Meiko de repente, el comentario hizo que Luka se sonrojara-Eso no es cierto-Decía Luka mientras se iba y entraba en el cuarto-Valla esa Luka, bien que quiere saber que es lo que pasa, pero bueno , mínimo me contará el chisme en cuanto se entere-Decía Meiko mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto y cerraba la puerta, me quedé completamente solo, prendí el televisor y me puse a buscar entre los canales, si había algo interesante, pero claro, no encontré nada bueno, así que puse un canal de música de los que le gustaban ver a Neru, era imposible día tan malo como el que estaba pasando, primero me había peleado con Neru, y luego Reito y Miku se pelean y para acabarla de fregar, no encontraba nada bueno en la tele y estaba solo en la sala-Ah, que aburrido y que mal día he tenido-Suspiré mientras me recostaba en el sillón, de pronto comencé a quedarme dormido, intenté resistir, me puse a pensar en otras cosas por ejemplo a donde había ido mi hermana, estaba seguro de que se había quedado con Miku y ahora ya no la veía, pero por más que intenté resistir no aguanté más y me quedé dormido, pasó un rato y de pronto escuché que le cambiaban de canal a la televisión, me desperté de golpe y me di cuanta de que era Neru, estaba sentaba a un lado de donde estaba yo, me di cuenta de que tenía una almohada en la cabeza, le reconocí era la almohada de Neru, me la había puesto mientras dormía-Gracias por la almohada-Le dije a Neru, ella simplemente volteo la cabeza, me desanimé un poco, ni siquiera me hablaría-De nada-Dijo de repente, me levanté tomé la almohada-Iré a recostarme a mi cuarto-Le dije a Neru mientras me encaminaba a mi cuarto-Ok-Dijo Neru en el mismo tono cortante que llevaba desde la pelea que tuvimos, entré en el cuarto y me recosté, lancé la almohada de Neru hacia su cama y me voltee hacia mi buró, ahí estaba mi celular, lo tomé y lo abrí, miré la foto que tenía en la pantalla, era de cuando habíamos estado Neru y yo en el parque en el tiempo en el que esperábamos la pelea de de Reito o al menos eso recordaba, se me ocurrió una manera de pedirle perdón a Neru, ella había dicho que no escucharía mis palabras pero no había dicho nada de que no las leería, le escribí un mensaje de texto "perdóname, de verdad te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, no puedo soportar el estar así contigo por que TE AMO y eso no va a cambiar" le di enviar y cerré mi teléfono, lo dejé en su lugar y me quedé ahí esperando, de pronto vi que abrían la puerta, era Neru, tenía su teléfono en la mano-¿Es de verdad lo que pusiste en el mensaje?-preguntó ella de repente-Claro, yo jamás te mentiría, te amo y negarlo sería mentira-Le dije, estaba tan nervioso y preocupado por lo que ella diría que a penas podía hablar bien-Ok-Dijo ella y salió del cuarto, se me hizo raro, me recosté y de repente comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, me acerqué a el y lo tomé, lo abrí, tenía un mensaje de texto, era de Neru "yo también te amo n_n", me levanté y corrí a la estancia, ella estaba ahí sentada esperando a que yo llegara, me senté a un lado de ella y ella se me echó encima y me beso, yo la abracé y la besé, me encantaba poderlo hacer de nuevo-Te amo Neru-Le dije en cuanto me separé de ella-Yo también te amo Len-Dijo ella un poco sonrojada, me acerqué y la besé de nuevo y así nos quedamos un rato, de pronto sonó un teléfono, ambos nos separamos y de repente Neru se rodó y yo caí encima de ella, Miku salió y fue a la estancia por su teléfono celular, que era el que estaba sonando-Len, Neru ¿que están haciendo?-Preguntó ella mientras abría su teléfono-Jeje, Miku se que se ve mal pero no es lo que parece-Decía Neru con la cara del color de un jitomate-Pues, el pelo de Len no te ayuda Neru-Decía Miku mientras leía lo que parecía ser un mensaje de texto, Neru se me quedó viendo un rato y yo me di cuenta de que ella veía mi cabello, ella se sonrojo, yo estaba muy despeinado y pues la posición en la que estábamos no ayudaba así que me levanté y la levanté a ella, pero ella no se incorporó bien y volvió a caer sobre mi solo que esta vez en el sillón, Miku volteó hacia donde estábamos y se rió-Vuelvo en un rato chicos, iré al café del que traemos los panes, solo no hagan ruido, Gakupo y Teto están dormidos en el cuarto de Reito y Gakuko y Luka están en el de Reiko, mientras no hagan ruido, podrán seguir haciendo lo mismo jeje-Decía Miku burlándose de Neru y de mi-N-n-no estábamos haciendo nada Miku, solo nos caímos del sillón-Decía Neru muy roja-Neru eso no ayuda-Decía Miku mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras-De todas formas no tardo, solo voy y vengo-Decía ella mientras bajaba por las escaleras-Se veía más tranquila-Le dije a Neru-Si, tanto como para molestarme-Dijo Neru que seguía muy roja-No te preocupes, solo estaba jugando, no es que realmente piense que estuviéramos haciendo algo-Le dije a Neru intentando calmarle-Si, tienes razón-Dijo ella y se puso más roja todavía-¿Qué pasa Neru?

-Nada, no pasa nada solo pensaba jeje-Decía ella algo nerviosa-¿En que pensabas?

-En nada, solo que…

-solo que ¿Qué?

-Pues nada, mejor cambiamos de tema-Dijo ella mientras volvía a cambiar el canal de la televisión-Pasa algo ¿verdad?-Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella-Si, mira en la tele pasan videos de música-Dijo ella tratando de evadir el tema, yo me acerqué más-Me refiero a que te pasa algo a ti-Le volví a insistir, para saber que era lo que pasaba, ella se sonrojaba entre más me acercaba-Pues después te digo, me dirán pervertidora si te digo-Decía ella mientras intentaba alejarse un poco, pero yo no la dejaba, me acerqué y la besé, ella me siguió el beso pero esta vez tenía más fuerza, como si se rindiera ante algo-Wow, ese beso es más candente que los que acostumbran darse-Decía Rin que iba entrando junto con Zatsune Mikuo y con varias bolsas del mercado, la sorpresa hizo a Neru separarse-Cálmate hermanita, solo es un beso-Le dije intentando fingir tranquilidad, aunque el beso si me había agitado bastante-Oigan me falta una peliverde-Decía Zatsune que llevaba también varias bolsas y parecía costarle trabajo llevarlas-Si, dijo que iba al café de donde traen los panes-Le dije a Zatsune-¿Qué Satsujin iba con ella?-Preguntó Zatsune Mikuo-Nadie, ella iba sola, dijo que no tardaba-Dijo Neru de repente-Reito dijo que nadie salía sin un Satsujin Vocaloid acompañándolo-Dijo Zatsune mientras sacaba su teléfono celular-Dime quienes están libres Mikuo-Dijo Zatsune de repente-Solo Shooter y nosotros, Akaito salió con Mikuo a no se donde y Gakuko está aún herida, Reito y Reiko están revisando lo de los arribos y nada más según recuerdo-Dijo Mikuo a su hermana-Mmmm Reito esta ya afuera y el es el más rápido, será mejor que le diga que la busque en el café, mientras Mikuo has lo posible por llegar hasta allá lo antes posible, yo no se llegar hasta allí y alguien debe quedarse-Dijo Zatsune mientras marcaba un número-¿Hola?, Reito tu noviecita anda afuera sola, según lo que me dijeron va al café donde compran los panes esos-Decía Zatsune, después de una pausa continuó-Ajá, entiendo, bien, haremos lo posible, Mikuo llegará allá lo antes posible pero tu también debes hacer el intento-Termino por decir Zatsune-Bien, hasta luego, y por favor, has lo que sea pero no mueras-Decía Zatsune que parecía algo preocupada-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-Preguntó Rin de repente-Pues… para que andar con rodeos, al parecer hay Satsujin cazando a los que fuimos vencidos y obviamente a Reito, por eso Reito ha tomado varias medidas, para evitar que otras personas salgan implicadas, en especial Miku-Decía Zatsune con toda tranquilidad en su tono de voz, pero su rostro demostraba otra cosa-Pero Miku no es una Satsujin ¿Por qué la atacarían?-Preguntó Neru que ya se notaba más preocupada-Tampoco Gakupo-Dije yo, yo ya había entendido, al Satsujin que estaba cazando no le importaba si era o no un Satsujin, cuando Neru se dio cuenta se notó totalmente asustada-El problema es que el único que tiene la certeza o al menos una suposición de a quien nos enfrentamos en Reito-Decía Zatsune mientras caminaba por la sala-Pero ya todos ustedes saben quien piensa Reito que es-Le dije algo extrañado-Pero hace un rato a Reito se le planteó la posibilidad de que no fuera solo uno, sino dos, y eso si con suerte corremos, Reito pensaba o se dio cuenta de que era la número 8, pero al parecer hubo una amenaza a alguien externo y ella no acostumbra amenazar antes de atacar-Dijo Zatsune mientras guardaba su teléfono-Mikuo ve por favor-Le dijo a su hermano-Claro, cuida a los pequeños aquí-Dijo Mikuo mientras bajaba las escaleras-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde-Dijo Zatsune, parecía muy preocupada, yo también esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, me sentiría muy mal de que fuera así y no puedo imaginar como se pondría Reito si era así.

_**Intercambio de Narrador.**_

Colgué el teléfono, y empecé a correr, estábamos en el techo de un edificio cerca de una terminal de autobuses, estábamos esperando a los que iban a llegar para terminar todo de una vez y por todas, Reiko me siguió-¿Qué pasa Reito?-Decía ella sin dejar de correr-Miku puede estar en problemas-Le dije acelerando un poco el paso-Reito estás yendo muy rápido, a esa velocidad ni yo te puedo seguir-Decía mi hermana-Pues entonces espérame aquí o sigue y alcánzame en cuanto puedas le dije antes de acelerar más y dejarla atrás, no podía esperar tenía que llegar con Miku lo antes posible, no podía darme el lujo de encontrarme con un Satsujin antes de llegar con Miku así que lo que hice fue seguir saltando entre los techos para evitarme topar con algún obstáculo que me retrasara demasiado, corrí así por un tiempo, después de unos segundos ya estaba a menos de 5 metros del café y fue cuando escuché un grito de Miku, estaban en un callejón y eran tres los que atacaban a Miku, solo tenía certeza de una de ellos, de los otros dos no tenía ni idea, salté frente a Miku antes de que uno de los machetes de la número 8 acabara con ella, quise detenerlo con la mano pero tardé demasiado y lo más que conseguí había sido detenerlo con el ante brazo, saque mi Bloody Wolf de su funda e intenté contraatacar a la chica de los machetes pero unas cadenas detuvieron mi Katana, saque la Dark Wolf y corté las cadenas pero ya era tarde, la chica de los machetes ya se había escapado, pero fue a tiempo para tomar a Miku y alejarle de una llamarada que venía hacia nosotros, la dejé detrás de un contenedor de basura y volví a la pelea, no podía dejar que ellos llegaran a Miku pero tiempo después llego Mikuo-Protege a Mikuo-Le grité mientras seguía combatiendo, los tres me atacaron al mismo tiempo pero pude detener las cadenas y los machetes y esquivar fácilmente las llamaradas, ellos ya parecían agotados-¿Qué les pasa ya se cansaron?, que lastima por esto apenas fue el calentamiento-Le dije mientras me ponía en posición ofensiva guardando la Dark Wolf y dejando afuera solamente la Bloody Wolf-Es mi turno de jugar-Le dije mientras planeaba rápida mente mi ataque, me lancé sobre el único chico y este intentó defenderse con una llamarada pero la esquive haciéndome hacia a un lado y complete mi ataque con un giro, el se salvo por que tenía una camisa con tejido de cota de malla con el que yo no contaba-A la siguiente no fallaré así que más les vale no dejarme acercarme demasiado-Les dije mientras retomaba mi posición ofensiva, de nuevo me lancé sobre ellos pero esta vez fue sobre la chica de los machetes, pelee contra sus dos machetes utilizando únicamente una Katana y seguí estocada con estocada, iba a dar el ultimo golpe pero la chica de las cadenas me estorbó y me forzó a retirarme, debía terminar esto y pronto, llevaba todo el día sin descansar ni comer absolutamente nada y casi no había podido conciliar el sueño, generalmente no habría sido problema pero comenzaba a sentirme débil por alguna razón, los tres se reagruparon y yo me puse frente a ellos y de repente la chica de las cadenas se lanzó sobre Miku y Mikuo y los otros dos los siguieron, no iba a llegar a tiempo para detener los tres ataques, solo tenía una opción.

_**Intercambio de Narrador.**_

Teníamos a los tres que nos estaban atacando directo hacia nosotros, creí que moriría, estaba segura de eso pero de repente sentí como alguien me abrazaba y nos cubría a mi y a Mikuo, era Reito, la llamarada se estampo de lleno contra el, después las cadenas de otra de los atacantes lo golpearon en los hombros y en el rostro, casi suelta su Katana pero la volvió a atrapar antes de que esta cayera al suelo, al final recibió los machetes de la última de los atacantes con los brazos, no había alcanzado a hacer el giro de la Katana para poder defenderse con ella, los tres atacantes volvieron a su posición ofensiva a una corta distancia frente a nosotros, Reito cayó de rodillas-¡Reito!-Grité por la desesperación de verlo así e intenté ir a donde el, pero Mikuo me detuvo, los tres atacantes sacaron un sobre negro cada quien-Esperemos estés listo para mañana, yo soy Kiku Juon número 8 entre los Satsujin Vocaloid y hoy vengo a retarte-Decía la chica de los machetes mientras le lanzaba el sobre a Reito-Yo Soy Dell Honne número 6 entre los Satsujin Vocaloid-Decía el único hombre mientras lanzaba el segundo sobre Negro-Yo soy Miriam, la número 7 entre los Satsujin Vocaloid-Dijo la chica de las cadenas mientras lanzaba el último sobre, volví a forcejear un poco-Esperemos que estés bien y listo para mañana, por que es para entonces el reto jajaja-Decía Dell burlándose de Reito-¿Cómo esperas que esté bien para mañana tu maldito…-Comencé a reclamar pero Reito me interrumpió-Estoy bien, yo me encargo de estos tres, tu solo cálmate y mantente alejada-Decía Reito mientras se intentaba levantar apoyándose en su Katana-Así que ¿Esto es todo lo que tienen?-Dijo Reito en dirección a los atacantes-Esto no es nada-Dijo el mientras se ponía completamente en pie y levantaba su Katana frente a el en forma horizontal-Ahora es cuanto lo bueno comienza-Bloody Wolf, nivel 1 de uso en batalla-Decía Reito mientras hacía pasar sus dedos por su Katana, la Katana comenzó a brillar con el brillo rojizo con el que lo hacía de día pero esta vez era diferente-Esta vez no tendré piedad alguna-Decía Reito mientras se abalanzaba sobre los tres atacantes, golpeo los machetes de Kiku y esta salió volando hacía atrás mientras seguía haciendo un esfuerzo por que el golpe de Reito no la moviera pero fue en vano por que de todas formas fue a dar contra el contenedor de basura que teníamos a un lado, Mikuo me cargo y me alejo del lugar, Dell lanzó una llamarada en contra de Reito pero el dio un zarpazo con la Katana y la llama se extinguió al instante en eso Reito llegó y lo estampó contra la pared, Miriam intentó detenerlo con sus cadenas pero Reito dio un pequeño giro a su Katana y rebano las cadenas, luego tomó las puntas y tiro de ellas hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo casi de inmediato, Miriam termino en el piso y Reito apareció en un segundo para rematar con un puñetazo que la deje bien estampada en el suelo, después de eso Reito saltó hacia donde estábamos nosotros en posición de defensa, un segundo después Reiko apareció a un lado de el-Llegaste tarde hermana, pero que bueno que llegas-Dijo Reito antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo, Reiko tomó la Katana de Reito y la guardó en su funda, lo cargo y se volteó hacia donde estaban los otros tres y luego nos miró a nosotros-A pesar de todo los ha defendido bien y les dio una buena paliza a aquellos, pero hay que llevarlo a casa y ponerlo a salvo, ellos no son los únicos que vendrán-Dijo antes de salir corriendo através del callejón, Mikuo me cargó y siguió a Reiko, corrieron hasta llegar a casa, Reito parecía recobrar el conocimiento justo en la puerta y Reiko lo bajó-Reito no deberías intentar moverte-Le dije mientra Mikuo me bajaba-Estoy bien, puedo caminar al menos-Decía Reito, pero al momento de subir las escaleras sus piernas comenzaban a vencerse de nuevo, Reiko lo tomó por un lado y yo por el otro, como su cuarto estaba siendo ocupado por Gakupo lo llevamos al mío, lo recostamos en mi cama y Reiko se dispuso a tratar sus heridas-Miku tu quédate a ayudarme, el resto fuera de aquí-Dijo ella mientras yo recostaba a Reito en mi cama, comenzamos a curar sus heridas, tenía más de las que yo había visto que le hicieran, eso era realmente extraño, pero después de mucho rato limpiando y vendando sus heridas el parecía más estable-Listo, ahora solo tiene que descansar Miku, tu también deberías-Dijo Reiko mirándome con mirada de "Vete a dormir"-Quisiera cuidar de Reito hasta que esté mejor-Le dije a Reiko mientras me ponía a un lado de la cama-Ok está bien, es un pena que le haya pasado esto a un día de su cumpleaños, siempre se le olvida que su fuerza desciende el día anterior a su cumpleaños-Decía Reiko mientras salía del cuarto-Así que ¿mañana es tu cumpleaños amor?-Dije mientras me brotaban algunas lagrimas de los ojos, eso si era mi culpa, el había sido alcanzado por los ataques solo por defenderme, me quedé ahí, toda la noche, esperando a verlo despertar y pedirle disculpas-Reito, no me dejes, tienes que volver, Te amo Reito, por favor vuelve-Decía yo mientras lloraba como si eso lo fuera a poner mejor, rogaba que el se levantara pronto y me saludara con su "Hola Preciosa de siempre", rogaba por poderlo besar una vez más y decirle al oído lo mucho que lo amaba-Te amo-Le dije al oído, me recosté a un lado de el y poco a poco fui perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que por fin me quedé dormida con las lagrimas en los ojos, y mis ojos ligeramente hinchados, rogando por que el despertara pronto.


	6. Cumpleaños

**Cumpleaños.**

**Miku-Reito.**

Era ya de mañana, pero yo no quería abrir los ojos, en mi sueño había visto a Reito mejor y sin problemas, estábamos en el parque, pero cuando llegó la hora de levantarme, me di cuenta de que era un sueño y que realmente Reito yacía en mi cama sin moverse, no quería volver a esa realidad, no quería verlo herido-Oye hermana, debes levantarte-Decía Mikuo que parecía recién despierto-Dame un rato más-Le dije intentando fingir estar adormilada-Vamos hermanita, el desayuno ya esta, Reiko se puso a cocinar-me levanté con pesadez, y cuando abrí los ojos ahí estaba la escena que había estado evitando, Reito seguía noqueado en mi cama y no se movía para nada, era doloroso verlo así-Calma hermana, el es muy fuerte, te aseguro que estará bien dentro de muy poco tiempo-Decía mi hermano que de seguro notó que estaba preocupada por el, supuse que mi cara era demasiado obvia-Lo sé pero ellos amenazaron con venir hoy-Le dije mientras me levantaba-Debes ir a desayunar hermanita, te apuesto a que Reito estará listo-Tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿que tal si queda igual de lastimado?

-Debes confiar en Reito hermanita, de seguro los vencerá aunque se vallan los tres sobre el-El comentario me hizo sentir peor, por que la noche anterior así había sido y Reito no había podido hacer nada-Uy creo que eso no ayudo, hmm... ¿por que no mejor vas a desayunar?-Dijo mi hermano al darse cuenta de que me sentía peor-Esta bien-Dije algo desganada, salimos del cuarto y nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa-Buenos días cuñadita, ¿como estás?-Decía Reiko mientras me ponía varias rebanadas de pan francés en un plato y algo de chocolate en una taza-Pues, estoy bien pero Reito aún no se ha movido o al menos no lo parece-Le dije algo desanimada-No cuñadita, no te deprimas, de verdad, yo lo conozco ahorita de levantará y se alistará para el reto y estará más fresco que una lechuga jeje-Decía Reiko mientras le servía lo mismo a Mikuo-Ves hermanita te dije que el estaría bien.

-Pero es que no parece haber mejorado, ¿Cómo quieren que este tranquila?-Les dije denotando mi frustración-Solo confía en el-Decía Len que estaba sentado en frente de mi con Neru y su hermana, una a cada lado-Si Miku, debes confiar en el, después de todo el es tu novio ¿no?-Decía Rin de repente-Si, tienen razón, intentaré calmarme y tomarme todo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-Les dije antes de sonreírles levemente y seguir comiendo-Pues no te relajes demasiado jaja-Decía Dell que iba entrando en la estancia seguido por Miriam y Kiku-¿Tan temprano y ya llegaron?-Preguntaba Neru incrédula-Si, se deben asegurar de que Reito siga herido y en malas condiciones de batalla sino su trampa hubiera sido en vano-Decía Akaito en tono de burla mientras salía de su cuarto-Pues mira que se salvaron los demás, solo atacamos a Gakuko y Gakupo, para tu suerte Akaito-Decía Kiku saliendo desde atrás de Dell-Pues solo entre tres pudieron, sino pues ni que nos hubieran hecho a mi hermana y a mi-Decía Gakupo que iba saliendo apoyado en Teto y seguido por su hermana que estaba apoyada en Luka-Woo así que siguen vivos, bueno eso se puede corregir-Decía Kiku poniéndose en posición de ataque-Sirve de que nos echamos a las otras señoritas, al fin y al cabo también son amigas de Reito ¿no?-Decía Miriam que imitaba a Kiku, Dell se limitó a quedarse callado y de brazos cruzados, Miriam lanzó sus cadenas y Kiku se les abalanzo encima, Akaito intentó reaccionar pero estaba demasiado lejos, pero en un segundo las cadenas de Miriam estaban destrozadas y Kiku atascada en una telaraña formada por unas cuantas vendas y Reito estaba enfrente de Gakuko, Gakupo, Luka y Teto en posición defensiva, se había quitado varias vendas, imaginé que de ahí habían salido las que formaban el enredijo en el que estaba Kiku atorada-Creo que la batalla aún no ha empezado y sobre todo este no es el campo de batalla-Decía Reito que parecía mejor y muy seguro-Reito, estás bien-Le grité mientras intentaba levantarme e ir hacia donde estaba yo, pero Dell me tomó por el abdomen y me pegó a el-Linda chica Reito, ¿Qué pasaría si la bronceara un poco-Decía Dell mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un encendedor, yo tenía mucho miedo pero en un segundo Dell ya estaba volando hacia las escaleras y Reito estaba frente a mi defendiéndome-Si eso te hice por tocarla imagínate que te haré si la lastimas-Decía Reito que miraba con cara seria a Dell-Bien, parece que estás más que listo para pelear verdad Reito-Decía Miriam que se acercaba a Reito poco a poco-Jaja déjame vestirme, estoy en paños menores y no quisiera pelear así-Decía Reito sonriente-Bien, vístete y te esperaremos aquí en el parque de en frente, creo que es el mejor sitio para matarte-Decía Kiku mientras emprendía retirada seguida por Miriam y Dell que a penas se incorporaba-Ok, te veo en un ratito, Miku ¿me ayudas a quitarme el resto de los vendajes?-Decía el mientras me volteaba a ver, yo seguía asustadísima por el hecho de que Dell me hubiera tomado así-S-si, claro-Le dije mientras me encaminaba a mi cuarto seguida por el, cerré la puerta y comencé a quitarle los vendajes-Miku, ¿estas bien?, Dell no te alcanzó a hacer nada ¿verdad?-Preguntó de repente el-S-s-si, estoy bien, solo sigo algo asustada-Le contesté si subir la mirada, no sabía de que podía hablar con el, estaba segura de que si le decía algo acerca de la pelea me quebraría a llorar-No debes preocuparte Miku, mis heridas ya están cerradas-Dijo el mientras me levantaba la mirada y se acercaba para darme un beso, pequeño pero tierno-No pueden estar cerradas, a penas fue ayer cuando te las hicieron-Le dije para desviar un poco su mirada de mi, no quería que se preocupara antes de la pelea-Ahora que terminemos de quitar los vendajes verás-Dijo el muy tranquilo-¿Qué es lo que veré?-Pregunté mientras terminaba de quitar la venda que cubría parte del brazo y la mayor parte del pecho, y mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver que sus heridas, que antes las había considerado muy profundas, habían desaparecido-Pero… te juro que tenías heridas graves, no estoy loca-Le dije a Reito muy sorprendida, apenas y podía hablar-No preciosa, no estas loca, es solo que yo sano demasiado rápido-Dijo el mientras me sonreía y se terminaba de quitar las vendas-¿Ya estas más tranquila?-Decía Reito mientras se acomodaba la ropa y acomodaba sus katanas y unos cuchillos-¿Cómo podría estar tranquilo si vas a pelear contra los tipos que nos atacaron ayer?-le dije denotando mi frustración, a lo que el respondió dándome un tierno beso que me dejó calladita y calmadita, de verdad, no se como pero eso paso-¿Ya más tranquila?-Dijo el de nuevo-¿Si te digo que no me toca otro beso?-Le pregunté con una sonrisa-Jaja aunque dijeras que si preciosa-Dijo el mientras se me acercaba lentamente, yo sentí que topé con la pared y me besó, fue tan lindo sentir sus besos de nuevo que de verdad me sentí en el cielo-¡Reito!-Se escuchó un grito en la sala-Reito y yo salimos a la estancia, Len estaba tirado en el suelo y todos estaban alrededor de él-¿Qué paso?-Dijo Reito mientras corría hasta donde estaba el-Lo atacaron y se llevaron a Neru, Reito levantó a Len y el tenía una cortada en el pecho, no la vi bien-Parece que lo noquearon solamente y la cortada solo fue en la camisa, no alcanzaron a cortarle el pecho-Dijo Reito mientras levantaba a Len y lo ponía en el sillón-Volveré en un rato, pero antes…-Dijo el mientras iba a su cuarto, salió de su cuarto y salió con una capa negra puesta y con dos armas de fuego, una en cada mano-Hay que estar preparados para lo que sea-Dijo el mientras daba unos pequeños giros a sus armas y las guardaba en sus respectivas fundas-Voy por Neru-Dijo el mientras bajaba por las escaleras, yo fui atrás de el y varios nos siguieron solo se quedaron Gakuko, Gakupo, Luka y Teto a cuidar a Len, cuando yo llegué hasta la acera recordé la pelea de Reito contra Zatsune Miku, Zatsune Mikuo y Gakuko, era esa sensación de Deja vu, eso ya lo había vivido, el terror de ver como Reito se dirigía a una pelea, veía a los tres atacantes pero no había ni rastro de Neru, donde la habrán dejado-Muy bien, muy bien, creo que han llegado lo más bajo que podían, atacar a civiles, vaya, vaya, vaya, no les tendré piedad-Dijo Reito mientras se dirigía a sus retadores-Pero primero, hay algo que debo hacer-Dijo Reito muy tranquilamente-¿Ah si?-Decía Dell-¿Qué es eso que debes hacer antes?-Decía Kiku mientras se ponía en posición defensiva, Reito lanzó unos cuchillos hacía las hojas de uno de los árboles y desapareció en una ráfaga, unos segundos después el estaba frente a mi y Akaito con Neru en los brazos-Cuídenla chicos-Dijo el mientras se la daba a Akaito-Bien ahora si que comience la pelea-Dijo el mientras sacaba su Bloody Wolf de la vaina, pasó los dedos a lo largo de la Bloody Wolf-Bloody Wolf nivel uno de uso en combate-Decía el mientras sus dedos llegaban a la punta de su Katana, la Katana de Reito comenzó a brillar igual que en la otra noche pero Kiku se le adelanto lanzó un ataque en contra de Zatsune que levantó una nube enorme de polvo, todos estaban preocupados por lo que había pasado, pero en cuanto la nube se despejó todos vimos con gran sorpresa que ni siquiera había podido terminar su ataque, Reito la había detenido dándole un codazo en el abdomen justo antes de que llegara a tocar a Zatsune, no cabía duda de que su velocidad era mayor que la noche anterior-¿Donde esta la Katana?-preguntó mi hermano, la Bloody Wolf no estaba en manos de Reito ni tampoco en su vaina-Miren atentamente y tendrán su respuesta en menos de 5 segundos-Decía Shooter que estaba increíblemente tranquila mientras salía del edificio, la Katana de Reito cayó desde arriba en su mano y dio un giro para golpear a Kiku pero ella lo bloqueo con sus machetes, en cuanto Kiku se incorporó Reito le dio una tremenda patada en el abdomen de la lanzó volando hacia atrás y se estampó contra un árbol, Miriam lanzó sus cadenas pero Reito sacó una de las armas que acababa de guardar (las pistolas) y las desvío ambas con un solo disparo, Dell lanzó una llamarada y Reito simplemente imitó dio un zarpazo con su Bloody Wolf y la flama se apago y lanzó lejos a Dell, Kiku llegó detrás de Reito pero el la esquivó con a penas unos giros, la pelea se quedó estática un momento, Del, Kiku y Miriam intentaban recuperar el aliento, o medir los movimientos de Reito-Ya están cansados, y eso que esto es a penas el calentamiento-Dijo Reito mientras se acomodaba la capa negra que se había puesto, clavó su Bloody Wolf en el piso y todo se resquebrajo obligando a los tres retadores a moverse-Breaking Point-Dijo Akaito de repente-¿Qué es el Breaking Point?-Pregunto mi hermano-Es el punto de quiebre que todo tiene, o se le puede generar con algo de energía-Dijo Shooter con una sonrisa en el rostro, Reito ya estaba sobre Del que al parecer no podía pelear en cuerpo a cuerpo, Reito estaba haciendo algo, similar al ataque de emboscada de lobo pero esta vez solo estaba golpeando con el puño, Kiku llegó a intentar detenerlo pero Reito la esquivo haciéndose a un lado y la quitó del camino lanzándola contra Miriam antes de que esta pudiera lanzarle sus cadenas, acorralo a Dell y antes de terminar su ataque lo tomó de un brazo y azotó en el suelo, lo volvió a levantar le dio giro y lo incrustó en el árbol, le dio una patada en el estomago que lo dejó noqueado y se hizo hacia atrás de un salto justo a tiempo para evitar las cadenas de Miriam y los machetes de Kiku-El quedó fuera ya no puede pelear-Dijo Reito muy tranquilo-Pero nosotras si y nosotras bastamos-Dijo Kiku mientras se incorporaba y se volvía a abalanzar sobre Reito cubierta por las cadenas de Miriam, Reito hizo a un lado las cadenas y saltó hacia a un lado para evitar los machetes de Kiku-Maldición ¿como lo sabías?-Dijo ella mientras volvía a comenzar un ataque, Reito derrapó hacia atrás mientras se defendía de las cadenas de Miriam, saltó hacia a un lado para evitar el ataque de Kiku y dio unos cuantos giros para poder permanecer en pie-¿De verdad piensas que nos vencerás tu solo?-Decía Miriam mientras acomodaba sus cadenas para preparar otro ataque-Jaja será fácil, a ti te acabaré de una manera y a Kiku de otra, con cada una tengo una cuenta pendiente y tienen acumuladas, Dell ya pagó por atacar ayer a Miku-Decía Reito mientras acomodaba su capa a un costado de el-Jaja pensé que había sido por las rosas a tu novia-Dijo Miriam mientras soltaba una risa que me resultó bastante molesta-¿Rosas?-Pregunté yo al aire-Si, las rosas negras con una carta en sobre rojo son una amenaza a alguien externo a los Satsujin Vocaloids-Decían Shooter u Akaito al unísono aunque no parecían haberlo planeado-Muy bien da lo mismo, ahora las venceré de a una como debería ser-Decía Reito, Kiku se lanzó sobre el y Reito dio un giro a su capa y desapareció entre las sombras, Kiku se había quedado congelada y de repente aparecieron unas cadenas negras que salían de distintos lugares y algunas inclusive salían de un espacio en el aire, era bastante confuso-Jaja no me la creo "Gen Rainbow"- Dijo Akaito mientras reía muy tranquilo-¿Qué es eso?-Le pregunté-El Gen Rainbow, su nombre es una mezcla de una palabra en ingles y otra en japonés, Gen de origen japonés que significa Ilusión y Rainbow que en español significa arcoiris, en si el nombre el arcoiris de ilusión y es por que en sí es una ilusión que se basa en la luz existente en el campo-Dijo Shooter respondiendo a mi duda, Reito ya estaba detrás de Miriam y esta le lanzó sus cadenas, Reito las esquivó con un salto que lo llevó bastante alto pero antes de caer Miriam volvió a lanzar sus cadenas pero Reito las atrapó y tiró de ellas para atraer a Miriam hasta donde el estaba, la enredó en sus cadenas y luego la tomó de las piernas y con varios giros la llevó hasta el suelo haciendo un agujero enorme. Reito salió de la nube de polvo aún con las cadenas en la mano y volvió a tirar de ella para lanzar a Miriam hacia el cielo y una vez arriba Reito uno su Katana y de un zarpazo las cadenas de Miriam quedaron echas pedazos y Miriam se vio envuelta en un remolino que la llevó de vuelta al suelo-Muy bien dos menos falta una no Kiku-Decía Reito mientras chasqueaba los dedos y las cadenas desaparecían, Kiku se lanzó sobre Reito en el instante mismo en que se vio libre, Reito guardó su Bloody Wolf y detuvo los machetes de Kiku con una mano-Antes que nada debo decirte que no esperes piedad Kiku, contigo tengo cuentas pendientes por atacar a Miku, por atacar a Len y por atacar a Zatsune-Dijo Reito que parecía estar muy molesto-Jaja ese es tu problema Reito, proteges a los débiles, y hasta no ver que eso sirva de algo no cambiaré de opinión en cuanto a que sea inútil hacerlo-Dijo Kiku aplicando cada vez más fuerza en los machetes pero Reito ni se movía-Entonces así sea-Dijo Reito y lanzó a Kiku lejos y en un giro sacó su Dark Wolf y paso los dedos por la hoja mientras decía "Dark Wolf, nivel una de uso en ataque, Emboscada de Lobo" y se lanzaba sobre Kiku de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con Gakuko aquella vez, sol que esta vez en vez de terminar pronto la pateó y quedo incrustada en el árbol de a un lado del que estaba Dell aún atascado-Te vencí-Dijo Reito mientras se daba vuelta y empezaba su retirada, Kiku se sacó del árbol y tomó sus machetes, se lanzó sobre Reito pero el volteo y con la misma fuerza del giro regresó el ataque-Estocada de Tifón-Dijo el y golpeó los dos machetes de Kiku, estos quedaron destrozados y Kiku se quedó envuelta el un torbellino que la elevó y la estampó contra el suelo igual que había pasado con Miriam pero esta vez parecía haber sido más fuerte, Kiku quedó tendida en el piso y no se movía en lo absoluto-¿La dejará ahí decía mi hermano a un lado mío-No, Reito no es así, de seguro los traerá y tratará sus heridas-Decía Gakuko que iba saliendo del cuarto y se veía muchísimo mejor-No lo dudo-Le dije mientras le sonreía levemente-Mikuo, ayúdame a llevarme a Dell a mi cama, Zatsune ayúdame con Miriam y Akaito tu con Kiku-Dijo Reito mientras se quitaba la capa y se la ponía encima a Kiku ya que su ropa había quedado destrozada con el ataque que había hecho para noquearla, les dejó a Akaito y a los demás la labor que les encargó y fue en dirección a nosotros-Listo preciosa, sin ni un solo rasguño, ¿que te parece?-Dijo Reito mientras me sonreía-Me alegra y me hace sentir mal-Le dije mientras bajaba la mirada-¿Por qué preciosa?-Decía el levantándome la cara-Por no tener plena confianza en tus habilidades-Le dije y volví a bajar la cara mientras seguía lamentándome e incluso empezaba a soltar el llanto-Era natural después de quedarte cuidándome toda la noche-Dijo el y me dio un tierno beso que me animo al instante.

_**Intercambio de Narrador.**_

No me había costado la batalla pero había tenido que utilizar un nivel mayor, no, no era necesario, estaba molesto con ellos y entonces por eso lo hice, pero eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba ahora era que Miku estuviera tranquila y contenta, le pedí que me acompañara al café de siempre a comprar unos cuantos panes para el almuerzo, eso ya se había hecho tradición, el comprar esos panes después de estar al borde del desmayo o de una buena herida-Reito, ¿las peleas terminarán pronto?-Decía Miku aferrada a mi brazo y con la mirada baja-Ya casi preciosa-Le levanté la cara y me dí cuenta de que tenía lagrimas en los ojos, seguramente por el hecho de que había llorado justo después de la pelea-Te prometo que estaré bien tras cada pelea y que no saldré herido-Le dije antes de darle un beso en la frente-¿Y si te hieren?-Preguntó Miku que seguía algo alterada-Ya lo viste, me curo muy rápido-Le dije mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que ya estaban en sus mejillas y las que estaban por salir-¿Como es eso?, sigo sin entenderlo, tenías heridas gravísimas y después ya no estaban-Dijo ella que había pasado de triste a sorprendida-Esa es una habilidad Suinash que adquirí en mi encuentro con un miembro de ese clan, sano casi inmediatamente pero olvidé que mi energía baja el día antes de mi cumpleaños así que también esa habilidad se alenta un poco-Le dije para calmarla un poco-Wow y pensar que yo creí que… ay es cierto hoy es tu cumpleaños, perdón amor lo olvide por completo-Dijo ella de repente-Jeje no te preocupes preciosa...espera ¿amor?, no me habías dicho así jeje-Miku se puso muy roja a una velocidad increíble-Ah perdón se me fue se me salió, perdón, perdón, perdón…

-Cálmate, me agrada como suena, suena lindo-Le dije yo mientras le detenía la cara para acercarme a besarla-¿De verdad te agrada?, pensé que sería muy cursi-Decía ella mientras su cara recuperaba el tono poco a poco-Si, de verdad me agrada y si llegara a sonar cursi, no me importa-Le dije y la besé, ella me siguió el beso, extrañaba tanto sus besos que les juro me sentía en el cielo, nos quedamos ahí un rato y después fuimos a comprar los panes y regresamos a casa le abrí la puerta y la dejé pasar primero, estaba todo muy callado, era extraño aunque de seguro era por que todos estaban muy cansados como para estar haciendo relajo, subimos las escaleras y noté que toda la estancia del primer piso que era donde vivíamos nosotros, estaba oscura-Espera-Le dije a Miku mientras pasaba antes que ella, con todos los ataques que habíamos tenido no me quería arriesgar, puse la mano en el mango de mi Bloody Wolf, pero antes de que la pudiera sacar se encendieron las luces-¡Sorpresa!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y yo solté la Katana sorprendido-Vaya, ahora si no me la esperaba jeje-Les dije mientras ponía a Miku a un lado mío-Felicidades Reito-Decía Kiku que se acercaba a mi seguida por Dell y Miriam-Lo siento viejo, de saber que era tu cumpleaños hubiéramos aplazado el reto-Decía Dell mientras se frotaba la nuca y realmente parecía apenado-Lo siento, fue mi idea lo de retarte anoche y creí que era buena-Decía Miriam con la mirada baja-No se preocupen chicos, lo bueno es que el reto ya pasó y ahora no hay de que preocuparse-Les contesté para calmarlos y para que supieran que aceptaba sus disculpas-Bueno chicos ¿que hacemos aquí?, hay que comer y festejar mi cumpleaños anden-Les dije mientras los empujaba a los tres a la mesa y Miku me seguía, llevé a todos a la mesa y dejé los panes y me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto a cambiarme y quitarme la capa, entré a mi cuarto y Miku me siguió, Gakupo y Gakuko ya estaban bien y también disfrutaban de la fiesta que ellos también habían ayudado a planear, o al menos eso imaginaba yo-Feliz Cumpleaños Reito-Decía Miku que estaba detrás de mi-Muchas gracias preciosa-Le dije mientras la abrazaba y me acercaba a besarla, me quedé ahí un rato, me encantaba estar con Miku, es extraño decirlo, pero siento que sin ella yo no podría vivir-El cumpleañero está comiendo antes de tiempo, eso no es justo-Decía Len desde uno de los sillones de la estancia-Cállate que es pura envidia de que Neru salió al mercado y no tienes con quien hacer lo mismo-Decía Mikuo mientras salía de su cuarto-Yo le puedo ayudar con eso decía Zatsune mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Len, el pobre se puso rojo a más no poder-Hey Zatsune ahí viene Meito-Decía mi hermana, mientras acomodaba unas serpentinas que se habían caído, el comentario de mi hermana provoco que Zatsune volteara a la puerta y se cayera de las piernas de Len quien aprovecho para huir y esconderse detrás de mío-Reito siento que ella es una acosadora de menores-decía Len escondido a un lado mío-Jaja, solo acosadora, le importa poco si son menores o mayores jaja-Le dije a Len mientras salíamos los tres del cuarto-Ja ja muy gracioso Reito-Decía Zatsune que se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía la falda

-¿Estas bien Zatsune?-Decía Meito que entraba en la estancia y corría a ayudar a Zatsune, Zatsune se puso muy roja y casi se vuelve a caer, pero Meito lo alcanzó a detener aunque claro, eso no apoyo a la cara de Zatsune, detrás de Meito entraban Neru, Gakuko y Gakupo seguido por Teto que estaba abrazada de su brazo, la fiesta transcurrió tranquila, todos se divirtieron y no hubo quejas de nadie, de hecho me sorprendió ver lo calmado que estuvo el ambiente, y entre platica y platica me fui enterando de muchas cosas, entre ellas un dilema bastante extraño entre Luka, Teto y Gakupo, al parecer Gakupo había empezado a intentar salir con Teto, claro que no era aún nada oficial pero Teto parecía increíblemente emocionada, la cuestión, y la parte del dilema en el que entraba Luka, era que a Luka le gustaba Gakupo y la verdad en mi opinión Gakupo tenía preferencia por ella, pero bueno, Gakupo a veces resulta ser muy ingenuo o demasiado bueno, otra de las cosas de las que me enteré es que se esperaba la llegada de una nueva Vocaloid, y también que se nos habían terminado las vacaciones y que ya era momento de grabar videos y canciones nuevamente, todo me lo contó Shooter, en ocasiones era una ventaja el hablar seguido con ella y el hecho de que puede leer las mentes-Reito, ¿crees que me puedas ayudar a limpiar un poco?-Decía Luka que movía algunos platos de la mesa-Claro Luka-Le dije mientras iba con ella a ayudarla, Miku había ido con Shooter al video club y Shooter consideró que no era necesario que las acompañara, así que yo había decidido ponerme a leer mientras casi todos estaban roncando, Zatsune y Meito invadieron el cuarto de mi hermana que dormía placidamente entre ellos, me daba la impresión de que se había metido ahí para que no hicieran nada malo en su cama y Dell, Miriam y Kiku habían terminado dormidos los tres en mi cama-Que relajo es el limpiar las fiestas Vocaloid ¿No crees?-Le dije a Luka que se había quedado pasmada de repente viendo hacía la sala-Eh, ¿Qué pasa Luka?-Le dije mientras agitaba mi mano abierta en frente de sus ojos-Ah nada Reito, jeje-Dijo ella mientras volvía en si y seguía acomodando trastes y envolturas de comida, voltee hacia donde ella estaba viendo y me di cuenta de lo que veía, eran Teto y Gakupo que se habían quedado dormidos en la cama de Rin, Teto abrazaba a Gakupo y Rin había decidido dormir en la cama de Len mientras el estaba en la sala con Neru-Luka, si le hubieras dicho tu primero no tendrías problemas con los Celos-Le dije a Luka mientras seguía acomodando la basura de tal manera que fuera fácil sacarla-¿Quién está celosa?-Dijo ella mientras se volvía hacia mi-Pues tu Luka, creo que tu tenías más oportunidad de estar con Gakupo, y de verdad, te lo digo como amigo y no por darte el tabicazo-Le dije mientras seguía acomodando sin ver-yo no estoy celosa, no tengo por que estarlo-Decía Luka mientra aumentaba la velocidad a la que acomodaba-Vamos Luka, de nada sirve que intentes engañarme a mi, te gusta Gakupo-Le dije y de repente ya la tenía cubriéndome la boca-Shhh, no seas escandaloso, ¿Qué hará Teto si te oye?-Decía ella y después me soltó, no sin antes sonrojarse un poco-Ok entonces eso fue un "si me gusta" ¿verdad?-Le dije a Luka mientras la miraba fijamente-Mira que bonitas hormigas están aquí-Decía ella mientras se acercaba a la esquina del comedor y señalaba cerca de la estufa-¿Ah si?, déjame verlas-Le dije mientras me acercaba-No, es que ya se fueron dijo ella mientras se volteaba y me alejaba de donde estaba ella, me dí cuenta de que estaba muy roja-esta bien, calma Luka, mira, sabes que compongo y adapto canciones ¿Cierto?-Le dije mientras le levantaba la cara-Adaptaré una canción que conozco para que la canten tú y Gakupo-Le dije mientras le sonreía-¿Lo harías?-Preguntaba ella que parecía un poco emocionada-Claro-Le dije yo mientras volvía a empezar a acomodar

-Oye eso es atentar contra la relación de alguien Reito-Decía Neru que estaba en el sillón junto con Len-Si, Reito por que lo harás-Decía Len que parecía también haber escuchado todo-Cálmense chicos, no haré nada malo, solo daré oportunidad a que las cosas sucedan-Les dije mientras terminaba por fin de limpiar-Pero en dado caso de que lograras algo, ¿que pasaría con Teto?-Decía Len mientras me miraba fijamente y con ojos de jurado-Pues, por eso no se preocupen, tengo todo planeado traeré a un amigo mío jeje-Les dije mientras me encaminaba al sillón seguido por Luka, Neru se quedó viendo a Kaito que por cierto estaba dormido abrazado de Meiko que de seguro se había puesto bastante ebria-Me imagino que será divertido verlos a ambos al despertar jaja-Decía Len mientras veía el por que su novia se había quedado pasmada-Pobre Kaito, el ama a Meiko y ella estoy segura de que a ella le gusta Kaito, ¿Por qué no saldrán?-Decía Neru pensativa-Por que Kaito no le ha preguntado-Le dije yo mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones-¿Y eso que, por que Meiko no le pregunta a el?-Decía Len que parecía algo extrañado-Jaja, por que Meiko prefiere que le pregunten en vez de preguntar-Le dije mientras buscaba el control de la televisión-¿Y tu como sabes?-Preguntó Luka que había tomado asiento a un lado de Neru-Pues les sorprendería saber lo que suelta Meiko cuando está ebria jaja-Les dije muy tranquilamente-Quisiera que Kaito se atreviera a decirle a Meiko antes de que alguien más lo haga-Decía Neru que seguía viendo a Kaito-Tal vez sea eso lo que necesite-Les dije mientras pensaba en algo-¿A que te refieres Reito?-Preguntaba Luka que al parecer le extrañaba el comentario-Si, miren, que pasaría si alguien llegara a empezar a cortejar a Meiko, pero claro que no llegue a declarársele, pero que pusiera algo de presión sobre Kaito.

-Oh, ya veo, lo que quieres es que Kaito se esfuerce un poco más y le diga a Meiko de una vez-Decía Neru mientras asentía con la cabeza-¿pero quien lo haría, Len tiene novia, tu también, Meito no podría Dell no se…-Decía Luka, en ese momento vi en dirección a la ventana y logre ver a Zatsune Mikuo en la rama del árbol cercano a la ventana viendo hacia el cielo-Tengo una idea, no tardo-Les dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana y salta por ella hasta el árbol-Hola Mikuo-Le dije poco antes de aterrizar en la rama en la que el estaba-Hola Reito-Decía Mikuo mientras me volteaba a ver-Pues venía a dos cosas, una a preguntarte el por que de que estés aquí y la otra es para pedirte un favor-Le dije mientras me sentaba junto a el-Estoy viendo las estrellas mientras recuerdo la historia que me contaste hace tiempo-Decía el mientras sonreía-Ah ya veo, parece que hoy las estrellas nos animan a todos ¿cierto?

-Si eso parece, ¿Qué favor querías pedirme?-Decía el mientras me volteaba a ver-Ah pues… te lo diré al oído, no sabemos que tan buen oído tengan las paredes-Le dije mientras me acercaba a su oído y le explicaba mi plan-¿Qué?, no, como me pides eso, ella no me gusta-Decía Mikuo que casi se cae si no es que lo sostengo-Es solo para que Kaito se anime, anda, tu eres un buen actor y se que lo harás grandioso-Le dije mientras lo acomodaba en la rama-Solo si me prometes que al final, les explicaremos a todos.

-Claro que lo haremos-Le dije yo mientras me empezaba a levantar-Ok entonces lo haré-Dijo el-Muchas gracias Mikuo de verdad te la debo-Le dije mientras saltaba a la ventana-Quiero ser una estrella Reito-Dijo el mientras yo aún estaba en el aire-Lo serás, te lo aseguro-Le dije segundos después de aterrizar-Entré en la sala y escuché que Miku y Shooter ya habían llegado, Len y Neru se disponían a ir a dormir y Luka se encaminaba a su cuarto, pero todos me esperaron para saber que es lo había ocurrido-Si nos ayudará-Les dije y todos continuaron su camino con una sonrisa-¿Quién si te ayudará y a que?-Decía Shooter mientras entraba en a sala siguiendo a Miku, que ya se encaminaba a donde estaba yo-Creo que las películas las veremos hasta mañana-Dijo ella mientras me abrazaba por el cuello y me daba un tierno beso-Ya todos se fueron a dormir y yo los imitaré, mañana me enteraré de lo que tramas Reito-Decía Shooter mientras salía de la estancia y se dirigía a las escaleras, Miku se separo de mí-Tengo mucho sueño-Dijo ella mientras se frotaba los ojos para dar efecto a sus palabras-Ok preciosa, te llevaré a tu cuarto-Le dije mientras la levantaba y la llevaba a su cuarto en brazos, ella se sonrojó un poco y yo me limité a llevarla y dejarla en frente de su cama, le dí un beso que duró un buen tiempo-Hasta mañana preciosa-Le dije y me dispuse a retirarme, pero ella me jalo de la mano para impedir que me fuera-Duerme aquí conmigo-Dijo ella mientras tiraba delicadamente de mi mano-De todas formas tu cama está ocupada-Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su cama y seguía tirando de mi brazo-Esta bien preciosa, dormiré contigo-Le dije, Miku se sonrojó y dejó de tirar de mi brazo solo para poder quitarse las botas, yo me senté a un lado de ella y comencé a quitarme las botas que traía, terminé de quitármelas y me acerqué a Miku para darle un beso, ella me siguió el beso y me abrazó del cuello mientras comenzaba a recostarse, tiraba suavemente de mi para que no me separara y yo la seguí hasta que ambos estuvimos en la cama recargados, luego ella se separó lentamente y se recargó en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba, yo la abracé y comenzaba a deshacerle las colitas con cuidado para no lastimarla-No creo que quieras dormir con las colitas hechas ¿verdad?-Le dije mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa-Reito…-Comenzó a decir Miku-¿Qué pasa preciosa?-Le dije mientras buscaba su mirada-Ella estaba bastante roja-Es que…se que es raro que te lo diga…o al menos tan pronto…pero es que…yo…te amo-Dijo ella mientras se ponía cada vez más roja-Yo también te amo preciosa-Le dije y le di un beso más, ella me siguió el beso y nos quedamos un rato ahí, después de un rato me separé de ella y la comencé a arrullar mientras tarareaba Servant Of The Evil en su oído, ella poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida y su respiración y pulso se comenzaron a relajar, poco a poco el latido de su corazón comenzó a arrullarme hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo y me quedé dormido, aunque seguía escuchando el latido de Miku y podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, me encantaba estar con Miku, y la felicidad que sentía yo cada vez que estaba con ella, era una sensación que quería que todo el mundo sintiera, por eso había decidido ayudar a Luka, a Kaito y a Zatsune, y pensaba seguir poco a poco haciendo que todos los que sintieran algo por alguien pudieran expresarlo de la misma manera en que yo lo expresaba, era tan inmensa la alegría que sentía que no importaba cuanto la compartiera con el mundo, siempre estaría con felicidad de sobra, mientras estuviera con Miku, que se había vuelto, la persona más importante para mí desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo que yo tenía los ojos cerrados y no me daba cuenta de lo importante que ella era para mí desde antes de que Gakuko me dijera que no fuera ciego, era tan solo de recordar, el día en que Mikuo había atacado a Len, Neru y el hermano de Miku, a pesar de que iban todos ellos, y los protegí a todos, lo que me importaba y lo que siempre tuve en la cabeza, era el bienestar de Miku, el día del reto de Miriam y los demás, lo que me había hecho correr aún más rápido había sido el hecho de que sabía que Miku estaba en problemas, era estúpido no haberse dado cuenta, yo amaba a Miku desde antes de salir con ella y eso era algo que no quería cambiar jamás.


	7. Se acabaron las Vacaciones

**Se acabaron las vacaciones.**

**Hatsune ****Miku-Zatsune Mikuo**

El sonido de mi despertador retumbaba en la habitación, Reito estiró la mano para apagarlo, mi hermano se levantó y lo que hice yo fue abrazar a Reito con más fuerza ya que no quería que se fuera-¡Hermanita!, júrame que no hicieron nada-Decía mi hermano sorprendido-No hicimos nada Mikuo cálmate, ella aún duerme muy tranquila.

-No creo, se me hace que nada más se hace la dormida mientras te abraza-Me empecé a sonrojar, creo que Reito lo notó-Hmm pues entonces que se levanté o me veré obligado a levantarla de otra manera.

-De que manera Reito

-Pues al estilo de la bella durmiente jaja-Les juro que con más razón me hice la dormida jeje-Uy así menos se levantará.

-Muy bien entonces lo prometido es deuda-Dijo Reito antes de acercarse a mi lentamente y darme un beso, yo le seguí el beso obviamente, no le iba a negar ninguno

-Entonces princesa, es hora de despertar-Dijo Reito en cuanto se separó de mí-Hmm, no quiero-Dije en tono caprichoso, Reito se acercó de nuevo y me dio otro beso-Kaito ¿que haces aquí?-Escuché decir… bueno gritar a Meiko, Reito se separó levemente-Creo que ya por fin despertaron jeje-Dijo el antes de darme otro beso y forzarme a levantarme-¿Qué pasa Meiko?-Decía Reito saliendo del cuarto, yo lo seguí para ver el alboroto-Pues que este pervertido me estaba abrazando-Decía ella muy enojada y roja mientras señalaba a Kaito-Jaja pero ayer bien que lo tenías abrazando y besando, bien dicen que uno ebrio saca su verdad-Decía Reito en tono de burla, yo me puse detrás de el-Wow Miku ahora si te fuiste sobres jaja-Me sonrojé increíblemente rápido-Mejor ni opines Zatsune que de no ser por que me puse entra tu y Meito, también te habrías ido sobres con el-Decía Reiko que iba saliendo detrás de ella-¿También hermanita?-Preguntó Reito un tanto extrañado-Pues claro, no se si fuiste tu el que se fue sobres jaja.

-¿Y no te habrás ido tu sobres con Meito mientras Zatsune estaba en la lela?-comentó Reito en respuesta al comentario de Reiko-¿Qué yo que?-Decía Meito mientras Zatsune veía con ojos de ira a Reiko-¿Qué?, no me vas a decir que piensas que me lo fajonee ¿o si?-Preguntaba Reiko a Zatsune-¿Que quien se fajoneo a quien?-Preguntaba Gakupo que se encaminaba a donde estábamos nosotros con Teto colgada de el, poco a poco todos se despertaron y comenzamos a desayunar, logré que Zatsune me dejara en paz por el hecho de que Reito había dormido conmigo-Chicos temo decirles que las vacaciones se les terminaron y que ya es hora de volver a grabaciones y composiciones-Decía Shooter mientras entraba en la estancia-Tengo planeado un dueto, no se que te parezca a ti Shooter-Decía Reito mientras se acercaba a ella-Gakupo y Luka cantando la canción de "Búscalo en Google", me parece que sería bastante buena la combinación-Termino por decir Reito-Muy bien, me parece bien, ¿más ideas Reito?

-Si, Len y Neru cantando "Magnet", Gakupo y Luka cantando "Romeo & Cinderella" y también en Magnet, yo quisiera cantar "Magnet" con Miku y también "Romeo & Cinderella", ¿Qué te parece?-Dijo Reito después de exponer sus ideas-Bien, son grandes ideas, igual que siempre, también quisiera que hicieras tu versión de "Servant of the Evil" para que entres en la saga y lo mismo para "Alice Human Sacrifice"-Dijo Shooter mientras apuntaba todo en una libreta que traía consigo-Yo quiero grabar una canción con mi kupi-Decía Teto en tono de queja-No sé ¿Qué opinas Reito?

-Pues la verdad es que los patrones de voz son bastante diferentes pero veré que puedo hacer-Dijo Reito levantando los hombros como diciendo "pues que me queda", estoy segura de que escuché una risa de Len y Neru-¿Qué traman?-Les pregunté en voz baja-Nosotros nada, pero Reito si jaja-Dijeron al unísono, me daba curiosidad por saber que era lo que tramaba Reito, pero tendría que esperar a que estuviéramos solos-¿Cuándo tendrás listas las canciones y cual sería el orden?-Pregunto Shooter mirando a Reito-Pues no sé, para la próxima semana ya estarán todas y creo que la primera sería la de "Búscalo en Google", después "Magnet", y "Romeo & Cinderella", todas de Gakupo y Luka, para empezar con una pareja primero y esas estarían a más tardar mañana-Dijo Reito mientras recuperaba su lugar a un lado mío-Ah ya veo, lo extraño es que no pusieras a Gakupo y a Teto, después de todo ella es la novia-Decía Shooter viendo a Reito, creo que ella ya sabía lo que Reito pensaba-Pues ya te dije, es solo por los patrones de voz, los de Luka son más correctos que los de Teto para esas canciones-Dijo Reito con una calma envidiable-Entonces creo que tienes razón, Gakupo, Luka, estén listos para empezar a grabar mañana o pasado mañana-Dijo Shooter mirando a ambos, Teto miraba furica a Reito como queriendo despedazarlo con la mirada, la verdad es que me dio mucho miedo-¿Oigan alguien ha visto a Mikuo Zatsune?-Decía Meiko mientras sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas-Creo que estaba en nuestro cuarto, ¿Por qué?-Decía Zatsune algo sorprendida-Es que me dejaron estas rosas y la tarjeta dice que son de él, y creí que se había equivocado entonces…-

-¿Cómo podría equivocarme?, no conozco a otra dama que tenga una belleza comparable a la suya madmoasell Meiko-Decía Mikuo mientras hacía una reverencia frente a Meiko quien no parecía incomoda con la situación debo decir, en cambio Kaito estaba que hervía por el coraje-¿Qué tramas?-Le dije a Reito en voz baja-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo que ver preciosa?-Dijo el mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla-El hecho de que Mikuo tiene ya un tiempo viviendo aquí y nunca se vio ni una pizca de interés en Meiko y ahora parece más decidido que nada-Le dije tranquilamente-Ok, te lo explico después-Dijo el mientras se levantaba, yo no sabía el por que hasta que me dí cuenta de que Kaito se había levantado también y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Meiko, le soltó un puñetazo a Mikuo pero el se limitó a esquivarlo y a detenerle la muñeca, Mikuo le dijo algo al oído y Kaito pareció calmarse un segundo, pero en cuanto Mikuo lo soltó Kaito le pegó un puñetazo y lo derribó-No te metas Reito-Dijo Mikuo al ver que Reito iba en su defensa, Kaito le soltó varios golpes en la cara a Mikuo, Mikuo lo lanzó hacia atrás con las piernas pero Kaito se paró y comenzó a patear a Mikuo en el abdomen y una vez en la cara, Mikuo se levantó dio una patada baja detrás de la rodilla de Kaito que hizo que cayera y antes de que Mikuo hiciera algo más Akaito le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen y lo lanzó hacia las escaleras donde estaba Shooter con una nueva Vocaloid, Reito lo alcanzó a detener antes de que este diera contra la chica nueva-Akaito, si yo no me metí a defender a Mikuo fue por que el me lo pidió, entonces tu tampoco tenías derecho de meterte en la pelea-Le dijo Reito a Akaito, la verdad era que Reito parecía muy molesto con Akaito por haber interferido-¿Qué querías que hiciera?, Kaito es mi hermano-Dijo Akaito en su defensa-Oye Reito, ¿me sueltas?, me siento como perro de pedigrí colgando del pellejo de la espalda-Decía Mikuo que colgaba de la gabardina que Reito había sostenido para evitar que se golpeara-Jeje lo siento-Dijo Reito al tiempo que soltaba a Mikuo, el se levantó y su cara se vio de frente a la chica nueva, se quedó como hipnotizado-Hola, soy Miki Furukawa, ¿Está usted bien?-le preguntó la chica nueva a Mikuo-Eh si gracias, son solo unos cuantos golpes, hmm Reito ¿me ayudas a tratarme?-Dijo Mikuo desviando la mirada, aunque era notorio que estaba rojo, pero yo no sabía si por estar tan cerca de Miki o por la golpiza-Claro Mikuo, ven a mi cuarto-Dijo Reito muy tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, Mikuo lo siguió y cerraron la puerta-Hmm ¿Qué tramarán?-Pregunté en voz alta sin quitar la mirada de la puerta del cuarto-Pues no sé, pero si me intentan separar de mi Kupi lo patearé bastante duro-Decía Teto que no sabía de donde había salido pero estaba demasiado cerca de mi con una mirada que denotaba toda la ira que ella sentía, me daba miedo verla así de tan cerca-Iré a ver, con permiso y bienvenida Miki-Dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y me dirigía a la habitación de Reito, Miki ya se estaba presentando con Kaito, Meiko y Akaito-Perdón Mikuo, creo que te surtieron bastante por hacerme el favor-Decía Reito, lo alcancé a escuchar detrás de la puerta, toqué la puerta y comencé a abrir-¿Puedo pasar?.Pregunté mientras seguía abriendo la puerta y asomaba levemente mi cabeza-Claro Miku, solo se quitó la gabardina para poder revisarlo-Decía Reito mientras seguía revisando las heridas de Mikuo, entré en el cuarto y cerré la puerta-¿Qué favor Reito?-Le pregunté mientras me acercaba a el-Jaja, pues verás le pedí que se le insinuara un poquito a Meiko para que Kaito reaccionara jeje.

-Para mi desgracia reaccionó muy agresivo jeje-Dijo Mikuo con la mano en el abdomen-¿Qué tan mal se ven Reito?-Preguntó el mientras intentaba levantarse, pero Reito lo volvió a sentar-Pues no son graves, pero si estarás morado y adolorido por algún tiempo, de todas formas por si acaso, te haré un vendaje para mantener firme todo, no valla a ser que al rato andas con una costilla rota o con algo peor que un desgarre jeje.

-pero ¿Por qué querías que Kaito reaccionara?-Le pregunté a Reito mientras me sentaba en sus piernas, el me abrazó de la cintura y me dio un beso en el cuello que me hizo sonrojarme un poco-Pues Kaito lleva queriendo salir con Meiko desde hace tiempo y no se ha atrevido a decirle de la manera correcta, conozco un poco a Meiko y se que a ella le gusta que le pregunten de maneras innovadoras jaja-Decía Reito mientras buscaba en su morral con la mano libre, sacó unas cuantas vendas y le lanzó algo a Mikuo-Ponlas en la cara y el abdomen-Eran una especie de compresas frías, deja que baje un poco la hinchazón y ya después te hago el vendaje-Dijo Reito muy tranquilo-¿Y entonces tienes más planes Reito o solo era lo de Meiko?-Decía Mikuo acomodándose las compresas en algunos de los golpes que ya comenzaban a ponerse morados-Pues con Meiko ya esta, solo me faltan Gakupo y Luka, pero de ellos me encargo yo-Dijo Reito un tanto pensativo-¿Qué planeas hacer con ellos?-le pregunté mientras me recargaba mi espalda en su pecho-Pues de hecho con ellos es más fácil, por que Gakupo tiene preferencia por Luka y a Luka le gusta Gakupo, así que solo es de dar el empujoncito y ya lo demás solo se dará.

-Las canciones en dueto, casi todos los duetos son parejas ya formadas excepto la de Gakupo y Luka-Decía Mikuo chasqueando los dedos-Claro, efecto psicológico, son canciones en las que se proclama un amor y todos los duetos son parejas formadas menos la suya, ¿a que lleva esto?, a la formación de una nueva pareja.

-Pero ¿Qué pasará con Teto?-Le pregunté a Reito-Creo que ella es la que sale perdiendo en ese plan tuyo.

-Pues si, pero tengo un amigo que me ayudará, a el le gusta Teto desde hace tiempo aunque…si vive algo lejos jeje-Decía Reito pensativo-¿Quién es?-Preguntaba Mikuo que parecía ya no estar tan hinchado-Un miembro de la familia Shion, vive en Los Ángeles si más no me equivoco y es parte de los Satsujin Vocaloids, y para terminarla de fregar, es el número 9 jaja-Decía Reito como si todo lo que decía le favoreciera en su plan, y al parecer, así era-Ah ya veo así que es el, mmm valla la tienes bastante fácil jaja, el no se negará-Decía Mikuo muy tranquilo, Reito me levantó levemente, yo me terminé de levantar para que Reito pudiera vendar a Mikuo y el ya se pudiera vestir como si nada-¿Pero a quien se refieren?-Les pregunté a ambos para que se dieran cuenta de que yo no entendía a que se referían o mejor dicho a quien-Jaja pues nada más y nada menos que Shion Kizaito el número nueve entre los Satsujin ouuu-Decía Mikuo sobandose el ojo, al parecer se le iba a hinchar bastante-¿Y ese que tiene o que?-Les pregunté de nuevo pues el nombre no me decía mucho-Creo que lo dije antes preciosa, Kizaito siente un desenfrenado amor por Teto y pues sabe ligar aunque siempre vio a Teto de lejos por las misiones que tiene, esperemos que esta misión lo lleve por fin a su amor deseado jeje-Decía Reito mientras se acercaba y terminaba por darme un tierno beso en el cuello-Oye Reito ya que estas en eso de armar parejas, ¿crees que me puedas echar una manita?-Preguntaba Mikuo que parecía muy apenado, a pesar de los golpes y todo se notaba que se había sonrojado-Claro, dime quien es y trataré-Le contestó Reito

-Pues es la chica nueva, creo haber oído que se llama Miki Furukawa-Le contestó Mikuo un poco más bajo pero sin embargo lo escuché claramente-hmm, ahora si me la pusiste difícil por que no conozco a la chica pero haré el intento de conseguir que mínimo salgan-Dijo Reito, así estuvimos un rato riendo y planeando cosas que haríamos para juntar a las respectivas parejas, si, decidí unirme a los planes de Reito, después de todo es mi novio y debía apoyarlo salimos del cuarto y todos se habían ido y habían dejado a Miki sola-Wow que malos, ¿te dejaron solita?-Le pregunté a Miki al salir del cuarto y acercarme a ella-Si, pero creo que tenían cosas más interesantes que hacer realmente no lo sé-Dijo ella mientras intentaba llevar su maleta a un cuarto, al parecer era demasiado pesada para ella, Mikuo salió desde atrás de mi y se acercó a la maleta-¿Me permite señorita?-Dijo el en tono formal-Ahh gracias es usted muy amable señor…

-Mikuo, Zatsune Mikuo es un placer conocerla-Dijo el mientras tomaba la maleta y la levantaba con una mano-¿Que acaso todos los Satsujin son tan fuertes?-Le pregunté a Reito en un susurro-Si, y además el tiene buenos brazos ¿no lo viste?-Dijo el en tono de broma, yo solo me limité a envolverme en sus brazos y seguir observando, Mikuo guió a Miki a una habitación y la ayudo a acomodar su cosas, Reito no paraba de reírse lo más silenciosamente posible-¿Qué pasa Reito?-Le pregunté después de un rato-Mikuo está nervioso y no tarda en caerse-Dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro, y dicho y hecho Mikuo se cayó no mucho después pero Miki no lo notó por que hizo una extraña marometa para caer de pie y de recargó en la puerta para fingir que no pasaba nada, de hecho si se había visto gracioso-Pobre, ayúdale Reito, no seas malo es tu amigo.

-Es más que eso pero en este momento no puedo hacer nada, deben conocerse y en eso no puedo interferir jeje-Dijo el que de verdad parecía apenado por no poder ayudar a Mikuo de hecho había algo en su expresión como si fueran más que amigos no sabía que pensar, poco a poco Mikuo y Miki terminaron platicando como si nada aunque seguían utilizando bastantes formalidades, estábamos los cuatro sentados en la sala después de que todo estuviera en su lugar nos quedamos viendo la tele unas películas que aún quedaban, Reito me abrazó y Mikuo parecía no saber que hacer respecto a lo de Miki, pero no le costó trabajo descubrir que hacer por que Miki se recargó en el y se quedó dormida al poco rato-Jeje, perece que la chica esta cansada-Dijo Reito de repente-Mikuo no se movió mucho, se limitó a abrazarla para que esta no cayera-Esto lo disfrutas ¿verdad Mikuo?-Dijo Reito burlándose y soltando una ligera carcajada, pero de la nada se puso serio-Eh ¿Qué pasa Reito?-Le dije mientras volteaba a las escaleras, que era a donde Reito veía-Aun no me he arreglado contigo Akaito-Dijo Reito levantándose-¿piensas pelear conmigo?-Contestó Akaito poniendo la mano derecha en su intercostal izquierdo-¿Acaso no debería?-Dijo Reito Molesto, Mikuo parecía querer detenerlo pero no podía moverse mucho-Reito no es necesario, siéntate-Dijo Mikuo tratando de no incomodar a Miki-No Mikuo ese fue un ataque a traición y eso es algo que no tolero, a ti casi te mato y eso que eres mi…-Dijo Reito pero no termino lo que iba a decir-Hola a todos-Dijo un chico que tenía el cabello de un color morado rosado era extraño el color-Vaya llegaste antes de lo que esperaba Kizaito-Dijo Reito poniendo la mano en su katana-Reito por favor al menos no pelees hoy-Le dije mientras trataba de sentarlo-hazle caso a la dama, mi reto es para mañana-Dijo Kizaito desde a un lado de Akaito-Esta bien, solo por que fue Miku quien lo pidió-Dijo Reito y se sentó a un lado mío-Gracias Reito-Le dije-Vaya Reito tu chica te tiene con la cadena corta-Dijo Akaito que de pronto se quedó paralizado mientras veía fijamente su puerta, después de un rato se hizo para atrás dejando ver un cuchillo negro que estaba clavado en la puerta-Ah lo siento Akaito, se me fue mi cuchillo, ¿Crees que me lo puedas regresar?-Dijo Reito con una mirada que daba miedo, Akaito se quedó mirándolo aterrorizado-¿Qué pasa Aka, te alcance a cortar la lengua?-Dijo Reito que mantenía la misma mirada en dirección a Akaito, Kizaito tomó el cuchillo y le lo lanzó a Reito-Parece que has aumentado tu velocidad desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-Dijo Kizaito mientras tomaba a Akaito por el hombro y lo jalaba a su cuarto-Eso es solo el principio-Dijo Reito mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la frente-Vaya Reito, te importa mucho Mikuo ¿no?-Decía Shooter desde la entraba de la estancia-Jeje, pues es mi…

-Bueno eso no importa, necesito las primeras canciones-Dijo Shooter interrumpiendo a Reito-Jajaja ok están ahí en la mesa, son las de Gakupo y Luka, las ideas para los videos te las tengo para al rato por que he estado ocupado jeje-Dijo Reito mientras volvía a su rostro la sonrisa que me encantaba-oh ya veo, gracias Reito con eso basta por ahora-Dijo Shooter mientras se retiraba-¡Reito!-Se oyó alguien gritando-Eso sonó a mi hermana-Dijo Mikuo algo preocupado-Viene por las escaleras-Dijo Reito levantándose, Zatsune entro corriendo y lo derribo-Reito, Reito estoy tan feliz que haré algo que no hacía hace tiempo contigo-Dijo Zatsune mientras se acercaba a Reito con los ojos cerrados, estoy segura de que vi a Zatsune besar a Reito en los labios al menos unas tres veces-Eh Zatsune, ¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Reito evitando que Zatsune lo besará de nuevo-Seguí tu consejo, Te Amo Reito de verdad me salvaste la vida-Yo no pude tolerar más me levanté y salí corriendo a mi cuarto-Eh, Miku ¿A dónde vas?-Dijo Reito desde atrás, aún no había podido levantarse-¡Quiero estar sola!-Le grité y cerré la puerta de mi habitación.

_**Intercambio de Narrador.**_

Oye hermana ya viste en que pleito metiste a Reito, Miku debe mal pensarlo todo en este momento-Le dije a mi hermana mientras cargaba a Miki para llevarla a su cama mientras resolvíamos todo, me sorprendía que no hubiera despertado con todos esos gritos, debía estar muy cansada, la recosté en su cama y me quité el abrigo que llevaba a veces sobre la gabardina, era mi capa de los Satsujin Vocaloid, una capa que puede ser Negra o roja como simbolismo de nuestro nombre, Salí del cuarto, o eso me disponía a hacer, tapé a Miki con mi abrigo y le di un beso en la frente, le acomodé el cabello y me dispuse a retirarme cerré la puerta, al parecer Reito trataba de escuchar lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta de Miku, por eso se habían quedado callados-Vaya, esta llorando-Dijo Reito con una notoria expresión triste en el rostro, incluso parecía que sus ojos estuvieran nublados, tenían un color opaco-Hmm no aguanta nada, esa era una costumbre que teníamos cuando uno le hacía un favor al otro y este salía bien, no tiene por que enojarse.

-El problema hermana es que desde la perspectiva de Miku lo que vió ella fueron tres besos en los labios y no dos en las comisuras y uno entre la barba y el labio-Le dije a mi hermana reprochándole lo que había causado-Además te dije que te abstuvieras de esa costumbre frente a Miku-Dijo Reito de repente con un tono triste-Lo siento Reito, es que seguí tu consejo con Meito y el acepto, ahora salgo con el, Perdón, no quería causarle esto a mi…

-Eso no importa ya Zatsune, tranquila, hablaré con Miku y me alegro de lo tuyo con Meito-Dijo Reito interrumpiendo a mi hermana-Oye…Reito

-Eh, ¿Qué pasa Zatsune?

-Pues… creo que sería mejor si yo le explico a Miku lo de esa costumbre, fui yo quien la causo después de todo-Dijo mi hermana bajando la mirada-Tontería Zatsune tu debes estar feliz, anda dame una sonrisita ¿si?-Decía Reito levantándole la cara y mostrando una clásica sonrisa con los ojos cerrados-Reito, ese sacrificio que haces por todos, de fingir que te sientes bien o que estas bien aunque por dentro te estas muriendo…-Comencé a decir-Tan solo para que otros sean felices, te terminará matando y con nosotros no funciona-Termino por decir mi hermana-Jeje lo sé, lo sé pero es cierto lo que dije, Zatsune, ve a planear una buena cita con Meito, yo hablo con Miku-Dijo Reito aún con esa falsa sonrisa en su rostro, pues entonces hazlo pronto, antes de que las cosas se compliquen aún más-Le dije mientras le tendía mi mano para que se levantara, el la tomó-Tienes razón-Dijo el jalándose para poder levantarse y ayudando a levantarse a mi hermana, Reito se encamino a la puerta y tocó suavemente-Miku, ¿me permites explicarte lo que acaba de pasar?-Dijo el mientras dirigía su mano hacia la perilla de la puerta, pero la detuvo de golpe-¡No, ahora no quiero saber nada de ti ni de Zatsune, solo quiero estar sola, si me quieres explicar deberás esperar allí afuera hasta que mañana!-Gritó ella al otro lado de la puerta, Reito estaba completamente paralizado, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos como si tuviera una espada o un cuchillo en las entrañas, después de un rato, sus ojos se tornaron en una expresión triste-Esta bien, esperaré aquí afuera hasta mañana, de cualquier forma, hoy no planeaba dormir-Dijo Reito mientras bajaba lentamente y se sentaba en el piso frente a la puerta-Reito, ¿de verdad te quedarás ahí esperando?-Dijo mi hermana completamente sorprendida-Si-Contestó Reito de manera seca y triste-Entonces nos quedaremos contigo-Le dije y me senté en la ventana, Reito no contestó nada, mi hermana se recostó en el sillón y encendió la televisión, no me percate cuando se apagó, pasaron las horas y Reito no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, fueron y vinieron personas, mi hermana se quedó dormida y finalmente yo me dediqué a ver las estrellas, igual que siempre-Reito…

-¿Qué pasa Mikuo?-Contestó Reito por primera vez-Tienes un sueño, y lo quieres cumplir, de seguro serás una estrella-Le dije y le sonreí, el soltó una sonrisa leve, pero al menos era sincera, pasaron las horas y nada cambio desde que le dije eso a Reito, por fin vimos el sol salir, Reito se levantó, tomó un encendedor y tocó la puerta de Dell

-Dell, se que estás despierto así que dame un cigarro-Dell abrió la puerta y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros para ofrecerle una a Reito, el lo tomó y se lo puso en la boca

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierto?-Dijo Dell algo extrañado-Tu respiración tenía una velocidad mayor que el patrón de sueño común, deduje que estabas fumando y dormido no puedes fumar, al menos eso creo yo-Dijo Reito encendiendo el cigarrillo-Reito, ¿escuchaste mi respiración?, Reito cada vez me das más miedo-Dijo Dell y cerró la puerta-Hace tiempo que no te veía fumar-Le dije tranquilamente-Ya no lo había hecho-

Dijo el echando una bocanada de humo, era la verdad, Reito fumaba seguido antes en las misiones de los Satsujin, el usaba el humo del cigarro para ver la dirección del viento sin exponer su mano en un terreno enemigo-Debes sentirte mal como para ponerte a fumar-Le dije mientras me acomodaba de nuevo en la ventana-Tal vez sea por que Miku realmente me importa

-Ese no es pretexto para no beber nuestra botella diaria, sabes que nos irá mal si no la tomamos Reito-Decía Reiko que iba saliendo de su cuarto con una botella negra en las manos, Reito iba en dirección a ella pero en ese momento Miku salió y se sentó en el sillón, Reito se sentó a un lado de ella pero Miku se alejo un poco de el-Tienes dos minutos para explicar-Dijo Miku sin voltear a ver a Reito, todos salieron de sus cuartos para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo-Jeje perdona Zatsune quería dar a entender que le había servido el consejo que le dí, es solo eso

-¿Y los besos?-Preguntó ella-Me agarró desprevenido-Dijo Reito-Te creería eso la primera, pero las otras dos no opusiste mucha resistencia-Dijo Miku aún molesta

-Lo siento, lo hizo muy rápido, es una costumbre que tiene ella de agradecer, y jamás nos importó mucho por que ella es…

-Una cualquiera que se mete con los novios de otras y no le importa estar frente a la novia real y además tiene cara de…-Luka se acerco y le dio una cachetada, yo la derribé y la senté en el único sillón que quedaba libre en ese momento, sosteniéndola de la muñeca, Gakupo se me fue encima con su espada samurai pero Reito se puso en frente y rompió la espada de Gakupo cortándola en dos, dejando un leve corte en el hombro de Gakupo, Teto tomó tres cuchillo-Todo es tu culpa-Dijo ella y lanzó los cuchillos en dirección a Miku, Reito apareció frente a ella en un segundo y atrapó todos y cada uno de los cuchillos si tener ningún rasguño, los tenía atorados entre los dedos de su mano derecha-Basta de lastimarnos entre nosotros por hoy-Dijo Reito que parecía bastante frustrado ya-Es una lastima que ya no quieras violencia por que de hecho aún falta nuestra pelea Reito-Decía Kizaito que iba saliendo del cuarto de Akaito y parecía listo para luchar-Kizaito, por que no pasas el desafío para más tarde o incluso para mañana-Dijo mi hermana de inmediato, Miku le lanzó una mirada llena de enojo-Reito no esta en condiciones de pelear, por eso aplázalo-Dije yo distrayendo la atención de Miku-Claro, si valoras tu vida-Termino por decir mi hermana-Eso no me importa, no tengo intensiones de aplazar el encuentro a menos que Reito decida negarse y dejarme a mi de número uno-Dijo Kizaito mirando a Reito que bajo la cabeza y dio otra bocanada de humo, ni cuanta me di de que el cigarro aún estaba encendido-Reito…-Comenzó a decir Zatsune-Se te acabaron los dos minutos Reito-Dijo Miku que se levantó del sillón-Al menos darás espectáculo con tu pelea ¿no?, creo que a Zatsune le encantará bañarse contigo después de que termines-Dijo ella y salió a donde habían sido las luchas anteriores-Jaja, la cadena esta corta Reito-Dijo Kizaito en tono de burla-Creo que me puedo declarar el nuevo número uno así que…

-Reito aún no ha contestado-Decía Shooter desde la entrada de la estancia-¿Qué dices Reito, le dejarás a Kizaito tu cargo, que tanto te costó alcanzar?-Shooter parecía muy confiada de lo que diría Reito-Jaja, le comió la lengua su dueña no creo…

-Pelearé-Dijo Reito de repente-Reito…-Comencé a decir yo-Pero toma en cuenta que Zatsune y Mikuo te advirtieron, de aquí en más no me hago responsable de tus heridas o de tu funeral-Dijo Reito con tanta seriedad que dio miedo, chasqueó sus dedos y su ropa estaba como si siempre hubiera estado listo para pelear, salió al patio seguido de Kizaito, Salí detrás de ellos y Miku estaba sentada en la banqueta con los brazos cruzados, no tardaron nada en empezar a pelear, Kizaito atacaba a Reito y este solo esquivaba-¿Qué esta haciendo Reito?-Preguntó mi hermana de repente-No lo sé, generalmente ya hubiera empezado a atacar también pero…

-No se preocupen por Reito, por el que deben preocuparse es por Kizaito-Dijo Reiko muy sería-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó mi hermana-Ahora verás-Dijo ella y yo me limité a voltear a ver la pelea, Reito seguía esquivando pero Kizaito ya parecía cansado, Reito a penas y se movía para Kizaito debía correr y atacar con su katana y volver a hacer eso una y otra vez, uno de los golpes de Kizaito estuvo cerca de darle a Reito pero se detuvo en seco-¿Per que se detuvo?-Decía Miku extrañada-No se detuvo por su cuenta, Reito lo paró-Dijo Shooter desde atrás de nosotros-¿Qué?, pero si Reito no se movió-Dijo Miku sorprendida, Reito se movió en dirección a donde estábamos nosotros pero Kizaito no se movió ni un centímetro, me dí cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados-Ya te diste cuenta ¿no Mikuo?-Dijo Shooter, no es necesario que leas mi mente, pero no entiendo, ¿peleo con los ojos cerrados?

-Si y cuando abra los ojos verás el daño total-Dijo Reiko a un lado mío, Reito abrió los ojos y de pronto la espada de Kizaito se quebró por completo en una especie de estallido y varias cortadas se abrieron de manera simultanea, Kizaito cayó al suelo y todos miraron asombrados, aunque era obvio que tenían miedo por lo que Reito había hecho

-Recójanlo y ayúdenme a tratar sus heridas, creo que me excedí-Dijo Reito llegando hasta donde estábamos nosotros, Gakupo, Luka y Teto fueron a recogerlo-Eso pasa cuando no bebes nuestra botella diaria-Dijo Reiko-Si lo sé, ahora si no les molesta quisiera a todos adentro, hay algunas cosas que debo decirles y explicarles-Dijo Reito mientras entraba en la casa, Miku se levantó y fue atrás de el, para cuando llegué a la estancia Reito estaba en la ventana y todos estaban alrededor de el, lo más extraño de todo es que mi hermana y Reiko estaban a cada lado de Reito, yo me disponía a sentarme en un espacio libre en el sillón-No, ven aquí Mikuo-Dijo Reito de repente, yo me levanté y fui a donde el estaba, me puse de frente a todos-Sabes que no importa lo que me digas, no dejaré de creer que me engañaste con la zorra de…

-Mikuo y Miku Zatsune son hermanos de Reiko y yo-Dijo Reito frenando las palabras de Miku que se quedó totalmente sorprendida con lo que Reito acababa de decir-Pero tu tienes el apellido Suinash-Dijo Gakupo sorprendido-Los Suinash son un clan de vampiros que están bastante dispersos por el mundo, en una misión por el norte de Europa me topé con una de ellos y me mordió, yo mordí a mi hermana en un ataque de inconciencia que me dio similar a lo que acaba de pasar con Kizaito-Tomó la botella que tenía Reiko en las manos-Como ya les dije lo Suinash son vampiros así que por ende cuando me mordieron y yo a Reiko nos convertimos en Vampiros también, aunque bastan dosis pequeñas de sangre para que mi temperamento y habilidades se estabilicen y evitar esos ataques de inconciencia-Derramó un poco del contenido de la botella y todos se hicieron para atrás al darse cuenta de que era sangre, Reito le dio un trago y se la dio a Reiko, luego dio un giro a su mano y la sangre que estaba en el suelo se levanto y voló a la botella de nuevo-Creo que es todo lo que tengo que explicar-Dijo Reito para terminar-Reito y Reiko tienen en sus brazos la marca "VV1" y "VV2" que significan, Vampire Vocaloid 1 y 2-Dijo Shooter desde la entrada de la estancia, hubo un largo silencio en lo que todos asimilaban lo que acababan de descubrir-Bien ahora Luka y Gakupo prepárense para grabar, lo que harán será tomar la versión clásica de "Go Google it" o como es conocida también "Búscalo en Google"-Dijo Reito y todos rompieron ese shock de inmediato, lo increíble era que todos seguían viendo a Reito como siempre, Luka y Gakupo empezaron a ensayar sus voces mientras se ponían sus abrigos, para salir camino al estudio, Miku se acercó a Reito pero el paso de lado tomando la botella de sangre de las manos de Reiko y saliendo a las escaleras, Miku intentó seguirlo pero al poco rato subió sin el-¿Qué paso Miku?-Decía mi hermana

-Se fue, perdón Zatsune creo que te juzgué mal, y ahora Reito está molesto conmigo-Dijo Miku que parecía estar al borde del colapso-No te preocupes de por nada, yo no soy tan rencorosa y menos con una cuñada, y Reito no se puede estar enojado para siempre, de seguro al rato se le pasa-Dijo mi hermana intentando calmar a Miku-Pero, pero el me paso de largo y…

-Cálmate Miku, Reito evitó a todos, la sed lo estaba agobiando, se llevó la botella para tomársela en alguna otra parte, de seguro esta en el techo bebiendo, pero no te evito por molestia, sino para evitar lastimarte-Dijo Reiko sonriéndole a Miku-Ay hermana, con esa sonrisa no hay quien no pueda confiar en ti-Dijo mi hermana riendo, Miku pareció relajarse-Entonces solo me queda esperar ¿verdad?-Dijo Miku sentándose en el sillón-Si cuñada-Dijimos Reiko, Zatsune y yo al unísono y soltamos una carcajada los cuatro.


	8. Recuerdos del pasado y momentos del pres

**Recuerdos del pasado y momentos del presente.**

**Reito Suinash**

En la azotea, bebiendo una botella negra, esta escena la hubiera esperado más de Haku o de Meiko, nunca creí verme a mi bebiendo, claro esta que no es lo mismo beber sangre que beber sake, de hecho lo mío era peor realmente no podía creer que ahora todos sabían lo que había pasado, lo que yo era-Será mejor que baje, después de todo creo que mis instintos ya están más calmos-Dije al aire como esperando a que alguien confirmara pero debe estar claro que nadie lo hizo, era obvio, sabiendo lo que soy dudo que alguien subiera a ver si estaba bien, sabiendo como estaban mis instintos-Esta soledad… ya la he sentido antes, antes de venir aquí y…y…

-Y tener de nuevo algo en común con alguien

-eh Shooter ¿Cuánto hace que estabas ahí?

-Justo lo mismo iba a preguntarte, yo siempre vengo aquí a mirar la belleza de la calma, tu viniste para sentir esa soledad que antes sentiste, después de que esa Suinash te ataco y después de que tu convertiste a tu hermana ¿cierto?-La cara de Shooter era distinta a la de siempre, esta vez estaba cargada de tristeza como si sintiera tristeza de lo que yo sentía-No tienes que preocuparte, ya estoy acostumbrado-Le dije mientras me daba media vuelta-No, tu no debes acostumbrarte a la soledad, el hecho que terminaras ese periodo de soledad…quiere decir que no lo mereces-Dijo Shooter deteniéndome por el brazo, ahora que lo pensaba tenía razón, no tenía que sacar conclusiones adelantadas-Je tienes razón Shooter, gracias, iré a ver como están los demás-Le dije antes de abrazarla he irme en dirección a las escaleras, baje por ellas hasta llegar al primer piso que era donde tenía yo mi habitación me detuve en el pasillo para escuchar que había en la estancia-Hey Miku ¿recuerdas la vez en que secuestraron el supermercado y nosotros estábamos muertos de miedo?-Se escucha la voz de Len preguntando-Ahora que lo mencionas si, nunca supe como salimos de ahí jeje-Dijo Miku que parecía, en base al sonido, revisar algunas cosas de una caja-Es que encontré un viejo periódico acerca de eso, dice "el tan temido incidente en el centro comercial más grande de la cuidad termino resuelto en poco tiempo, al parecer los atacantes planeaban usar a todos los usuarios del centro comercial como rehenes pero su intento se vio frustrado por un grupo reducido, en realidad solo 6 personas, que llevaban fuerte armamento"-Dijo Len terminando de leer el periódico-Vaya, me pregunto si serán los Satsujin-Dijo Miku pensativa-De hecho si, esa fue una misión de rescate que llevamos acabo Reito, Zatsune, Reiko, Gakuko, Shooter y yo-Dijo Mikuo de repente-Oh ya, entonces ustedes nos salvaron-Dijo Miku, bueno iré a ayudar a Kaito con su declaración, Mikuo quieres venir, Len y Neru también vendrán-Dijo Miku invitando a mi hermano-Claro vamos, además te debo cuidar en lo que Reito no esta jaja y por cierto… fue más idea de Reito el sacar antes a los rehenes, el plan era terminar con los terroristas y salir de ahí-Dijo el como si nada, me metí en un hueco tras las escaleras y los vi marchar a todos aún hablando de lo ocurrido en el supermercado, ese recuerdo del supermercado, realmente fue esa vez la primera que vi a Miku y a los gemelos, los gemelos me parecían tan vulnerables que solo me puse frente a ellos para protegerlos, incluso cambie mi propio plan para poder protegerlos a los tres, creo que el hecho del shock que tuvieron ese día fue tan grande que ni siquiera recuerdan mi cara, vaya, tanta soledad me recuerda demasiado a ese momento, como si todo concordara para que se repitieran todos los hechos, incluso me hacía temer el hecho de atacar de nuevo a alguien sobre todo si fueran los gemelos o incluso Miku.

_**=Flashback=**_

De noche, la tranquilidad de la noche, me separé de mi hermana, ella estaba segura en casa, yo estaba vagando en un parque con mis ropas rotas y ensangrentadas, mis oídos escuchan todos los sonidos de a mi alrededor y mis ojos perciben cada color aún en la oscuridad, es obvio que mis sentidos se agudizaron, y mis habilidades se afilaron bastante, pero que tan peligroso soy ahora, o que tanto puedo llegar a serlo, eso solo me corresponde a mi, sin embargo ya ataque a mi hermana y solo me quedó el controlarme, pero ella se volverá como yo, por el momento creo que será mejor terminar solo esta noche antes de que algo más pase, camino un poco más y entro a un callejón, un callejón solitario a un lado de uno de esos edificios de departamentos, se oye un ambiente alegre en las plantas superiores pero al parecer en las dos inferiores todo es silencio, cierro los ojos y comienzo a escuchar, lentamente alguien se acerca, su aroma es familiar y su manera de andar también-¿Reito?-alcanzo a escuchar y la voz es familiar, abro los ojos y la que me habla es Shooter, mi jefa y una buena amiga-¿S-s-shooter?-Murmuro por lo bajo-Reito, ¿pero que te ha pasado?-Dice ella mientras se quita la chamarra y me la pone en la espalda, siento como tiembla levemente y yo le acomodo su chamarra-No la necesito Shooter, a pesar de que hace frío yo solo siento una brisa pequeña.

-Bueno pero de todas formas acompáñame, mínimo debes buscar un buen lugar donde dormir y yo te tengo el indicado, me guió fuera del callejón y a la escalinata de a lado, abrió la puerta, entró en un cuarto cercano tomó algo y salió a mi encuentro-Subamos-Dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras, yo la seguí me llevó hasta la primera planta hasta el fondo, con una pequeña llave abrió el cuarto y me dio la llave-Toma, descansa por ahora y mañana hablamos, te dejo un poco de la ropa que me dejaste en lo que tu traes tus cosas, por favor piensa seriamente el quedarte aquí-Dijo ella mientras me metía en la habitación, le hice caso y me cambie de ropa y me dormí, descansé durante el resto de la noche y buena parte de la mañana hasta que me llegó un olor a quemado que debía venir de la pequeña cocina que había pasado, era increíble que pudiera recordar ese detalle a pesar de pasar medio adormilado, me levanté con más energía, me arregle la ropa, tomé la llave y salí del cuarto, no había nadie afuera excepto una chica de pelo verde con dos enormes colitas, que parecía estar en problemas con la cocina, al parecer intentaba hacer Hot Cakes, o algo por el estilo-Eh, disculpa, ¿necesitas ayuda?-le pregunté mientras me acercaba, ella se sorprendió bastante y se tropezó haciendo que la mezcla con la que hacía los Hot Cakes cayera sobre ella-Ay ay ay-Decía ella mientras se sobaba la cabeza y la rodilla, yo me acerqué y tomé uno de los trapos cercanos-¿Estas bien?, lamento sorprenderte o asustarte-Comencé a limpiarle la cara y me dí cuenta de que estaba realmente sonrojada-Eh perdona, ¿estoy haciendo algo indebido?-Le pregunté haciendo una pausa-Eh am no… perdón … es que… no hay muchos chicos lindos que te limpien la cara cuando haces un desastre jeje-Dijo ella de repente-jeje gracias, pero en parte fue mi culpa, te sorprendí jeje-Tomé un trozo de la mezcla que estaba cerca de sus labios y me lo metí a la boca-Ah, ya veo el problema, la mezcla aún tiene grumos, pero eso se soluciona, ¿quieres que te ayude?-Le pregunté a la joven chica mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y le sonreía levemente-Claro-dijo ella sonriendo un poco sonrojada, limpiamos el desastre que había en la cocina y le explique a la chica como se hacía la mezcla paso por paso-ves, ahora solo es de verter poco a poco, por cierto de verdad que soy grosero, soy Reito, es un placer conocerte-Le dije a la chica mientras vertía un poco de la mezcla en el sartén-Jeje yo soy Miku, Hatsune Miku-Dijo ella sonriendo, estuvimos así un rato jugando y riendo mientras hacíamos los Hot Cakes, Miku se me quedó viendo de repente-Eh ¿Qué pasa Miku?-Le pregunté con curiosidad-Ah pues… nada es que tienes mezcla en la nariz jeje-Dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose lentamente, ella medió algo similar a un beso en la nariz para quitarme la mezcla que tenía en ella, yo me le quedé viendo también-No me veas así, me haces pensar que hice algo malo-Dijo ella sonrojándose-Jeje perdón es que tu también tienes mezcla en la cara-Le dije sonriéndole-¿Dónde dijo ella buscando mientras hacía unos bizcos muy graciosos-Quédate quieta y en un segundo te la quito-Le dije mientras me acercaba lentamente y lamía la poca mezcla que tenía cerca de la comisura izquierda, ella se sonrojo de inmediato-Vaya Miku, ¿nuevo novio?-Decía una chica de pelo castaño que acababa de entrar en la estancia o de salir de un cuarto-N-no no pienses mal el me ayudaba a hacer el desayuno-Dijo Miku un tanto nerviosa, de hecho tanto que casi se cae pero la alcancé a atrapar antes de que cayera-Vaya, tu novio es ágil- dijo la chica de pelo castaño-N-no es mi novio-Dijo Miku muy, muy roja-bueno bueno, encantada de conocerte Soy Meiko Sakime o Sakine, dependiendo de tu tipo de escritura jeje.

-Encantado soy Reito un placer conocerte-le dije he hice una pequeña reverencia, miku puso una cara desanimada, me dí la vuelta en dirección a Miku, le tomé la mano y le di un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano-Es un honor haberla conocido Princesa-ella se sonrojo de nuevo y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-No soy una princesa-Dijo ella apenada-¿En serio?, vaya es que la vi tan linda que de verdad creí que era una princesa-Ella se sonrojo aún más-Bueno si usted no es princesa de nadie entonces será mi princesa-Le dije sonriéndole, ella se sonrojo y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-¿Oye Reito y de donde eres?-Preguntó Meiko de repente-Eh yo pues…

-Oh wow un Vocaloid nuevo

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Decían dos pequeños de pelo rubio, ahora que los veía bien eran los chicos del supermercado, también Miku, todos comenzaron a llegar tan rápido que antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba completamente rodeado por varios Vocaloid que preguntaban quien era y como conseguí quedarme ahí junto con demás preguntas que alcancé a escuchar en el bombardeo de dudas-El es Reito, es un Vocaloid también y es amigo mío y de Akaito-Dijo Shooter desde la puerta mientras señalaba a Akaito, me sorprendía verlo ahí-llegó anoche y no se si se quede mucho tiempo, eso solo depende de él-Dijo Shooter por último antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse, poco después tenía a todos encima de nuevo preguntándome si me quedaría, mi estilo de canto, etc., para cuando llegó la tarde yo estaba exhausto había estado todo el día respondiendo dudas, y cuando por fin lo había logrado me dejé caer en el sillón para descansar un momento, comenzaba a quedarme dormido cuando escuché un ruido en la cocina, salté de sillón y por reflejo llevé mi mano a la bolsa de kunais que llevaba en la espalda baja pero me detuve en seco al ver que era Miku moviendo varias cosas del refrigerador-¿Necesitas ayuda Miku?-Le pregunté cerrando bien la bolsa-Eh, no, tu solo relájate y descansa, te han bombardeado bastante con las preguntas el día de hoy-Dijo ella sonriéndome-No se que había en su sonrisa pero me obligaba a hacerle caso, me senté en el sillón y encendí el televisor, claro que no dejé de estar atento a lo que pasaba en la cocina por si Miku se metía en problemas, al poco rato llegó ella con una bandeja, en ella había dos tazas, una tetera y un plato grande de galletas-¿Te importaría tomar el té conmigo?, te servirá para relajarte después de la ardua entrevista jeje-Dijo ella sonriendo-Eh claro me encantaría tomar el té contigo-Le dije mientras le detenía la charola y la dejaba en la mesa que estaba en medio de los sillones, ella se sentó a mi lado y entonces comenzamos a platicar mientras tomábamos el té y unas galletas, me divertí mucho hablando con ella hasta que sonó el reloj anunciando que era la media Noche-Hmm se me pasó muy rápido el tiempo, pero seguiremos hablando mañana…¿si te quedarás verdad?-Dijo ella cambiando su expresión, me quedé pensando un tiempo y viendo todo lo que había pasado decidí que eso era lo que estaba buscando, una vida tranquila que pudiera vivir con amigos divirtiéndome cada día con ellos-Pues después de mucho pensar…-Dije para comenzar, vi la emoción y la agonía de la espera de mi respuesta en los ojos de Miku-Si, si me quedaré, por ahora solo iré por unas cosas a casa de mi hermana y regresaré para mañana en la mañana-Le dije y vi como su sonrisa volvía a brillar como si fuera una estrella, una preciosa estrella-Sonrió y me abrazó-Me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte…am…¿crees que me puedas acompañar a mi recamara?...no pienses mal es que siento que mis piernas me están fallando y las rodillas me están temblando así que subir escaleras es un riesgo a menos que tenga a alguien que me atrape jeje-Dijo ella sonriéndome y esperando mi respuesta-Claro te acompañaré, así sabre a donde te tengo que ir a buscar jeje-Le dije sonriéndole, subimos a la planta de arriba y la llevé a su habitación, me despedí y salí disparado hacía la puerta, revisé que trajera la llave de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, Shooter me topó en la entrada-¿Sales sin tu katana?- Preguntó ella algo extrañada-Eh si, solo voy a casa de mi hermana por unas de mis cosas para mudarme, a más tardar llego mañana temprano-Le dije mientras abría la puerta-Me alegra que decidieras quedarte, así al menos estarás cerca de tu adorada jefa juju-Dijo ella antes de meterse en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras ella, salí del edificio y me dirigí a mi antigua casa, en donde esperaba que estuviera mi hermana, caminé por un rato hasta que llegué a mi vieja casa, entré y no había nadie, pero alguien había estado ahí hacía a penas unos minutos, aún se sentía el aroma, era mi hermana, le dejé una nota, tomé algunas de mis cosas, de hecho la gran mayoría, y me fui, para cuando tomé todo y estaba saliendo de la casa ya casi amanecía, no tenía problema en llevar mis maletas y la mochila, a mi parecer no pesaban, sin embargo, creo que sería raro ver a un vocaloid llevando 5 maletas y una mochila que parecían pesar una tonelada tan simple y sencillo como cargar 6 plumas-Debo apresurarme, al menos a llegar a la entrada-Dije al aire antes de comenzar a correr, decidí que aprovecharía la poca oscuridad que tenía para usar mis habilidades a un porcentaje alto mientras llegaba a la entrada, tenía que hablar con Shooter y explicarle lo que había pasado, llegué justo a tiempo, pues la gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas-Bien, lo logré-Dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta pero ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía forma de abrir, Shooter había abierto con una llave- Ni hablar, tendré que tocar-Dije al aire, y cuando me disponía a tocar el timbre Shooter abrió la puerta-Tonto olvidaste pedirme copia de la llave de la entrada.

-Si de hecho en eso pensaba jeje…

-Por eso abrí juju, no creerás que perdí mis habilidades ¿o si?-Dijo ella mientras me dejaba entrar en el edificio, dejé las maletas en el suelo justo a tiempo, Miku y los gemelos venían corriendo a recibirme, al parecer llevaban rato despiertos-¡Reito!-Gritaron los tres al unísono-Jeje hola-Les contesté poco antes de que chocaran contra mí-Te estábamos esperando-Decía Len sonriendo-Miku era la más desesperada jaja-Decía Rin sonriendo alegremente, Miku solo se sonrojo-Me alegra que volvieras-Dijo ella mientras me sonreía-Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?, llevas muy poco aquí y ya había gente que te extrañaba jaja-Decía Akaito que de seguro bajaba a ayudarme con mis maletas antes de que me mostrara con esa raro fuerza-Jeje, llegas a tiempo, necesitaba ayuda a subir mis maletas jeje

-Si, por eso vine, tu debes hablar con Shooter-Dijo el señalando a Shooter y a su cuarto-Lo sé, es cuestión de tiempo jeje-Dije mientras tomaba la primera de mis maletas-Oye, Reito, deja que alguien más se la lleve, tengo que hablar contigo ahora-Dijo Shooter señalando su puerta con el pulgar-Jeje ok, Akaito ¿podrías llevarlas a mi puertas?-Dije mientras entraba en el cuarto de Shooter, Miku y los gemelos intentaron llevar mi mochila, y a penas pudieron con ayuda de Akaito, Shooter cerró la puerta-Muy bien Reito, no hay forma de que pudieras traer todas esas maletas tu solo con una fuerza normal, además, anoche estabas todo cubierto de sangre y con la ropa destrozada, no me vas a decir que no te atacaron-Decía Shooter algo acelerada pero sin cambiar su expresión de siempre-Pues sí, me atacaron, fue lo que parece ser una vampiresa, del clan suinash, me mordió y la transformación fue casi inmediata, me dio su sangre, para desgracia de mi hermana ella fue la primera en verme, y lo primero que hice fue atacarla, anoche, aunque hoy en la mañana que pase a casa me dí cuenta de que si había estado ahí-Le dije a Shooter-Hmm un Suinash, entonces ahora eres Reito Suinash ¿cierto?-Preguntó Shooter muy tranquilamente-Básicamente si, aunque, sigo siendo un Zatsune, por cierto a la que ataque fue a Reiko-Dije agregando lo ultimo-Lo suponía, pero bueno, ¿y tu hambre, o le dicen sed?-Dijo Shooter acercándose a mi-Jeje, parece que el clan Suinash tiene gran resistencia al hambre así que estoy bien-Dije haciéndome un poco hacia atrás-¿que pasa, por que hacia atrás?-Dijo Shooter acercándose cada vez más-Dicen que los Suinash son unos lujuriosos, necesitarás satisfacer esos instintos ¿no?-Dijo Shooter acercándose aún más hasta que topé pared y ya no pude hacerme hacia atrás, ella me tomó por la cara y lamió mi cuello lentamente, pude sentir mi sangre vampirica correr más rápido activándose , Shooter recorrió todo el camino de mi cuello a mi boca con la lengua, y me dio un beso sosteniendo mi camisa, me tiró en su cama y se me puso encima, volvió a besarme con una pasión increíble, o así lo sentía yo por el hecho de mis sentidos se habían agudizado en gran medida, de pronto simplemente paró y me levantó de un jalón-Suficiente por hoy no quiero que te emociones-Dijo Shooter mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto-Je, mis sentidos son más agudos, así que por poco lo logras-Le dije mientras salía, ella simplemente sonrió-Hasta luego Reito-Dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta, me detuve un momento, estaba seguro de haber visto una lagrima en los ojos de Shooter, ¿Por qué lloraba?, hmm estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Shooter salió del cuarto-No tengo nada jeje, saldré un rato-Dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y salía de la casa, no me quedó de otra, subí al cuarto y metí las maletas en mi cuarto, me senté en el sillón, Miku llegó después, se sentó y se recargó en mi-Estoy rendida-Dijo ella mientras se recargaba en mi brazo-¿Por que preciosa?-Le pregunté mientras la recargaba en mi pecho y la abrazaba-Por traer tus maletas jeje-Dijo ella sonriéndome-Pesan una tonelada-Agregó al final-Jeje si, son bastante pesadas, te diré que, pídeme lo que quieras y yo te lo daré en compensación-Le dije viéndola a los ojos-¿Lo que sea?-Preguntó ella mientras se sonrojaba un poco-Si, lo que sea, no me negaré-Le dije mientras me acomodaba de frente-Hmm…pues…yo …. Quiero un beso tuyo-Dijo ella muy roja-¿Un beso mío?-Le pregunté muy extrañado-Si, no me lo tomes a mal, es solo mi curiosidad jeje-Dijo ella bastante nerviosa-Jeje, entonces si es por curiosidad aceptaré-La verdad es que Miku me había sorprendido bastante, hubiera esperado cualquier otra cosa menos eso, pero bueno, le tomé la mejilla y me acerqué lentamente a ella, su mejilla estaba muy caliente, y ella estaba muy roja, le dí un beso pequeño, o al menos eso era lo que planeaba, pero ella siguió el beso hasta que el reloj marcó que era medio día, había sido mucho tiempo el que había durado el beso y no les mentiré, mi sangre vampirica si se movió bastante-perdón, creo que me pasé-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba-No hay problema jeje-Le dije mientras me levantaba igualmente

-Iré a darme una ducha, discúlpame ¿si?-Dijo ella mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto-Si, yo acomodaré mis cosas jeje-Le dije mientras entraba al cuarto.

_**=Fin del Flashback=**_

Hey Reito, creí que estarías con Miku y los demás-decía Shooter mientras entraba en la estancia-Al parecer ayudarían a Kaito, así que mejor me quedé por aquí jeje-Le contesté sin separar la mirada de la ventana, había decidido quedarme sentado en la ventana mientras pasaba por mi mente ese recuerdo-Oye Reito, tu sed ya esta calma y ¿tu otro instinto vampirico?-Decía Shooter mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mi, de hecho se acercó rápidamente, ni cuenta me dí del movimiento, me tomó por los hombros y me tiró al suelo y se puso sobre mi-Igual que aquella vez, ¿Lo recuerdas?-Dijo Shooter acercando su rostro al mío, me beso de manera tierna, fue un beso bastante más largo que aquella vez, de pronto se separó y se recargó en mi pecho-¿Por que no me detuviste?-Dijo ella de repente-Así como están mis sentidos vampiricos te pude haber matado, por eso preferí no hacer nada brusco que te pudiera lastimar-Le dije tranquilamente-¿Y que pasa con Miku?-Dijo ella con el mismo tono extraño que antes

-Se lo explicaré en cuanto llegue-Le dije, Shooter se quedó callada un rato-Si amas a una persona, ¿amas todo de ella incluso sus facetas más oscuras?-Dijo Shooter de repente rompiendo su silencio-Por supuesto, de eso trata el amar a una persona-Le contesté sin más ni más-Y entonces, ¿tu amarás a las facetas más oscuras de Miku?

-Si, si lo haré-Contesté sin dudar-Me alegro-Dijo ella, me dio otro beso pequeño y se levantó un poco poniendo su rostro frente al mío, me dí cuenta de que era ese extraño tono, ella estaba llorando, por eso su tono de voz no era el mismo-Se levantó completamente y se fue, bajó rápidamente a su cuarto antes de que yo pudiera decir nada-A que se refiere con eso de las facetas más oscuras de Miku-Dije al aire, me levanté y me volví a sentar junto a la ventana, Meiko salió de su cuarto, parecía muy ansiosa-¿Qué pasa Meiko?-Pregunté esperando que no saliera corriendo de mí-Pues es que Kaito se me declaró mira-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mostrarme una serie de fotos que mostraban una frase "Will you be my girlfriend"-que agradable y que creativo y ¿Qué le dijiste?-Le pregunté a Meiko-Que no-Contestó ella sin más ni más-¿Que que?-Pregunté yo sorprendido-Le dije que no, que esto era para que me lo pidiera de frente y que solo así aceptaría jeje-Dijo ella con calma-Oh ya veo creo que tu y Kaito harán una bonita pareja-Le dije sonriéndole-Gracias, ¿y tu como estas?-Dijo ella de repente-Pues bien, gracias por preguntar jeje-Le dije sonriendo, me alegraba que su actitud conmigo no hubiera cambiado-Me alegro Reito, perder un amigo como tú me dolería mucho-Dijo Meiko con una sonrisa en su rostro-Gracias Meiko, no tienes idea de cuanto te lo agradezco-Le dije muy feliz-No tienes por que, somos amigos-Dijo ella sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, escuché como se abría la puerta y pude distinguir las pisadas de Miku, Len, Neru y Kaito, las de Mikuo casi no se notaban, el primero en entrar fue Kaito, Meiko estaba completamente roja y miraba lo miraba con nerviosismo, de repente echó a correr a su cuarto y entro en el, le hice un gesto a Kaito con la cabeza para que la siguiera, el asintió y fue tras Meiko cerrando la puerta tras de el-Ah que bella pareja-Dije con aire triunfal-Si después de que me gané una buena golpiza pero reaccionó jaja-Decía Mikuo desde la entrada, Miku caminaba hacia donde estaba yo-Salvaste el día mi amor-Dijo ella mientras me pasaba sus brazos por el cuello y me daba un pequeño beso en los labios-No pequeña, la mayor parte del trabajo lo hicieron ustedes-Dije, no sabía si decirle lo de Shooter, sentía que antes debía comprender el significado de sus palabras-Pero aún así eres mi héroe-Dijo Miku sonriente, en ese momento me percate de varias personas cuya llegada no había sentido, voltee hacia la puerta y vi a Shooter junto con otros 4 chicos vestidos de la misma manera que ella acostumbraba—Reito, debemos hablar-Dijo Shooter de repente-Ya veo, me imaginé que eran ustedes, no cualquiera puede escurrirse tanto de mi oído-Le dije muy tranquilamente mientras me levantaba y le pedía con gestos a Miku que me esperara ahí-No esperaba menos de ti Reito-Dijo Shooter-Tuve una buena maestra-Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella-Me halagas, pero tu y tu hermana tenían talento desde el principio yo solo lo orienté-Dijo Shooter mientras se acomodaba su tunica, yo hice una reverencia y los seguí, me llevaron al cuarto de Shooter y cerraron la puerta-Y bien ¿Qué se les ofrece a los cinco Black Rock Shooter, los directores de los Satsujin Vocaloid con un simple Satsujin como yo-Dije mientras veía a los Black Rock inmóviles como si yo no hubiera dicho nada-Lo que pasa es esto Reito, en cuanto tu termines tu pelea con la número 10 de los Satsujin deberás enfrentarte a nosotros cinco para que te vuelvas uno de nosotros-Dijo Shooter mirándome con su seriedad acostumbrada-En un Black Rock Shooter, ¿yo?-Dije completamente extrañado-Si, el hecho es que tu hermana ya pasó la pelea con nosotros y la pasó, así que ya es uno de nosotros aunque por el momento esté completamente cansada-Dijo uno de los otros Black Rock, de hecho se parecía a Kaito-De hecho Duerme en mi cama-Dijo Shooter tranquilamente-Y esto solo fue para informarte, ya puedes volver a tus ocupaciones normales-Dijo un Black Rock similar a Meiko-Entonces con su permiso me retiro-Dije antes de salir del cuarto, no volví a la estancia en el primer piso, de hecho subí al techo una vez más, el hecho de yo ser un Black Rock Shooter era algo que no había pasado por mi cabeza, ser una figura de respeto, como cuando Reiko y yo decidimos entrar a los Satsujin, recuerdo que fue la primera vez que vimos a Shooter.

_**=FlashBack=**_

Hacía frío y a mi hermana y a mi se nos citó en este pequeño prado para poder unirnos a los Satsujin Vocaloid, esperábamos hacía rato, pero nuestro supuesto jefe aún no había llegado, comenzaba a desesperarme cuando una figura de negro apareció de entre la neblina, era una chica vestida de negro que a pesar de ser delgada conseguía una apariencia bastante imponente-¿Ustedes son los aspirantes?-Dijo ella mirándonos

-Si, somos nosotros-Dije yo mientras me levantaba de la raíz en la que me había sentado

-Muy bien bienvenidos, eventualmente se les citará para darles una que otra misión o tarea-Dijo ella mientras nos tendía un celular a cada uno, ambos lo tomamos-Y cuando te veremos-Dijo mi hermana rompiendo su silencio-Ustedes nunca, no tengo tiempo para verlos a todos, por eso solo mis 10 mejores me ven seguido y hacen misiones conmigo-Dijo ella dándose vuelta para seguir andando-Entonces, estaremos entre esos 10-Dije yo confiado-¿En serio lo piensas así?, yo no lo creo-Dijo ella deteniéndose en seco-Apostemos, si lo logro me darás una katana en mi cumpleaños-Le dije con voz firme-Bien acepto, es bueno que tengas esa actitud, te hará falta en este grupo-Dijo ella antes de retirarse, con su andar calmo y su tunica negra, se iba con el mismo aire imponente con el que había llegado.

___**Fin del Flashback= **_

Así que aquí estabas-Era Shooter, desde la puerta por la que había entrado yo hacía solo unos minutos-Si aquí estaba jeje-Dije yo mientras me daba vuelta para darle la cara-¿Qué pasa Reito?-Dijo ella acercándose-Es que no se si tenga el nivel para ser un Black Rock Shooter-Dije viéndola a los ojos-Claro que lo tienes, solo debes aprender a materializar y todo saldrá a pedir de boca, de hecho tengo miedo de que me hieras-Dijo ella sonriendo con su leve y casi inexistente sonrisa-Esta bien, solo debo aprender eso, Shooter tengo una duda-Le dije tranquilamente-La escucho-Dijo ella sin quitar la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro-¿A que te referías con lo de las oscuras facetas de Miku?

Dije sin dudar un segundo-¿Que crees que somos los Black Rock Shooter actuales, exceptuando a tu hermana?-dijo Shooter pasando a una expresión más seria-Somos las facetas más oscuras de las personas, formadas por las emociones negativas que nos rigen en batallas y solo podemos unirnos a nuestras partes reales sintiendo lo mismo que ellas, por eso Miku no puede pelear y Len y Rin tampoco han avanzado mucho, Kaito no sabe desempeñarse en batalla y Meiko no sabe concentrar su fuerza en un buen ataque, el hecho es que como Miku y yo no podemos sentir lo mismo entonces no podemos juntarnos-Dijo Shooter-Oye… pero como sería si se juntaran, ¿no desaparecería una de las dos?

-No, sería como tu con tu faceta vampirica, ella tendría acceso a mi poder, si dejar de ser ella y yo podría sentir lo mismo que ella-Dijo Shooter-Pero yo no puedo…lo mismo que Miku-Dijo para finalizar, viéndome esta vez con la mirada llena de tristeza-Yo no puedo…

-¿Amar lo mismo que Miku?-Dije interrumpiéndola-Si, no puedo amarte, por que siento que te estoy robando de Miku, y no puedo siquiera besarte sin sentir esa culpa-Dijo ella dejando caer unas pocas lagrimas-Pero, ¿Por qué no tratas de unirte a ella?-Le dije mientras me acercaba y le ofrecía un pañuelo-No puedo, debo sentir lo mismo que Miku o no funciona-Dijo ella tomando el pañuelo-Y para eso…

-Yo debería amarte también a ti-Le dije interrumpiéndola una vez más-Si y eso es…

-¿Imposible?-Dije mirándola con cara de "no me vengas con eso"-Si, es imposible aunque me veas así-Dijo ella mientras me secaba las lagrimas-Shooter, yo te dije que amaría hasta las más oscuras facetas de Miku, y si eso eres tu entonces te amo a ti también-Le dije tomándole la mano-¿De verdad?-Dijo ella mirándome con una ternura que nunca había visto en Shooter-De verdad-le dije si dudar, una estrella negra salió en su mano, ella la miró y me sonrió-Entonces no estas mintiendo-Dijo ella-¿No esta mintiendo sobre que?-Dijo Miku que iba llegando por la puerta-Pues te explicaré, tu y yo somos una misma entonces si yo siento lo mismo que tu hay posibilidad de juntarnos y hacernos una-Dijo Shooter mientras bailoteaba contenta, algo extraño en ella-¿Como es eso?-Preguntó Miku extrañada-Tócala y verás-Le dije a Miku mientras me acercaba a donde estaba ella, ella me hizo caso y tomó la mano de Shooter, la misma marca se pasó a la mano de Miku y el cuerpo de Shooter se desvaneció en un humo negro que entró en la marca de estrella-Según tengo entendido ahora tienes los recuerdos de Shooter-Le dije a Miku-Si, es raro, se empalman los recuerdos-Dijo ella con cara de extrañeza-Supongo que también tienes el recuento de las habilidades de Shooter-Dije mientras me acercaba a ella-Si, si lo tengo, incluso ahora conozco la habilidad de materialización que tu aún no jaja-Dijo ella sonriéndome-Jeje si, pero la aprenderé jaja-Le dije mientras le tomaba la mano y la jalaba a que bajáramos las escaleras, ella me siguió-Miku tengo una duda, la forma del cuerpo de Shooter…

-Si, la puedo utilizar al igual que tu cuando te vuelvas un Black Rock Shooter-Dijo Miku adivinando lo que iba a decir-Oye, no abuses de la lectura de mentes-Le dije mirándola a los ojos mientras bajábamos-Ok no abusaré-Dijo ella como si nada, no cabía duda de que sus personalidades se habían mezclado, cuando bajamos a la estancia era obvio que los otros Black Rock Shooter sabían lo que había pasado, también había una persona extra ahí, tendiéndome un sobre negro-Yo Fuku Suzune, número diez entre los Satsujin Vocaloid te hago un reto oficial a un duelo a muerte-Dijo ella como si nada

-Yo Reito Suinash, número uno entre los Satsujin Vocaloid acepto tu reto formal y te advierto que no pienso medirme-Le dije mientras ella tomaba sus cosas y le preguntaba a Miku en donde podía quedarse, ella la llevó a una habitación en la planta de arriba y le ayudó a llevar sus cosas-Oye yo no recordaba que ella fuera la número 10-Decía Akaito mientras se acercaba a mí-Debe haber aprovechado que Reiko dejó débil a Lily y ella tomole cargo, como ella era la once no creo que halla matado a Lily, pero pidió el duelo a muerte por que es la única manera en que ella tomaría mi lugar si me vence-Le dije a Akaito-Y precisamente tenía que venir una usuario de la materialización que tu debes aprender-Dijo Akaito-Si, esto será más difícil que solo pelear por pelear-Dije mientras entraba a mi cuarto, era cierto, Fuku era una de la pocas que no eran Shooter y manejaban la materialización, las cosas serían más difíciles para mí ahora


	9. Un día muy difícil

**Un día muy difícil.**

**Reito Suinash-Hatsune Miku-Kagamine Len-Black Rock Shooter.**

Recién despertaba, el reto de Fuku era para dentro de una semana, sin embargo tenía que aprender la materialización en esos 5 días o estaría perdido, para colmo debíamos seguir con nuestro trabajo cotidiano, tomé mi computadora y comencé a escribir y a hacer las adaptaciones de las canciones que debíamos cantar, ajusté las citas en el estudio de grabación y arreglé los horarios de grabación acorde a las posibilidades de cada quién, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando despertaba y ahora venían siendo las diez de la mañana, había tardado solo tres horas en arreglar todo, aunque sabía que cuando fuera momento de crear el video a las canciones que se grabaran sería un infierno total, me levanté por que comencé a escuchar bastante ruido, para mi desgracia, era Fuku creando problemas igual que siempre, pero esta vez metiéndose con mi Miku y los gemelos-¿Hey Fuku ahora que pasa?-dije metiéndome entre Miku y Fuku-Pues que esta me empezó a molestar-Decía ella señalando a Miku-Fuku quiero que sepas que Miku es Shooter, tu jefa, así que respeta, en primera y en segunda, Miku es una ternura que no se mete con nadie, así que lo más seguro es que el pleito lo hayas empezado tu-Dije con una ligera sonrisa-Mira Suinash-Decía ella materializando una espada que me apuntaba al pecho-No vine a jugar y si a mi me place adelanto nuestro duelo-Decía ella-No puedes adelantar un duelo a muerte Fuku-Decía Miku detrás de mi

-Aún así no se puede evitar una confrontación básica, ¿verdad Reito?-Dijo ella con una sonrisa cínica-Mejor no causes problemas y vete a dar una vuelta-Le dije ya un poco molesto-Una semana Suinash, si no puedes dominar la materialización te mataré-Decía ella-Si no domino la materialización bien puedo usar mi recurso de no tomar mi botellita diaria en toda la semana-Dije presuntuoso, naturalmente todos sabían a lo que me refería, pero Fuku no-Dices puras estupideces Suinash, adiós-Decía mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, entré en mi cuarto muy molesto, más que nada frustrado por que naturalmente no dejaría de tomar mi botella de sangre por que tenía miedo de lastimar a alguien, y tampoco podía aprender la materialización tan pronto, tropecé con un pequeño libro de pastas gruesas, eran de color rojo y en la portada se distinguía el titulo "Clan Suinash" escrito con letras de color negro brillante, lo recogí, era el libro que me había dado la chica Suinash que me atacó, comencé a leerlo, esperando encontrar algo que me ayudara a dominar la materialización.

-¿Estas bien amor?-Preguntaba Miku desde la puerta de mi cuarto-Si preciosa, solo me frustra lo de la materialización-Le contesté yo sentándome en mi cama y dejando el libro a un lado con un separador en la pagina que me había quedado-Quisiera poder ayudarte con eso-Comenzaba a decir Miku-Pero según las reglas lo debes descubrir solo-Terminaba ella bajando la mirada-No te preocupes amor lo lograré-Le dije sonriéndole y levantándole la cara-Y ahora hay que trabajar-Dije tomando una tabla en la que tenía las canciones horarios y todo respecto a las grabaciones que se harían ese día, tomé mi abrigo y Miku me siguió hacia fuera-Vamos chicos tomen lo que necesiten y vamos al estudio, es hora de grabar-Dije yo, pero todos se habían adelantado y ya estaban listos y detrás de mi, salimos de la casa, todos en fila, tomamos un autobús que habíamos rentado para ese día y salimos dispuestos a cantar atrás del autobús se escuchaba mucho alboroto, me dí vuelta y me dí cuenta de que Gakupo y Teto estaban teniendo una discusión, por lo que alcancé a escuchar Gakupo estaba emocionado por grabar con Luka y a Teto no le agradaba la situación, sonreí un poco, no lo pude evitar, Luka parecía preocupada pero estoy seguro de que por dentro estaba encantada con la situación excepto si Gakupo salía herido y lo mismo era con Kizaito pero el era por Teto

-Deja de escuchar lo que hacen-Decía Miku mirándome con una sonrisa leve en su rostro-Solo veo que el plan vaya bien, tu deberías dejar de leer mi mente-Le dije sonriéndole y plantándole un pequeño beso-No puedo, es fascinante leer tu mente y más cuando me miras con el instinto Suinash algo descontrolado-Dijo ella sonriendo de manera picara, no cabía duda que eso venía de parte de Shooter, llegamos al estudio de grabación y como yo había dicho los primeros en grabar habían sido Gakupo y Luka, ellos grabaron Romeo and Cinderella, Go Google it y para finalizar Cantarella, los dos estaban muy contentos, y todo salió bien salvo por el hecho de que a Luka se le paso la mano con el tenedor en la mano de Gakupo y también por el hecho de que Teto estaba tan enojada que Len se la pasó apostando de si le ponían en la cabeza un huevo crudo este se cocinaría aún sin aceite, Gakupo fue tratado así que no pasó a mayores, pero con Teto no hubo descanso, en parte me daba risa ver la cara de "ayúdenme" que ponía Gakupo, terminamos las grabaciones del día, recogí los discos de video y de audio del estudio y nos retiramos, esta vez Gakupo iba sentado con Luka y Kizaito trataba de calmar a Teto, el plan iba muy bien, pero al igual que Luka temía por la seguridad de Gakupo, miré por la ventana tranquilamente, de pronto un pensamiento ajeno a mi pasó por mi mente-"Debo darle las gracias a Reito por esto"-Me sorprendí a sobremanera, era la voz de Luka resonando en mi mente, en mi cabeza, miré hacia atrás y mi mirada se topó con la de Luka-"Quisiera que supiera cuanto se lo agradezco"-Una vez más la voz de Luka resonando en mi mente, Miku me miró sorprendida-Escuchaste su pensamiento-Dijo ella mirándome atónita-Eso parece, olvidémoslo y por ahora guardemos el secreto-Le dije a Miku y me senté de nuevo, ella me abrazó y asintió con la cabeza.

Llegamos a casa y lo primero que hice fue subir a mi cuarto después de descargar las cosas, encendí mi computadora portátil y metí los discos para grabar el contenido en la memoria de mi computadora, comencé a arreglar los videos, como no habíamos hecho muchas grabaciones completas y bien, terminé en apenas tres horas, más tarde, justo a tiempo para la cena, salí del cuarto para empezar a cocinar pero Reiko se me adelantó

-Hola hermana ya estas mejor que alegría-Dije sonriéndole-Si, ya descansé suficiente jeje.

-Me alegro hermanita, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar por ti-Le dije sentándome en el sillón, voltee a donde estaba el cuarto de Miku y ella estaba tendida en su cama, estaba durmiendo, voltee a donde los gemelos, pero no vi a nadie-Los niños salieron, creo que al cine-Dijo Reiko-Ok jeje-Dije tranquilamente-Tienes el rato libre, ¿verdad hermanito?-Dijo Reiko volteando a donde estaba yo-Si, ¿Por qué?-Pregunté extrañado

-No, por nada, es que es raro verte sin hacer nada-Decía mi hermana volviendo a lo que estaba, me quedé ahí un rato viendo la tele y de pronto mis ideas fueron a parar a Fuku y al pleito de en la mañana, me enojaba pensar en ella, era realmente molesto recordar sus palabras-"Asesinar"-Esa palabra interrumpió mis ideas, pero no era mi voz la que lo decía, era la de Fuku, su voz resonaba, seguramente era lo que ella pensaba-Reiko, ¿donde está Fuku?-Le pregunté a mi hermana de manera tranquila-También salió-Dijo ella sin voltear, me quedé ahí sentado y recordé el libro del Clan Suinash, fui por el, debía leer la parte en la que me quedé, lo había cerrado tan rápido que no me había fijado en la pagina en la que estaba, era un separador de sección "Habilidades de batalla", decía el título, comencé a leer y decía lo del control de la sangre y de la capacidad de crear armas con ella, la lectura de mentes, la fuerza y otras habilidades, llegué a una sección que se refería al aguante a la sed, leí el contenido hasta acabarlo y me quedé totalmente sorprendido al saber todo lo que podía hacer y que no era necesario dejar de beber la sangre para en entrar en ese estado de frialdad total-"Los mataré ahora"-Otro pensamiento, igual de Fuku, de pronto me quedó claro-Reiko, ¿Fuku salió justo detrás de los gemelos?-Pregunté exaltado-Si, salió solo unos segundos después-Dijo ella sirviendo unos platos con Hot Cakes-Debo salir dije, tomé mi katana y salí corriendo en dirección al techo, subí y salté por el borde yendo de techo en techo a donde los pensamientos de Fuku se hacían más fuertes, era obvio, ella estaba acechando a los niños, no podía dejarla, corrí y corrí, hasta llegar a donde los gemelos-me dio gusto ver que estaban bien, y que ya se dirigían a casa, pero de pronto vi a Fuku saliendo de un callejón con una katana de fuera apuntándola al pecho de Len, no lo pensé dos veces y salté desenfundando mi katana, caí justo a tiempo para bloquear el golpe de Fuku con mi katana, ella materializó otra e intentó golpear a Neru pero yo la detuve tomando el filo con las manos, comencé a sangrar, me había rebanado la palma entera, los niños se lanzaron para atrás muy asustados-De donde diablos saliste-Decía ella molesta-Se que estas ciega pero creo que bien te diste cuenta de que salté del techo-Dije cínicamente-Déjate de bromas Suinash-Dijo ella y me dio un rodillazo en el pecho que me lanzó hacia atrás, las espadas desaparecieron y se convirtió en un arma de fuego, la apuntó hacia Rin y soltó el disparo, no lo pensé, de hecho en ese momento no sabía ni como lo había hecho, una hoja larga pero ancha detuvo la bala, voltee a ver mi mano y me dí cuenta de que era la sangre solidificada, Fuku se sorprendió y solo se limitó a salir corriendo, mi sangre volvió a la normalidad y volvió a entrar por la herida, me levanté y los chicos se acercaron-Woo Reito eso fue sorprendente-Decía Len saltando para ver mi mano-Que esperabas es Reito-Decía Rin sonriendo-Debo admitir que me quedé sin palabras, y eso que ya había visto trucos tuyos-Decía Neru igualmente feliz

-Pues creme cuando te digo que estoy igual que tu jeje-Dije sonriendo-Bueno, vayamos a casa, antes de que otro vocaloid intente matarlos ¿quieren?-Dije en tono de burla, ellos asintieron y me siguieron hacia casa, llegamos a la puerta que estaba en el primer piso, usualmente estaba abierta pero extrañamente ahora estaba cerrada-Yo no entraría ahí si fuera tu-Decía mi hermana Zatsune que iba seguida de Kaito y Meiko-Por que no debería entrar, ¿paso algo?-Preguntó Len-De hecho sigue pasando, es un pleito marital entre Teto y Kupo-Contestó Miku que también estaba en la planta de arriba, no me fue difícil deducir que habían huido a la planta de arriba una vez que el pleito había empezado-Je, para que una Zatsune y Miku no hayan querido entrar debe estar peligrosa la situación-Dije girando la cerradura de la puerta-Pero no los pienso dejar continuar haciendo desastres-Dije terminando de abrir la puerta, dos cuchillos salieron de la puerta y yo los esquivé haciendo hacia un lado jalando a Len y a los demás-Wow eso estuvo cerca-Decía Len sorprendido-Y que lo digas-Ubiqué a Teto y me lancé dentro del cuarto, ella intentó lanzarme un cuchillo pero lo bloqueé, la detuve de la cintura y la cargué para inmovilizarla-Vaya, eso lo sentí cerca-Decía Gakupo en un sillón, tenía heridas en el brazo y en un tobillo-No te preocupes, ya todo está bien-Dije tranquilamente sin bajar a Teto, ella lanzó dos cuchillos en dirección a Len, Miku se atravesó, yo estiré mi mano haciendo a un lado a Teto y dos cadenas de sangre salieron de mis manos y bloquearon los cuchillos, Teto intentó correr pero otra cadena la ató por el cuello-Intentaste matar a Len y a Miku-Dije molesto-Reito por favor relájate-Decía Zatsune agarrándome los brazos-Ok, no le haré nada-Dije tratando de calmarme, las cadenas desaparecieron-Woo eso fue ¿Materialización?-Preguntaba Kizaito desde la puerta y acercándose a Teto para calmarla-No, similar, tomo las gotas de sangre y las solidifico en un metal o un cristal para utilizarla, es una habilidad de mi clan-Dije tranquilo-Pero ya estás bastante cerca mi amor-Decía Miku acercándose-Si, Teto, ese temperamento tuyo debes medirlo, no es posible que intentes matar a dos inocentes solo por qué te detuve-Dije tranquilamente-Así hacemos las cosas en los Dark Satsujin Vocaloid-Dijo Teto levantándose-¿Qué dijiste?-me sorprendí al escuchar eso y todo quedó en silencio-Lo que oíste Suinash, soy una Dark Satsujin Vocaloid-Decía Teto sin cambiar sus palabras-¿Dark Satsujin Vocaloid?-Preguntaba Len extrañado-Son un grupo similar a los Satsujin, solo que nosotros tenemos valores y ellos no tienen ni siquiera respeto por las vidas inocentes en un campo de batalla-Dije en tono serio-Retiro lo dicho Reito, es momento de hacer un interrogatorio-Decía Zatsune tranquila-Es cierto Reito-Decía Miku igualmente seria-Entiendo-Dije, Teto intentó esquivarme pero la golpee en el pecho y la lancé hacia afuera donde la alcancé y la lancé contra el suelo estampándola en el pasto, aterricé cerca de ella-¿Quién es el Shooter que dirige ese grupo de Satsujin Teto-Dije en tono serio-No te diré-Decía Teto escupiendo sangre-Ya lo hiciste Teto-dije tomando un poco de sangre de los labios de Teto con los dedos y lamiéndola, un sinfín de recuerdos pasó por mi cabeza y casi me desmayo al ver la respuesta a mi pregunta, Miku bajó a un lado mío-¿Qué pasa Reito?-Preguntaba ella extrañada-Marianne, estaba seguro de que la había asesinado-Dije casi tartamudeando

-La asesinamos, no es posible que saliera con vida después de eso-Dijo Miku desconcertada-Pues ya ven que no son tan efectivos como dicen serlo en la matanza-Decía Teto burlándose-Reito, tienes permitido darle una lección como número uno de mi grupo-Decía Miku mirando a Teto molesta-Justo iba a pedirte permiso-Dije sin mentir.

_**=Intercambio de Narrador=**_

Bajé corriendo lo más rápido posible y vi a Reito y a Miku con una cara desconcertada frente a Teto que los miraba burlándose, de pronto la mirada desconcertada de Reito y Miku se transformo en una de molestia, Teto intentó correr hacia los arboles pero en unos segundos Reito esta frente a ella y la detenía con el canto de su katana-Soy Reito Suinash, número uno entre los Satsujin Vocaloid, mi trabajo es demostrarte la diferencia de niveles entre grupo y grupo, divirtámonos un rato-Decía Reito, sus ojos estaban completamente Negros, extrañamente, golpeo la barbilla de Teto elevándola bastante, de pronto Reito desapareció, yo corrí hacia Miku-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Pregunté al llegar-Cinco mil doscientos cinco, eh, ahh hola Len, problemas entre Grupos, nada que deba preocuparte-Decía ella sonriendo-¿Qué contabas?-Pregunté extrañado-Los golpes que Reito le da a Teto-Dijo ella tranquilamente-Como sabes que es esa cantidad, yo ni siquiera veo a Reito-Dije sorprendido-Reito los está contando en su mente, yo solo la leo-Dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír, de repente chasqueo los dedos y solo vi a Teto estamparse contra el piso levantando una gran nube de polvo

-Se acabó tu permiso para desquitarte mi amor-Decía Miku tranquilamente mientras Reito aterrizaba tranquilamente cerca de nosotros-Que triste-Dijo Reito mirando a Teto que no podía ni moverse-Espera te haya quedado claro la situación en la que estás-dijo Reito en tono serio en dirección a Teto, de pronto Kizaito ya estaba a punto de golpear a Reito con su katana pero esta se rompió y se desvió al tocar a Reito que completó golpeando con un dedo la frente de Kizaito y lanzándolo lejos de nosotros-No tengo ganas de jugar en este instante-Decía Reito volteando hacia Teto y empezando a caminar, sentí como Miku me abrazaba y me alejaba del parque antes de que algo enorme cayera sobre Reito y Teto levantando una nube inmensa de polvo-Que lastima, por que yo decidí que nuestro juego sería ahora-decía Fuku sosteniendo lo que había aplastado a Reito-Reito-grité asustado-Tranquilo, Fuku tomó una mala decisión de cambiar su duelo-Decía Miku dejándome en la banqueta frente al edificio-¿Estas segura?-Pregunté dudando un poco-Los muertos no piensan en como terminar un duelo rápido-Dijo Miku sonriendo, yo comprendí lo que quería decir y mire hacia Fuku, una explosión destrozó la roca que había creado haciéndola salir volando hacia atrás, una vez que el polvo se disipó no se veía a nadie en el campo-Te la encargo un tato Len-Decía Reito detrás de mí dejando a Teto noqueada en la banqueta-Eh, c-claro Reito-Dije sorprendido, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado-¿Cómo sobreviviste?-Preguntaba Fuku sorprendida-De la manera en que tu no lo harás-Decía Reito en tono serio, segundos después estaba frente a Fuku y le daba una patada en el abdomen que la mandaba contra un árbol partiéndolo-Creo que nunca lo vi pelar tan agresivamente-Decía Miku mirando-Es sorprendente todo lo que se ha medido hasta ahora-Dije mirando la batalla que Reito dominaba por su gran velocidad-A penas puedo seguir sus movimientos, todo está muy oscuro-Dije volteando a ver a Miku que ya estaba transformada en Shooter-Por eso Reito tiene mayor dominio del combate, sus ojos son los de un cazador nocturno, los de Fuku no lo son-Decía ella tranquilamente, una gran espada salió y Reito se hizo hacia atrás para esquivarla, Fuku había conseguido hacer un escudo para tratar de recuperar el control del combate, Reito sacó ambas katanas-Esto se acaba ahora-Decía Reito tranquilo-Exacto-Gritaba Fuku y una masa negra envolvió las katanas de Reito desarmándolo y alejándolo-Diablos lo lograste-Decía Reito haciéndose a un lado, Shooter soltó una leve risa-¿Por qué te ríes?-Pregunté extrañado, ella señalo al techo, voltee y vi a los restantes Black Rock Shooter observando el combate-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-pregunté extrañado-Reito sabía que le intentaría quitar sus katanas si las sacaba, pero la dejo hacerlo, por que lo que él tiene que mostrar en este combate es la materialización-Decía Shooter sonriendo, voltee a ver el combate y vi a Reito esquivando los ataque de armas que se creaban al instante antes de estamparse contra él o al menos intentarlo-¿Lo logrará hacer?-Pregunté dudoso-Es Reito, ¿tu que crees?-Decía Shooter sonriendo, seguí mirando el combate-Te tengo Suinash-Decía Fuku y una virgen de hierro se cerraba sobre Reito-Parece que el combate terminó-Decía el Shooter que se parecía a Kaito-Yo no lo daría por hecho-Decía Miku aún en faceta Shooter-Es obvio que la pelea terminó-Decía el Shooter similar a mi-Gané-decía Fuku acercándose a donde estaba la virgen de hierro que había creado-No seas impaciente-Dije tranquilamente, la virgen de hierro explotó y Fuku salió volando hacia atrás golpeada por una guadaña-Agrupamiento de partículas de materia libres en el ambiente o cercanías, es similar a lo que yo hago con la sangre pero en vez de usar la sangre se utiliza la materia libre, eso es materialización, no es tan difícil-Decía Reito sobre un pilar negro sosteniendo la guadaña-Vaya, eso no lo esperaba-Decía la Shooter similar a Meiko-Ahora que demostré que podía utilizar la materialización, superemos las expectativas como es mi costumbre-Decía Reito, la guadaña se deshizo y arrojó un cuchillo al aire, este explotó-Ivaldi-Dijo Reito juntando las manos ligeramente, el fuego de la explosión fue hacia sus manos y se acumuló en una katana nueva-Flames of Nightmare (Flamas de pesadilla)-Dijo Reito y dio un golpe con su nueva katana y una llamarada negra golpeo donde estaban sus otras dos katanas que saltaron como si tuvieran vida propia a la mano libre de Reito-Eso es algo que definitivamente no esperaba-Decía la Shooter similar a Rin-Creme yo estoy igual-Decía Miku-No es posible, yo te maté-Decía Fuku incrédula-Lo siento Fuku, los vampiros del clan Suinash somos difíciles de asesinar-Decía Reito guardando dos de sus katanas y solo quedándose con la Dark Wolf fuera-Usaré algo que no he usado jamás, lamento tener que asesinar a la número diez, pero en un duelo a muerte, no puedo hacer nada-Decía Reito pasando los dedos por su katana-Como si fuera a dejarte hacer algo-Decía Fuku haciendo un escudo envolvente-Tempestad del lobo-Decía Reito tranquilamente, ni dos segundos habían pasado y el cuerpo de Fuku estaba completamente hecho pedazos-Eso no es posible-Decía el Shooter similar a Kaito-Lo es, el nombre del ataque es Kenpou Ookami Fubuiki (arte de espada tempestad del lobo) es uno antes del ataque máximo en las estocadas de tipo lobo, literal, te mueves a la velocidad de la luz-Decía Miku tranquilamente-No podría aguantar eso, no es posible-Decía Teto recién recobrando la conciencia-Él es un vampiro, ahora que su despertar está completo su cuerpo es más resistente que el acero mismo, y su fuerza es inimaginable, es capaz de aguantar perfectamente-Decía Miku tranquila-Ya veo, supongo que no es necesario que pelee contra nosotros, ya que el peleo con tus diez principales-Decía la Shooter similar a Meiko-Estoy de acuerdo, no se ustedes, yo quiero vivir un par de años más, además tenemos otro asuntillo que arreglar-Decía Miku tranquilamente-Lo escuché, Marianne está viva-Decía el Shooter similar a Kaito, Reito se acercó a donde estábamos nosotros guardando su Dark Wolf-¿Qué haremos con ese asuntillo urgente?-Preguntaba Miku a los Shooter a los que recién se había unido Reiko-Eso es obvio, ir tras ella-Decía Reito ajustando sus katanas-Concuerdo con mi hermano-Decía Reiko-Pues ya que ambos ya son Shooter, es momento de que lleven su misión como Black Rock Shooter-Decía Miku tranquila-El día que los conocí, nunca me hubiera imaginado que ustedes serían tan importantes en la historia de los Black Rock Shooter, solo los vi como uno más a la lista, Reito comentó que serían de los mejores, y lo han cumplido, vayan a cazar a Marianne-Decía Miku sonriendo-Claro-Contestaban Reiko y Reito a la vez-Sepan que no les será fácil, tiene unos sirvientes algo extraños, no parecen tener cerebro para otra cosa que no sea para comer, y son como zombies come sangre-Decía Teto sentándose

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?-Decía Reito intrigado-No, no bromeo, de hecho el movimiento que estaba planeado era enviar un ejercito de ellos hacia aquí-Decía Teto-Esas cosas que dices, suponiendo que existan, ¿vienen hacia aquí?-preguntó Reiko sorprendida

-Zombies que comen la sangre de sus enemigos… ¿Dónde vi eso?-Decía Reito pensando en voz alta-Son Ghouls-Decía un chico de pelo rojo parado pobre un poste

-Ghouls, los esclavos de los condenados, en eso se convierte alguien al ser mordido por un vampiro-Decía Reito al parecer recordando el concepto-Exacto, parece que has leído tu libro-Decía el chico aterrizando cerca de nosotros-¿Quién eres tu?-Preguntaba Reiko extrañada-Soy Urei Suinash, un gusto en conocerlos-Decía el chico tranquilamente-Un Suinash, ¿no es el clan al que pertenecía la chica que te atacó Reito?-Preguntaba Reiko extrañada-Si, se podría decir que él es nuestro hermano de clan-Decía Reito-Bien dicho, la cuestión es ¿que harás si es cierto lo que dice la niña de pelo rosado?-Decía el chico pelirrojo-Ir yo solo por Marianne, que el resto se quede, sobre todo mi hermana-Decía Reito en tono serio-Bien dicho chico-Decía Urei-Pero ¿por qué Reito?, yo puedo ayudarte-Decía Reiko inconforme-Si de verdad vienen Ghouls aquí, la única con la fuerza suficiente para eliminarlos rápido serías tú, ya que tienen un aprox de una fuerza a penas 3 veces menor a la que hemos demostrado hasta ahora-Decía Reito-Yo diría que unas 500 mil veces debajo de lo que acabas de demostrar hace un rato chico pero te doy el punto, que ellos se queden, tu noviecita y tu vayan, yo me quedaré con tu hermana para hacer frente a los Ghouls, al menos hasta que lleguen el resto de mis hermanos-Decía Urei-Yo no creo que sea correcto que ella vaya-Decía Reito mirando a Miku-Iré de todas formas aunque sea de observadora solo para documentar-Decía Miku tranquilizándolo-Ok, supongo que así no tengo problemas-Decía Reito finalmente-¿De verdad confían en lo que dice Teto?-Pregunté sorprendido-Pues si no confías en lo que dijo ella, confía en mi, de verdad hay Ghouls no muy lejos de aquí-Decía Urei mirándome-Será mejor apurarnos con eso Reito, para volver y ayudar-Decía Miku tranquila-Si, estoy de acuerdo, nos vamos entonces-Decía Reito-Oye chico, pregunta del millón, por que la chica que tu mataste sigue entera y con siervos Ghouls?-Decía Urei aunque era obvio que él ya conocía la respuesta-Por que es similar a mi, pero en otro clan de vampiros-Decía Reito pensativo-dindindindin correcto, Reito Suinash has ganado mi respeto, anda ve, no te midas con la chica, suelta todo tu enojo, si leíste el libro entenderás de que hablo, corre-Decía Urei apresurando a Reito-Nos vamos, volveremos lo más pronto posible-Decía Reito y comenzó a correr con Miku en su espalda-Realmente, hay algo más fuerte que Reito, ¿eso existe?-Pregunté al aire-Si, pero para nuestra suerte, está de nuestra parte-Decía Urei sonriendo, yo no entendí a que se refería, pero me limité a entrar al edificio con los demás y escuchar las instrucciones que nos darían.

_**=Intercambio de Narrador=**_

Iba en la espalda de Reito, corriendo hacia algún lugar en el que nos encontraríamos con una antigua rival y enemiga, nunca había sentido la velocidad de la manera en que lo sentía en ese momento, me preocupaba perder a Reito en la pelea con Marianne, por eso iba a observar, si podía salvar a Reito de alguna manera lo haría sin dudarlo-Shooter no importa lo que pase no te meterás en la pelea-Dijo Reito de repente-Deja de leer mi mente Reito-dije un tanto molesta por que Reito me había descubierto-Lo haré, pero prométeme que no entrarás en combate de ninguna manera-Decía Reito sin detenerse

-¿Como quieres que te prometa eso si vas a arriesgar tu vida?-pregunté abrazándolo fuertemente-Quiero que confíes en mi, Marianne es ahora un vampiro, de mi calibre posiblemente, tu no podrías contra ella, por eso quiero que prometas que no entrarás en combate-Decía Reito-Ok, lo prometo, no me meteré, prefieres que me dé un infarto cada vez que te ataquen-dije molesta pero sin dejar de abrazarlo-No, prefiero que no te utilicen para atacarme de manera indirecta por que ahí si te garantizo que me matarán-decía Reito tranquilamente-ya, pues, no te reclamo nada, pero no digas esas cosas-Dije cediendo-Te prometo que no me vencerá-Decía Reito mientras llegábamos a un extraño salón de hielo-De seguro en el frío del hielo nadie se da cuenta de lo que es-Decía Reito tranquilo, llegamos al fondo del salón de hielo y vimos a Marianne sentada en un trono mirándonos fijamente-Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Mis viejos amigos Reito Zatsune y Black Rock Shooter-decía Marianne jugando con un cuchillo mientras nos acercábamos-Así es Marianne, soy Reito Zatsune el número uno entre los Satsujin Vocaloid y vengo a terminar de asesinarte-Decía Reito bajándome de su espalda con cuidado-Marianne Black Rock Shooter, venimos en nombre de la sociedad de Vocaloid asesinos para eliminarte de una vez y por todas-Dije haciéndome hacia un lado-Marianne Black Rock Shooter, era un lindo nombre, pero me agrada más ahora, Marianne Tzimisce, suena lindo ¿no creen?-Dijo ella sonriendo, Reito quedó paralizado un segundo-Tzimisce, uno de los clanes del Sabbat y el más sanguinario de los trece clanes principales, te mordió uno de los vampiros más peligrosos ¿cierto?-Dijo Reito recobrando la calma-Exacto, ahora no podrán vencerme-No estés tan segura, según tengo entendido los trece clanes son los más fuertes, solo cuando se enfrentan a sus descendientes, si es que pelean con los de segunda línea-Decía Reito desenvainando la Bloody Wolf-No entiendo de lo que hablas Zatsune, no creo que puedas contra mi-Decía Marianne levantándose y apareciendo su espada, yo me hice hacia atrás-Zatsune suena muy bien, pero me agrada más el Suinash para este combate, Wake Up Bloody Wolf (Despierta lobo sangriento)-Decía Reito y un Lobo salió de su Katana saltando hacia Marianne, ella lo esquivó saltando hacia su derecha-¿Eso es todo?-Decía Marianne burlándose-No, aún falta, Wake Up Dark Wolf (Despierta Lobo Oscuro)-Decía Reito detrás de Marianne, un lobo negro salió de su Katana y mordió el brazo de Marianne derribándola-Agh, maldito perro-Decía Marianne golpeando al lobo pero este no se movía-No importa lo que hagas, es un demonio no un perro-Decía Reito acercándose a Marianne-Aquí se acaba el juego Marianne-Decía Reito levantando su nueva katana, tres tipos fueron contra él, él los esquivo haciéndose hacia atrás-Ghouls, esperaba que fueran más rápidos que eso-dijo Reito cortando a los tres Ghouls que se lanzaron sobre él, miré hacia atrás y vi varios Ghouls más-Reito, vienen muchos más-dije desenvainando mi katana-Yo me encargo de ellos, tú ocúltate-Dijo Reito tranquilo-Ahí se las encargo, Bloody, Dark, no se les ocurra dejarla ir-Decía Reito, la Bloody Wolf mordió el otro brazo de Marianne y lo jaló al lado contrario que la Dark Wolf-Tengo suerte de que tu Sire no haya sido tan bueno como el mío o al menos no tan inteligente como para darte los conocimientos de tu clan, solo sabes alimentarte-decía Reito caminando hacia los Ghouls que venían hacia nosotros, tomó su Katana-Burning Hell (Infierno Ardiente)-Dijo Reito y su katana se envolvió en llamas-Terminemos con esto-Dijo Reito y soltó el golpe con su Katana quemando a todos los Ghouls que segundos antes parecían ser muy fuertes y ahora solo eran bolas de fuego cayendo al piso, yo quedé sorprendida de ver la verdadera fuerza de Reito-Ahora a lo que estaba, Urei dijo que soltara todo mi enojo contra ti, supongo que de otra manera no podré asesinarte aunque no sepas utilizar ninguna de las habilidades de tu clan-una gran cantidad de energía salía del cuerpo de Reito como una especie de aura, la Bloody Wolf y la Dark Wolf se hicieron a un lado y Marianne por fín pudo levantarse-Te sientes muy fuerte ¿no es así Reito?, te demostraré que solo eres pura palabrería-Decía Marianne apareciendo más espadas-Ya veremos quien le demuestra a quien-Dijo Reito y varias cadenas de sangre salieron del piso envolviendo a Marianne e inmovilizándola, Marianne rompió las cadenas pero Reito la golpeó en el abdomen con tal fuerza que la lanzó hacia atrás y la hizo atravesar la pared, Marianne se fue de nuevo contra Reito, él esquivó el primer golpe y le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla haciéndola subir hasta casi tocar el techo pero deteniéndola antes de que lo hiciera tomándola del tobillo y jalándola hacia abajo quebrando el piso por completo, yo tuve que saltar para no verme afectada por el golpe, sentí a dos Ghouls venir hacia mí y los corté a ambos con mi Katana, Reito volvió a golpear a Marianne aún en el suelo rompiendo aún más el piso y haciendo un hoyo enorme alrededor de Marianne-¿Qué demonios eres?-Preguntaba Marianne con dificultad escupiendo sangre-Soy un Suinash-Dijo Reito volviendo a golpear el estomago de Marianne haciéndola escupir aún más sangre, ella intentaba levantarse pero Reito le dio una patada hacia abajo golpeando su espalda con el tobillo rompiendo el piso de nuevo, la tomó por el brazo y la lanzó contra un pilar-Te cansarás muy rápido si sigues gastando tu energía así-Decía Marianne burlándose de Reito-Realmente no he gastado energía casi, estoy usando la disciplina Vector para amplificar la fuerza de mis ataques, no es gran cosa, pero ayuda bastante—Decía Reito pateando el pecho de Marianne, haciéndola romper el pilar, escuché como se rompían los huesos de Marianne, ella ya no podía levantarse-Matar a un vampiro de uno de los trece principales es bastante sencillo para nosotros los de segunda línea, solo tenemos que descuartizarlos y quemar bien los restos, ¿lo sabías?-Decía Reito acercándose a Marianne, yo estaba aferrada al techo, pude ver a Dark Wolf y a Bloody Wolf cerca con la katana nueva de Reito en el hocico, Reito puso su pie en la espalda de Marianne y tomó ambos brazos y comenzó a jalarlos-Es una lastima que no hayas aprendido a usar tus habilidades de vampiro, esto hubiera sido más entretenido-Decía Reito y jaló cada vez más fuerte de los brazos de Marianne hasta que los desprendió de su cuerpo, Marianne soltó un grito desgarrador-Que escandalosa, solo te quité lo que no te servía-Decía Reito burlándose y tomando ahora las piernas de Marianne-Terminemos con esto-dijo Reito y tiró de las piernas de Marianne hasta desprenderlas como lo había hecho con los brazos, las hizo a un lado y levantó a Marianne por los hombros, la pegó a la pared y materializó dos cuchillos que enterró en la clavícula derecha de Marianne fijándola a la pared, luego apareció dos más y repitió la acción con la clavícula izquierda, Marianne gritaba desesperada y aterrorizada-Tranquila terminaré con tu sufrimiento-Dijo Reito y una flama apareció en su mano, la estampó en el pecho de Marianne y se expandió envolviendo todo su dorso, Marianne gritaba de dolor-Yo no dije que lo terminaría rápido-Decía Reito acercándose a donde había puesto los brazos y las piernas de Marianne y les prendió fuego de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con su dorso.


End file.
